Double Shots of Love
by Sesshy15
Summary: Fred and George Weasley share everything, that's just how it is. They don't mind sharing and actually prefer it, but what happens when they like the same girl? GeorgexOCxFred
1. Chapter 1

Love is complicated; at least that's what everyone usually says when dealing with situations of the heart. Love doesn't have meaning, logic, or even luck. So it wasn't surprising to a set of two red headed 11 year old boys when, on the first night of arriving to Hogwarts, they both fell head over heels for the same girl.

Fred and George Weasley were waiting in line to be sorted, both sneaking glances around the great hall, analyzing who would be the best people to prank, when both eyes simultaneously landed on a small chubby girl walking up to the hat to get sorted. Bright amber eyes framed beautifully by reddish brown bangs, wavy hair that looked smooth to the touch and plump peach lips contrasted with the slightly tanned skin from the past summer made both boys suddenly dry mouthed and dizzy.

So when the hat proceeded to sort her into Ravenclaw both pouted and wished that they had a little more chance of getting into any other house besides Gryffindor. Since all the Weasleys were sorted into Gryffindor it was no surprise when Fred and George were both sitting next to their brothers at Gryffindor table staring across at the cute Ravenclaw as she talked to a blonde girl with glasses sitting next to her.

A few shared classes with Ravenclaw later, in which both twins conveniently snagged the table behind her, they managed to discover her name was Ambre Duprée, though she preferred the English version of her name Amber. She was a pureblood French girl who recently moved to England with her father and received an invitation to attend Hogwarts instead of Beauxban. The fact that she was French was given away the first moment she talked. Although she did not have a heavy accent it was still identifiable and both boys felt their stomachs clench and heart race every time she spoke.

Both Fred and George spent the next couple of months gathering intel on Amber. Although only 11 they both knew what they wanted in life and while dating seemed too early for both, establishing a friendship with her wasn't too forward. The only problem was a small miscommunication between the twins, neither knew that the other had feelings for her as well. George thought Fred was helping him get the girl and vice versa. It wasn't discovered until the beginning of November when both boys were sitting at breakfast. Fred was the one facing the Ravenclaw table today, watching Amber spread butter first and then peanut butter on her toast as she talked to the same blonde girl she sat next to on the first day, Melanie or something of the sort... Fred couldn't bring himself to care enough to remember.

"I think I'm going to introduce myself to Amber today. Show her the good ole Weasley charm." Fred, the more outgoing one of the two said in an overconfident voice. George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, stuffing another sausage in his mouth as he tried to figure out why Fred would introduce himself first to the girl he himself had a crush on. It took him a few seconds but he finally caught on.

"Wait a minute, you like Amber?" George questioned, his face falling into an uncharacteristic frown.

"Of course, I thought that was clear? I mean isn't that why you have been finding out all this stuff about her for me?" Fred asked, not being quite as quick as his brother, although equally intelligent. It took a few more longer moments of silence and the downcast expression of George's face to finally allow him to come to the full understanding of the situation.

"You like her too." He muttered, his own charming smirk diminishing as the reality of the moment crashed down on him. George nodded in agreement, though it was unnecessarily done. They both knew what this meant, and both were devastated that it had to come to this.

The Weasley twins were fiercely loyal, almost to a fault. Family being one of the most important to defend and protect, although they themselves enjoyed pranking them. Their loyalty to each other however; was in a slightly different category. They promised nothing would ever get between them; grades, recognition, friends, family, and girls being some of the things listed. If they can't share whatever it was that they both wanted, then neither got it. And to 11 year old boys minds, there wasn't any other option but for neither to have her.

"So that's it then." Fred sighed. George nodded silently, taking one more look behind him before forcing himself to stare at his plate.

"Yea."

The rest of their first year was spent watching Amber from afar with looks of both curiosity and yearning. While both twins promised not to engage even a friendship with her, both still listened to anything that may have involved her, and reported it back to the other. Like in January when she received detention for fighting a Slytherin who was picking on her halfblood friend. The twins took one look at her black eye and the next day levitated bruise cream into her knapsack when she wasn't looking. Or on Valentine's day when she was looking longingly at all the other girls getting chocolates and teddy bears the twins transfigured two roses from the great hall into chocolate versions and charmed them to float in circles around her desk. The beautiful smile that lit her face had George dreaming of her the rest of the month and Fred staring at her during lunch longer than needed.

The month of June came around and when knowledge of her being top of her year in Ravenclaw was released it was corresponded between the two with such pride that they couldn't stop smiling for a week. And even though both of them wanted to talk to her, to get to know her better than half-listened conversation, neither would dare jeopardize their relationship with each other.

The beginning of second year held quidditch tryouts for second years and up. Both Fred and George were surprised to learn Amber was in the tryouts for the Ravenclaw team and even more surprised, and even a tad curious at this point, to see she had made it as a chaser.

Amber had her own thoughts on the subject. She had been debating trying out for the quidditch team for the whole of first year. She had loved playing with her father during the summer, admitted that she enjoyed the work out she received from it considering she had slimmed down over the summer and didn't even need to cut down in eating. Plus, trying out for quidditch forced her to become more social, a point Melanie insisted on when Amber was playing with the idea. The fact that Melanie had also made the team as a beater was even better for Amber, she at least had someone who she was confident in watching her back.

Both Fred and George had mixed feelings about Amber on an opposing quidditch team. The first was the fact that she was a chaser and a prime target for beaters such as them and the second thought that followed was how they could protect her as much as possible.

Fortunately for them, the first match against Ravenclaw proved to be one of the hardest matches they had and made them both realize they didn't have to worry about her getting hurt. Their curiosity of how she made it to be chaser was shown in her first match. She was fast and flexible, her reflexes were quicker than any chaser they have seen at Hogwarts yet. Why she wasn't a seeker baffled them. But what was even more impressive was not having to worry about taking it easier on her. An accidental hit here and there hardly affected her, and that was if they were lucky to hit her amongst her dodges and weaving let alone Melanie who seemed to always be deflecting any bludges heading Amber's way. The little thin blonde girl could hardly put enough force into a bludger to even form a bruise on George's arm but that didn't seem to be her main concern. Melanie's main focus seemed to be deflecting any bludgers that Amber could not dodge. Together they made an unbeatable team, earning them two victories that year.

By the end of second year Amber had started to turn from a chubby girl into thick athletic one, earning a few more glances from some of her male classmates, glances which Amber herself was oblivious to.

While Amber was a preteen and had a few crushes herself, she was more occupied with her studies, some which were not exactly school studies. Amber loved puzzles, any type that provided her with a challenge was deemed entertaining enough for her to spend all her extra time on. The puzzle she has been working on since first year? Identifying which twin was which. To other people around her they might have thought that she hardly took notice of the twins, but she had. Seeing identical twins who pranked others and confused even their family with their identities spiked Amber's interest. It was hard at first, especially when she finally realized that some days they would switch seats and act like they were the other. But, by the end of second year she was proud to say she finally figured the two out. George was the slightly quieter one, kinder and more considerate then Fred, and perhaps a tad more humble. Fred was more outgoing, had a slightly deeper voice, and was more mischievous than the two. These observations took her almost two years to distinguish and was so slight that she had to really study them to find them out. Once she did however... that's all she saw. While others saw the two as a duo, never separate, never saw them even as individuals, Amber did. When the teacher pointed to Fred and called him George she noticed, when they switched seats in Transfiguration because George was just a tad better at it then Fred, she noticed. She even could tell the two apart when they were flying, which was a feat she was extremely proud of.

So with this knowledge, it was only plausible that their first actual meeting should happen soon. In fact, it happened in third year right after winter break.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone that has followed my story, reviewed, or even read it. I love feedback so don't feel shy to write a review. As a side note this story is rated M for a reason, obviously not yet since they are only 14 and still have feelings being developed. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

It was April 1st and the 14th birthday of Fred and George. This day also meant disaster for everyone attending Hogwarts. Which also meant no one was safe; teachers and students alike were filled with paranoia as they double checked seats, doorways, stairs and even their food. The mischievous twins always went full out on their birthday pranks. It was expected of them, considering what day they were born on, to have their best pranks showcased. The teachers had mixed reactions, some giving them more leeway than usual and others, particularly Snape, had multiple detention slips filled out and was simply waiting for it all to start.

It was well into the day, multiple pranks already underway and the twins were currently setting a trap specifically for their favourite potions master. It wasn't much, considering if they were caught they didn't want to spend the rest of the year in detention. They were testing a new invention which would stick your feet to the floor in a green goo which then would foam up your legs and keep you trapped until the counter spell was casted.

They had smeared a small amount of goo outside Snape's classroom during the professor's free period and were currently around the corner, waiting to see if their new invention would work. The sound of the door opening, books falling and a very feminine cry caused both boys to peek around the corner in curiosity.

Instead of Snape, Amber Duprée was the victim, her books scattered in front of her while she dug around her knapsack for her wand. Before the twins could make a decision on how to handle the situation Amber spotted them and the warm smile she gave them had them both approaching her before their minds had properly made a conscious decision.

"Allo! I figured I wouldn't be lucky enough to avoid all the pranks you two set up today." She said good naturedly towards the two boys who had trapped her.

"We didn't mean for you to get pranked-"

"This one was for Snape actually." Fred began and George finished. The twins never verbally stated that Amber was off limits to pranks, it was just fortunate enough that most pranks were played on 1st years, fellow Gryffindors and of course Slytherins.

"It's fine. I'm guessing you used puffer fish for the expansion of the goo?" She asked as she finally pulled her wand out. Both boys looked at her in surprise.

"Yea we did-"

"How did you know?"

Amber quickly casted an anti-inflammatory spell and another set of spells to get rid of the stickiness before calmly stepping out of the green slosh now gathered around her shoes.

"Well the correct answer would be that I want to be a curse breaker and have been studying common ingredients and counter-spells for such. A more truthful answer would be I've gotten used to countering your pranks." She said with a sheepish expression.

"Why is that love?"

"We never pranked you." Both Fred and George said while helping her pick up her discarded books.

"Not exactly. A couple of my friends have gotten caught up in a few of your pranks and came to me to counteract them. I've kinda been running an underground business on that." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, not quite sure what their reaction might be. After all, she was making money off of them.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Both boys exclaimed, having matching grins on their faces. A small boyish pride settled in their chest at the knowledge that she was the only one smart enough to come up with the counter spells.

"Thanks. I was worried you guys might get mad with me making money off of you." Amber confessed, shifting the weight of her bag on her shoulder. Both Fred and George at this point were too happy to care about the promise they made in the beginning of first year. Upon seeing her shift her bag, George quickly slid it off her shoulder and slung it onto his back while Fred threw his arm around her and started to lead her down the corridor.

"Nonsense! We might actually have a business proposition for you." George grinned at her. Before they could get further the school's bells chimed, indicating the start of the next class. Amber managed to snag her bag off George's shoulder before turning to address the two.

"Perhaps we can continue this chat later? I have to get all the way to the astronomy tower now. But before I go..." She flicked her wand at them and watched as they were suddenly surrounded by glitter and confetti. "Happy Birthday George, Fred." She said giving a nod to the correct twin when she spoke. The boys stared after her, each wearing matching looks of surprise.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yea George?"

"I think we need to reconsider our decision on Amber." Fred simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was the following weekend when they finally agreed that a small platonic friendship with Amber wouldn't hurt. And upon said agreement quickly searched the Great Hall for her during lunch. Seeing her sitting at the Ravenclaw table all alone seemed too good to be true. Ignoring the curious stares thrown their way, they quickly took the two seats opposite of her with matching smirks.

"Well if it isn't our pretty little business partner."

"All alone it seems. Lucky for her we happened to be passing by." Amber raised an eyebrow at the two grinning redheads in front of her, amber eyes staring into brown before her facade broke and a smile danced across her face.

"Ok I'll bite. What exactly do you two want." She asked, spooning some more chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"You." Both twins unconsciously spoke their minds at once. Amber chocked on the small amount of pudding in surprise.

"Excusez?" She managed to choke out, a small blush covering her face.

"Meaning your expertise in undoing our pranks." George quickly covered, the tips of his ears going slightly red at the implication of his previous statement.

"Unless you're mind was going elsewhere." Fred joked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Amber chuckled at his antics, her own small blush now gone.

"With you two I don't exactly know what to expect. But why would you want me to help counter your pranks?" She asked, her mind going to the stack of galleons in her knapsack and wondering if they were going to put an end to her side business.

"Because it takes so long-"

"And its dreadfully boring-"

"But we need a counter to be able to sell our products-"

"So we figured you might be interested."

Fred started and George finished. Amber stayed silent for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of such a proposition. For one it meant more hands on practice with spells and charms that were currently being created, practice she desperately needed. Yet, on the other hand associating with the twins basically ensured that she was to get into some sort of trouble.

"What are they doing here?" A low toned voice drawled. Amber didn't even glance up, already familiar with the bored apathetic sound of Melanie. The twins however both look up at their rival beater; blonde hair, blue eyes, and skinner than any beater they have ever encountered before. She also was Amber's best friend and therefore earned two full grins and playful waves in return to her question.

"Bonsoir Melanie. They decided to join me for a late lunch, I hope you don't mind." Amber replied, spooning some more pudding in her mouth as she continued her internal debate.

"Ah well your twins are always welcomed here I supposed." Melanie spoke, the twins snapping there heads to Amber at the ownership that was implied in the sentence. Amber scowled at the petite blonde, her own eyes glaring into the blue sapphires of Melanie's.

"Stop that. Just because I studied them doesn't mean-"

"Studied us?" Both twins echoed, matching smirks painted on their faces. Amber gave a sheepish smile, averting her gaze to her plate as Melanie chose to answer for her.

"She was watching you two for two years before she could finally identify which one was which. Don't understand how she did it or why but she did." Both twins grinned over at the embarrassed looking copper haired girl in front of them. Feeling a confidence boost knowing that she was interested in them as well.

"So that's how you did it?"

"You could have just asked, love."

Amber rolled her eyes at the last statement, knowing full well that would have gotten her no where.

"Of course I could have." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she finally glanced up at the two boys, fierce brown eyes stared back.

"So when do I start? And how much will I be getting paid? I do accept chocolate as payments in the meantime, just so you know." And with that the previous duo had now become a trio.

* * *

Although the newly formed trio only worked together for the couple of months left of school that year, one would think they had been working together since the start of 1st year. By the time the summer had come, Amber and the twins were inseparable. The twins even going as far as escorting her to the library and sitting with her while she studied, although the word quiet was lost on them.

Amber in response always sought out the twins whenever she had free time; a antidote on her mind, a jinx broken, and plenty of chocolates given to her for her time. The twins couldn't sell their products yet, most of them only in the early stages of testing and with Amber refusing to test anything that was new, they had to resort to giving her chocolate instead of money until profits could come in. Amber was fine with this, chocolates kept her happy and so did the twins company, much to Melanie's chagrin.

So it was a sad event when the newly formed trio boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer. Both boys mentally kicking themselves for not striking up a conversation with Amber earlier in the school year and having more time with her.

Amber was thinking something similar, an idea formed in her head to ask the twins if she could write to them over the summer, solely for testing products of course; although she had to admit that was even far fetched considering she couldn't perform magic out of school so was purely limited on non-magical antidotes. But, she wanted to continue talking to them and being able to owl them over the summer would be a privilege that she would be honoured to have.

So focused on her thoughts Amber's auto-pilot was in full motion, following Melanie as she always did towards fellow Ravenclaw compartments, that when two hands grabbed her and pulled her towards the opposite direction, she could only comply.

"You are not sitting with stuffy boring Ravenclaw's again."

"Not when you have us." Amber only rolled her eyes at their antics, the smile on her face evidence enough of her fondness towards them.

"Here we are." The twins exclaimed, opening their own compartment to show another 3rd year boy. With a dark complexion, bright eyes, and a huge smile she recognized the boy as Lee Jordan, the announcer of the quidditch games and a fellow Gryffindor to the twins.

"Hey! 'Bout time you got here. I see you guys brought your girl with you this time." Lee grinned, enjoying the instant flush of colour the twins suddenly turned. Amber, who was stacking her carry-on luggage above the seats, failed to notice the twins reaction, instead giving a soft chuckle of her own.

"Apparently both our friends like to tease us. With you being my twins and me being your girl its a wonder rumours aren't spreading." She teased, her mind flashing to an image of her implication, an image of her being snuggled between the twins in an affectionate manner. Before a blush could form on her face, she quickly shook that thought out of her head. It wasn't right or proper, Fred and George were two separate people and therefore deserved two separate girls. With that thought firmly in place, she took her seat, annoyingly focused on Fred and George choosing to squish her in between them, although Lee had enough room on his side of the compartment.

"Well when you put it like that love-"

"We might as well create these rumours before anyone else can." Both George and Fred slung the arms around her shoulders, squishing her even further into the two bodies. Playful smirks adorned the twins face, although inside both hearts were hammering painfully against their chest. They had both gotten too comfortable with their flirting around her, and since she either disregards them or flirts with _both_ of them back, neither one called the innocent flirting off limits. So far no harm no foul, but that being said both were waiting for something to happen. What exactly, well they didn't even know.

Amber blushed, but used to the playful flirting had a response already formed.

"Sure boys, the day you both snog me is the day I declare my love to Snape." She joked rolling her eyes but nonetheless relaxing back into their bodies. Both boys glanced over her head at each other, a serious expression for once on their face. They were positive soon she might just have to tell Snape about her unrequited love, they just weren't sure when.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Amber never got the courage to ask the two to be able to owl them over the summer; she would have been a horrible Gryffindor. And the twins had honestly been having too much fun with Amber the entire train ride that they had forgotten all about asking to write to her during the summer. When they finally arrived at the platform, time seemed to move too quickly. Amber, experiencing a small sugar rush from all the jelly beans and lollipops, was practically jumping up and down in her seat while pointing out the train to a middle aged blonde hair man.

"Mon père. Mes aimes, il y a mon père. " Amber was too excited to noticed she switched languages, and the boys too in raptured with her accent to correct her.

"Do you want to meet him?" She asked, finally switching back to english for the boys. The twins understood the importance of that question. Although they did not receive the full explanation of what happened, they both understood that her father meant the world to her. To be asked to meet him meant that she cared for them as well.

"We are already at 'meet the parents' stage huh?"

"That in love with us already?" Fred and George grinned teasingly down at her. She rolled her eyes at them and, taking their teasing as a yes, simply grabbed onto their arms and pulled them along with her.

"I introduce everyone I care about to my father. You two somehow made the cut." She replied, not looking back at the two in fear they would see the small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She wasn't a very emotional person, affectionate yes but with words...well she would rather kiss a boy then tell the boy she liked him. There was something more embarrassing in vocalizing her feelings, it made it definite. You can always correct your actions, but once something is said its said forever.

"Hi Dad." Amber greeted her father before jumping into his arms for a hug. He hugged her back, spinning her around as he did so.

"Hey pumpkin." He greeted back, kissing the top of her head. Both boys were surprised to hear an American accent from her father, her being purely french immediately disappeared from their thoughts. A curious mystery now set before them.

"I want to introduce you to my new friends, that's Fred and that's George." Amber correctly pointed to each twin, both grinning happily in exchange. Her father's full blown grin turned into a polite smile. He wasn't exactly the emotional type either, and the feeling that he now experienced was something he would have to work out at a later time. A feeling of loss, knowing his daughter was growing up and now having male friends. He wondered which one he will have to idly threaten or if both of them will have to receive it.

"Nice to meet you two. She writes about you all the time." He couldn't help but to tease. Sure she was growing up, but he still had a right to embarrass her like a father should.

"Thanks dad." Amber muttered with a pout. She avoided looking at the twins now, sure of the wide grins they must be wearing.

"Fred! George! If I have to yell for you one more time it will be chores all summer!" The familiar bellow of Mrs. Weasley echoed down the platform easily reaching the twins ears.

"We know!"

"You said that to us last year!"

"You need to be more creative with your threats."

Mrs. Weasley's voice heightened another octave in response, her words becoming an angry jumbled mess.

"Alright love,"

"That tone means we really have to go." Both boys ruffled her hair as a good bye, giving her father a wave as well

"Nice to meet you sir!" They both called, walking back towards their mother who grabbed them by the ears and started to pull them away. Amber watched the scene with mixed feelings, her eyes trained on their mother with thoughts of her own. Sensing what his daughter was feeling he quickly diverted her thoughts by grabbing her suitcase and giving her a nudge.

"Come on, I got a home-cooked meal waiting for us at home."

"Cooked from Stellas or Fords?"

The summer started with boredom on both sides of the friendship. Amber was too cowardly to write the twins, and the boys worried they would come off too bold if they wrote to her first. June faded into July, bringing Amber's 14 birthday. Both George and Fred never were able to figure out her birthday, only able to come to the assumption that Amber's must have been in the summer, since students and professors alike never mentioned her birthday during the year. But as of yet, they had no idea what month let alone what day. So it was pure coincidence that both of their most eventful nights of the summer happened around July 6th, Amber's birthday.

George and Fred were running themselves and their family crazy. Without being able to even write to Amber both boys were plagued with thoughts about her. What was she doing? Was she having fun? Maybe she was practicing quidditch with her dad, or eating at a chocolate shop. Did they cross her mind at all?

Trying to rid themselves of these thoughts the twins were in full pranking mood, the likes of which even the family haven't seen yet. In response to the high volume of pranks Mrs. Weasley was forced to punish them to chores; cleaning all the rooms in the house, polishing the stairs, weeding the garden, washing dishes. There was no end to the chores and even though their bodies were busy their minds were still focused on Amber. It was one day, when the twins were washing the dishes as punishment, when they finally did something about it.

"George, I can't do this anymore. When we were at school it was easy to forget our feelings for her and push the friendship but without her here-" Fred struggled to find the right words. Missing her seemed too light of a word and heartbreaking seemed much too serious, although both were accurate.

"I know, it makes us realize how much we like her now that she's away." George mumbled, trying to focus on the plate he was washing.

"We messed up by becoming her friend. Now I can't stop thinking of her and neither can you. What are we supposed to do now? Ignore our feelings and let some other bloke snatch her up? I'd rather she be with you if she can't be with me."

"I feel the same. Just thinking about some other guy touching her makes me feel.." George trailed off, feeling his anger spike and his grip tighten on the plate. Fred clenched his jaw at the thought, Amber with someone else that wasn't him or his brother sparked a sick feeling that encased his whole body. They glanced at each other, knowing exactly what the other was feeling.

"So what do we do? We can't both date her-"

"We don't even know if she likes either of us let alone both of us." Fred interrupted, his glare hardening on the counter. George sighed and dropped the plate back into the dirty water.

"Well, what do you suggest? I know you'd feel bad if I dated her without you and I would feel horrible if you did as well."

"There's a muggle party happening in town. I suggest we try to forget about Amber tonight." Fred decided, his face serious for once. George nodded, maybe forcing himself to forget about his feelings was the best option.

So they went to the muggle party, their mother all too happy to get them out of the house for a couple of hours. With their newfound height the boys were able to pass for 16, possibly 17 in the right dark lighting, and easily got into the house party some of the older muggle teens were having. A couple of drinks later, enticing female bodies dancing against their own, and they were both off to separate rooms in the house with a girl of their own in hopes of forgetting the one girl that mattered to them.

Amber's birthday was similar in a way. Melanie organized a party for her, being in the same neighbourhood had its benefits. It was mostly a muggle party as well, since Melanie was muggle born and they both lived in a muggle neighbourhood. Melanie's parents were hippies with their ideals; alcohol and weed were permitted at the party with the parents permission and promise to drive everyone home if need be. Amber's own father felt similar, allowing Amber to do as she wished as long as it wasn't detrimental to her health. So, Amber decided to try alcohol for the first time and proceeded to get wasted.

She wasn't stupid, she would not have gotten into Ravenclaw if she were. She got drunk enough to feel good and have fun but not enough to blackout or throw up. She drank enough to push mischievous redheads out of her mind. She missed them terribly, but never admitted it to anyone. Melanie knew of course, not that Amber told her, she knew Amber better than Amber knew herself. So when Melanie saw her own neighbour, a good looking bloke with black hair and green eyes, eyeing Amber like she was a runway model she took matters into her own hands. Amber hardly knew her own feelings and the twins were taking their sweet time... a small push wouldn't hurt. Grabbing her neighbour's arm and pulling him towards Amber she quickly introduced the two.

"Amber, you must have saw Gavin around before. He has been meaning to wish you a happy birthday." Melanie spoke, pushing Gavin forward with her arm. Amber, who was feeling pretty tipsy, smiled brightly at Gavin.

"Happy birthday." He managed to stutter out lamely, distracted by her bright eyes.

"Thank you!" Amber spoke enthusiastically and gave him a hug feeling very friendly. Melanie rolled her eyes at the two before walking off and leaving them alone. After an awkward pause both teens finally started to talk and found that they had much in common. The conversation flowed easily and to Gavin seemed to be heading towards something. But, despite her drunken state, Amber couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. She recognized that he was interesting and likeable but there was still something missing. She shook off the thought and tried to concentrate more on him, both of them now lounging on the sofa in close proximity. Gavin, who was feeling confident after a couple more drinks, casually slung his arm around her as she spoke effectively pulling her closer to him.

She didn't notice. She was so enraptured of whatever it was she was talking about that she didn't notice him getting closer, didn't notice his arm pulling her, didn't notice his face lowering until his lips were on hers. She jumped in surprise, feeling soft lips on hers for the first time. She put her hands on his chest, not sure what to do and opted to wait until he broke the kiss. He didn't. Taking her movements as encouragement he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pushing her lightly onto her back. She was frozen in shock, unsure exactly what to do. He was a good kisser, she'd give him that, and she started to accept it and kiss back when the idea of Fred or George kissing her like this slipped into her mind. In her drunken state she let that thought continue, imaging their tongues rubbing against her enticingly, their red shaggy hair being what she was running her hands through, their hands pulling her closer. However; when she peaked through her lashes for a second and saw black her instead of red, it was like ice was thrown on top of her. Amber pushed him away, breaking the kiss in the process and rose quickly. Her mind was spinning, was she really thinking of the twins when he kissed her? Her first kiss and she was thinking of someone other than the one she was kissing. And not just someone else, two someone else's. She felt her stomach sink, disappointment and confusion the main cause. She saw Gavin looking at her and guilt quickly joined the other two feelings.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly felt sick." She lied and decided to flee the scene. Stepping outside she jogged over to her house only a few blocks over and stumbled up the patio and past the front door, thanking her father mentally for leaving it unlocked for her. Running up the stairs as quietly as she could and into her room she quickly grabbed a quill, some ink, and two sheets of paper and proceeded to write to the twins. What did she write? Well, she wouldn't be able to remember the next day, only knowing that she wrote the twins two different letters but both of them containing the three words that they all were feeling.

 _I miss you_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors's note:

Hi everyone! Just a small author's note to say how much I appreciate you guys! Also thank you for reviewing katlolhogg, Madam3M00dy, Breaking the Remix, stars that listen, and Alera33 (especially you since you reviewed twice!). Another thing is I know its moving a little slowly but thats just for the summer cahpters, when they go back to scholl it willove a bt quicker. Thanks again and hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Fred and George woke up the next morning at the burrow with pounding headaches, nausea, and depression all on top of that. Having sex with those two girls did nothing but increase their irritation. Self-loathing was now introduced into their mixed feelings regarding Amber, feelings that were now impossible to ignored. Eventually, around noon, the two boys figured it would be best to get some food so they could continue their pity party without distractions. Entering the kitchen with disheveled hair, no shirts and reeking of booze Arthur Weasley took one glance at the two and thanked Merlin that his wife was out to Diagon Alley.

"I would clean up before your mother gets home. She'd have a fit seeing you two. Especially smelling like that." Arthur scolded, hiding the fond smile for his boys behind his cup of tea. They nodded tiredly back at him, piling left over bacon and eggs onto their plates and sitting down with a thud at the table.

"Ah I almost forgot, you two received letters last night. Poor little bird was out there all night. Your mother was fussing with it all morning." Arthur continued, throwing two letters in front of the twins before finishing his tea in a hurry.

"If you need me I'll be in the shed with that blasted flying car." He grumbled before magically cleaning his cup and heading off. The twins neither heard what he said nor cared about it one bit. In front of them were two letters written in a very familiar, although somewhat sloppier than they were used to, handwriting. They both glanced at each other before quickly reaching for their own and ripping it open. To George she wrote:

 _George,_

 _I'm having a real difficult time here starting this letter. It probably doesn't help that I'm a tad, just a tad mind you, drunk. Melanie threw this party and well...anyways I'm home now and thought of you and Fred and wanted to write to you two. Everything is boring here, even quidditch is a little dull without my favourite people. Write back to me soon? I miss you._

 _Amber_

George smiled softly at her words. It was a short letter but considering she was drunk he was just happy it made sense. He noticed Fred offering his letter to him and quickly passed his over, curious to see what Fred had gotten.

 _Fred,_

 _Have you ever drank something called Gin? Well, Melanie has introduced it to me tonight and I must confess, I may have liked it too much. Maybe being drunk is a good thing, it pushed me to write to you two. I was thinking of what you two would say if you were there drinking with me and then realized that's what the party was missing, my twins... as Melanie would say of course never me. Write back if you aren't too busy. I miss you._

 _Amber_

Both redheads now sported goofy love-struck grins, thoughts of Amber swirled in there brain. Until thoughts of what they did last night entered as well and guilt quickly consumed them once more.

"Bloody hell George, while she was over there missing us and writing to us we were out shagging." Fred dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

"We are awful men. We should have just wrote to her instead of going out." George groaned and promptly slammed his head down onto the table. He stared long at the mahogany until finally Fred spoke up.

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this. We are feeling guilty over a friend, George. She isn't our girlfriend-"

"Don't say such hurtful things."

"So we shouldn't feel guilty, we did nothing wrong." Fred finished, his voice sounding more confident than he looked. George glanced over at Fred, his forehead still planted firmly on the table.

"She admitted that she missed us Fred." Fred's confidence shattered and he too slammed his head against the table.

"I know!"

Amber woke up the next day with a pounding headache and nausea. After sitting up too quickly, and running to the bathroom in consequence, she finally managed to make it down the flight of stairs, into the living room and over to her father's brewing station and started to brew a hangover potion. About halfway through her father decided to make an appearance.

"Ah seems I came just in time." He spoke, seeing the potion turn into the green colour it was supposed to.

"Just about to call you for help, you know being magic-less and all." Amber faked helplessness, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead in mock despair. The movement made her wince and instead of continuing the charade she slumped into the chair behind her. Her father in turn chuckled at her antics before taking over the potion for her.

"What did you end up drinking? I know you must be smart enough to stay to one liquor all night." He spoke as he was tending to the potion.

"I'm in Ravenclaw dad, of course I stayed to one liquor. Gin was the one Melanie picked and I stuck with it." Amber bemoaned, her hand over her eyes to block out any light. Her father hummed in response before deciding she seemed well enough to tease.

"I guess gin really brings out the writer in you." He hinted, a smile played on his lips. Amber peaked out from beneath her hand, a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Well, I noticed Darcy fly back this morning and since I haven't sent any letters out..." Memories of last night returned to Amber; meeting Gavin, kissing, the twins, fleeing, writing, and finally the last memory of sending off their pitch black feathered owl Darcy in the early morning. Amber slumped further down her chair, a groan escaping her lips.

"I must've sent the twins letters last night." She murmured, her father picking up some of the words.

"What is so bad about writing to them? Do you fancy them?" He asked slowly, unsure if he should try to talk to her about her feelings or not. They never had to before but considering her teen years were now in full swing he figured maybe showing that the door was open for discussion was better now than later when it might be too late. A faint blush took over her face before she quickly controlled her reaction and sported a neutral expression.

"Shouldn't you be asking which one I might like not if I like them both?" A pause followed her question, where her father spent a moment spooning the potion into a vial while he debated how to answer.

"When I went to school in Salem there was this girl there who was dating two men. They weren't twins or even related but they were both in a relationship with this girl. They seemed happy but a lot of people where calling her names and insulting all of them. I am ashamed to say that I never stopped any of the bullying although I never participated. They made her life hell, eventually they broke up because of it. It was like you stole the happiness from their eyes. I would rather you be happy then sad. And I would rather accept you as you are and have you in my life then try to change you and have you leave me. So wether you like one boy or two or even girls so long as you are happy and are in my life I'm happy." He finished, turning around with a smile and handing her the vial. She took it with a small smile, still thinking of his words.

"I don't know how I feel about them." She finally spoke, placing the vial to her lips and drinking the potion.

"Well, you not allowed to date until 50 anyways."

"Dad!" He held up his hands in defence, a smile played on his lips.

"But I'll accept whomever wants you...at that age." They bickered jokingly for a couple more minutes before the sound of tapping at there window broke up their banter.

"Well, I guess whatever you wrote didn't scare them away." Her father joked as he took two letters from the barn owl, reading the sloppy handwriting on the outside of the letter to confirm it was for his daughter.

"Two letters to Miss. Amber Duprée, would you like I read them aloud for you." He teased, sliding his finger under the flap in pretend. His daughter quickly protested and ripped the letters out of his hand.

"You're terrible." She accused in a playful tone, her father rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair.

"I'm terrible! Whatever shall I do?" He cried dramatically as he exited the room. Amber simply smiled fondly before turning her attentions back to the letters. Ripping open the one that was on top first she quickly read what they had to say.

 _My sweet pumpkin butt,_

Amber rolled her eyes at the _endearing_ nickname before continuing.

 _Of course you would miss us! We are, after all, the reason you get up in the morning, why you take breathe! Why you haven't written to us sooner and let yourself go on in this misery is beyond us. Our summer has not been very exciting either, besides when we discovered how flammable Percy's hair could actually get. George and I seem to be the only two people here that appreciate our pranks, we sure wish we had our little curse breaker around. I guess Ron will just have to go on being pink until the potion wears off._

 _You are best to drink with us love, Melanie knows nothing of taste if she gave you Gin. Next time you want to get drunk just come to us, we will be happy to help with some fire whiskey. I wouldn't admit this if you didn't first but, I miss you too. Write back soon._

 _Fred_

Amber quickly reread the last line, her face becoming hot as she reached for the next letter. She had told Fred she missed him, embarrassing herself by writing to them unannounced didn't seem to be enough. She wondered if she told George the same, and then continue to wonder if it would be worse of better if she didn't.

 _My cute little corn cob,_

Apparently these were what they thought endearing nicknames were.

 _Just a tad drunk? And please do tell what made you think of us when you were tad drunk? Or was it just that we haven't left your mind since the train? I can't blame you, we are quite a catch. I also can't blame you for finding quidditch boring without us, we are the stars of the show after all._

 _It seems chores and death by boredom are the only things set up for us all summer. Besides seeing your lovely face at the platform, we have nothing else to look forward to this summer. Write back as soon as you can and since you wrote it first I have no problem admitting it as well, miss you too._

 _George_

Amber ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She told them she missed them as it appears, and they miss her as well. She wasn't sure how to process the giddy butterflies in her stomach or the smile that threaten to split her face. She sat still for a moment in thought, thanking merlin that the potion had kicked in and the room was no longer spinning. She decided to ultimately ignore the embarrassment and simply roll with it. With a stretch, she finally got up and went to write back to her twins.

Throughout the rest of July both the Weasley and the Duprée household received far more letters than ever before. The correspondence between the three never seemed to end, at least two letters were written each day and it seemed that even Darcy was getting tired of flying back and forth. Amber's father regarded this discreetly enough, for without anyone else knowledge, her father and Mr. Weasley also knew each other. Mr. Jerry McCaffrey as Amber's father was known as, worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes specifically in the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. Arthur and Jerry had met at lunch one morning and through some small talk realized who each other was. A plan for a family dinner was arranged, with a promise not to tell either of their children who exactly was the other party was. It was planned for the second weekend in August. Molly Weasley was ecstatic to have guests and gave the whole house a cleaning while the twins bemoaned having to be nice to one of their father's work friends.

Jerry had told his daughter a week in advance about the dinner, conveniently leaving out the name of the other family. It was now Friday, a day before the dinner when he brought it up again.

"I think you should wear that dress that Melanie bought for your birthday tomorrow. It looked very nice when you tried it on." He spoke over his coffee while his daughter was flipping pancakes. She had always loved to bake and cook ever since she was little and he had always benefitted by being her only taste tester. A glance at his growing belly confirmed that having her home for the summer has yet again made him gain weight.

"I would but the only sandals that go with it broke the other night. The strap broke off while I was walking. Couldn't find the bloody thing or I would just have you repair it." Amber complained, placing the stack of banana chocolate chip pancakes on the table and taking a seat herself. Her father hummed in reply before digging into his wallet and sliding her a couple of pounds.

"Here's some money, walk down to the muggle shops today and see if you can find something." He said and started piling his plate with some pancakes and few links of sausages she cooked earlier. Amber took the money, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"Not that I'm not grateful but is there a reason why I should be dressing nicely?" She had always dressed clean and appropriate whenever any of his work buddies or other friends had stopped by, but her father never cared wether she wore a skirt, pants, dress, or shorts before. Now he was recommending a dress? Something seemed off. "Is he your superior or something?"

"No, no just a friend from a different department. I just figured you would like the opportunity to wear the dress, there hasn't been anything going on lately for you to dress up." That was true, lately she had been just wearing shorts and a tank top while lounging around the house. The dress was only semi formal, a nice white and black floral dress the hugged her smaller waist and flared out around her wider hips. Melanie said it was a skater dress or something of that sort.

"Alright, I'll go buy some sandals after breakfast then. If I have left over money do you want me to stop by the patisserie and get some of those chocolate filled croissants you like?" Jerry glanced at his daughter, then at the stack of pancakes, and then at his stomach in contemplation before shrugging.

"Sure, what's a few more extra pounds." He teased knowing when she left for school he will probably loose the weight anyways.

The next day around 3pm Amber started getting dressed after she spent the whole morning making two double chocolate fudge cakes. When her father came in the morning and insisted she make two when he saw she was just going to make one, she questioned him until he finally admitted that the family they were visiting had many children. Her suspicions rose when she asked for the family name and only received silence, a look over her shoulder confirmed that her father fled the scene instead of answering. So as punishment she left her father in charge of enchanting the cakes with a protective charm. After an hour, which consisted of a shower, drying her hair the muggle way since she didn't trust her father with a wand anywhere near her hair, and light mascara and eyeliner she finally slipped on her dressed, tied her waist length hair up into a high ponytail and slipped on her white sandals. Meeting her dad at the front door and giving him another probing look which he promptly ignored she took hold of the two cakes and let him grab her shoulder and aparate to wherever they were going.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber looked at the burrow with a strange sense of familiarity. She paused in her steps and eyed the house with scrutiny. Why did it feel like she knew this place? She had never seen it before but a far away memory nudged her. Fred once described a place like this, a house built high, surrounded by fields and trees.

"We are visiting the Weasleys aren't we?" Amber asked her father, her eyes narrowed into slits at the deception he pulled.

"You know for a Ravenclaw I was expecting you to figure it out sooner." He admitted with a cheeky smile. Amber sighed and fidgeted nervously with the bottom of her dress. It was a nice August day, dry heat mixed with a cool breeze kept her warm and tan but not so much so that she was sweating. But the nerves that had hit her at the realization that she was going to be seeing her twins in the next few minutes made her feel hot and uncomfortable.

Both Fred and George at that moment were lounging on their beds, neither had expected anything out of the ordinary then one of their dad's work buddies coming to visit. Both had also ignored their mother when she insisted they dressed nice and instead sported old denim jeans and t-shirts. They had no one to impress except one girl, the one girl who they had no clue was visiting. The sound of some commotion downstairs lead them to believe that the work partner had arrived and with a roll of their eyes, they proceeded to go downstairs and meet the man.

They arrived at the last step and was greeted with a sight they had not expected. Amber stood there; wearing a floral white and black dress that was tight around her her torso, they couldn't help but notice her waist looked a bit slimmer, and flared out around her hips. It ended about mid-thigh showing off her thick creamy thighs that the both Fred and George couldn't help but to stare at a bit longer. Her hair seemed longer, although tied into a ponytail, but still had that reddish brown colour that they loved. If anything she seemed to have grown more into her pear shaped body this pass summer.

At the sound of feet coming down the stairs Amber looked up to see the two boys she had been missing all summer. They had gotten taller, a fact that Amber sadly didn't miss, and had filled out their tall frames with lean muscle. They had lost whatever was left of their baby fat, leaving their faces slimmer than she remembered. Despite these changes a bright smile filled Amber's face at the sight of them, her eyes sparkling with joy. George and Fred were stunned for a moment; they forgot how much more beautiful she looked with that smile and even felt a bit flustered as it was directed towards them.

"Hey guys." She greeted casually, although she wanted to run over to the two and give them both hugs. However, she was conscious of the fact that both their fathers, and the boy's mother, were in the room watching the interaction.

Her greeting snapped the two out of their frozen state and they both hopped down the last step and approached her. George picked her and spun her around in a hug before handing her to Fred who did the same. Apparently neither of the two cared about who was in the room as much as Amber did.

"What are you doing her?"

"Not that we aren't glad to see you."

Amber, who was now the one a bit flustered, was speechless from the hugs and from being passed around so easily between the two as if she were some sort of doll.

"Your father and I met each other during lunch at the Ministry. Seems we both work there." Jerry answered for his daughter, which gave her that well needed moment that allowed her to organize her thoughts.

"Yes, my father didn't tell me until we were walking up to the house." Amber had finally found her voice, her body was hyper aware of Fred's hand that was still placed on the small of her back and George's fingers that were brushing away some of her bangs out of her eyes. Their lingered touches increased her heart rate.

"Well it is great to have you two. Will your mother be joining us as well?" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke the spell Amber was in, the topic casted her into her deep bitterness on the subject.

"No, if she were I would not be here." Amber answered honestly and stepped away from the twins to properly speak to Mrs. Weasley. Jerry coughed uncomfortably and watched Amber's facial expression as he spoke.

"Her mother and I are separated."

"Is that way you two have different last names?" A voice called from the kitchen table. A quick glance over and Amber identified the boy as the youngest of the males of the family, Ron Weasley. He was a blunt little thing who didn't quite grasp the concept of manners yet. Sitting next to him was a young girl who Amber assumed was the only daughter of the family, Ginny Weasley. They both caught each other's eyes before Ginny turned away bashfully.

"Yes, I took my mother's name at birth to make it easier growing up in France. But now I'm stuck with it." Amber grumbled, her face held an uncharacteristic scowl. The twins frowned at Amber's obvious displeasure and stored away the knowledge of her mother for a later conversation.

"Well, we are glad to have you two. Dinner will be ready in a moment. Boys why don't you show Amber where the table is and get yourselves settled." Mrs. Weasley spoke after an awkward pause in the conversation. The twins happily took Amber's hands and pulled her along with them.

"So what have you been up to all summer?"

"Besides missing us that is."

Amber rolled her eyes despite the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Besides celebrating my birthday, nothing really." She spoke the truth, most of the summer was spent playing quidditch with Melanie or her father and the rest she simply laid around with a book or baked.

"Speaking of which-"

"What day was your birthday?" The twins had given up trying to guess and were satisfied with the fact that they were right with it being in the summer.

"You'll just have to figure it out I suppose." She answered with a grin. The boys pouted pathetically while Amber took her seat, George and Fred quickly grabbed the seats on either side of her.

"You two don't even know her birthday. And you call yourselves her friends?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Shut it."

"I supposed you know all your friends birthdays as well?" Ron hesitated, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. While the kids were talking the parents had entered the room; all were surprised at the sight. Amber, whatever party or wherever they went, had always insisted on sitting next to her father, had always saved him a place and told whoever tried to sit in his place to move. Now, she was sat between two boys, both of which were talking to her so enthusiastically that Jerry did not have the heart to tease her about it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were equally surprised by the seating arrangement. The twins either sat next to each other or across the table from one another, never were they separated by a person before, not even family. Jerry took a seat next to Arthur and Molly busied herself in the kitchen and no one mentioned a thing.

"What lovely cakes you two brought." Molly spoke, interrupting the argument between her sons.

"Amber always bakes whenever we have a dinner party. I let it slip that she should bake twice as much with all these teenage boys." Jerry spoke with obvious love for his daughter. Amber smiled brightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You bake?"

"And why haven't we gotten any sweets before?" George and Fred questioned while they both eyed the cake with hunger.

"How exactly am I supposed to bake in Hogwarts?" They both were forced to give up on that one.

"Are we waiting for two more?" Jerry asked as he noticed the two empty settings on the table.

"Yes Percy is upstairs still getting ready I suppose and Bill should be here any moment. My other son Charlie is in Romania with the dragons so he won't be able to make it." Molly answered as she started moving some of the dishes onto the table.

"Yes prim and proper Percy is still sprucing up."

"You mean prim and proper peacock Percy is plucking his feathers for dinner?" The twins snickered to themselves and even Amber sported a grin from their humour. During the summer one of the letters sent from the twins told a hilarious story of how they managed to have Percy eat one of their transfigurating gummies which had unfortunately turned him into a peacock.

"Behave you two." Arthur scolded although the slight grin on his face ruined the authority behind the command.

"They will never behave." A voice spoke from the front entrance. A man entered the room, looking to be in his early twenties with the same brilliant red hair that the rest of the family sported. His hair was a bit longer then the rest of the males in the family and he looked a bit more ruggish but sported the same mischievous grin the twins had.

"Bill! Glad you can join us." Arthur greeted as Molly went over and fussed over him.

"Bill dear, how nice it is to see you again. You looked like you've lost some weight, I'll be sure to send you home with some leftovers." Molly continued on in this manner for a few more moments before going back to tend to the dinner.

"Hello everyone." He greeted with an awkward wave. Amber shyly waved back while her father got up to be introduced properly.

"Jerry this is Bill my second eldest, he works in Gringotts as a curse breaker." Amber's eyes widened before turning into slits and directing her glare at the two boys around her.

"You're brother is a curse breaker and you didn't mention this to me." She hissed angrily at them and smacked their arms. The twins rubbed where she hit them although neither really felt any pain.

"Must've slipped our minds."

"Forgetful lot we are." In reality neither twin wanted Amber to find out about Bill being a curse breaker. They were afraid he would have all her attention and they would be left behind. A brotherly jealousy formed as soon as they discovered Amber's interest in being a curse breaker, and perhaps they had innocently forgotten what exactly their brother did in response to this feeling.

"Ah my daughter Amber has an interest in that field. Already has her classes at Hogwarts planned out so that she could pursue it after graduation." Jerry pointed to Amber as he conversed with Bill. His attention now turned to her, an excited grin on his face.

"Really? What classes will you be taking later?" Bill asked with a smile and took the seat across from Amber, in between Ron and Ginny. The twins scowled at this and eyed Bill with distaste. Bill was one of the more attractive Weasley's with his dangerous aura and roguishly handsome looks. He pulled many ladies in Hogwarts and the twins wouldn't put it past him to flirt with Amber just to anger them. While usually the twins loved Bill as one of their favourite brothers, today they would have preferred if he had stayed at his own home.

"Fred and George are my best friends, we kind of met over one of their pranks." The twins broke out of their thoughts when Amber spoke their names. They couldn't recall what Bill had asked her but didn't care very much at the moment. Instead they sported large grins and both slung their arms around her.

"Yea Amber is our little partner in crime."

"The third to our ensemble."

Although the boys body language was clear enough to show their posessive nature towards Amber, they still felt the need to end their sentence with matching glares. The message being sent to Bill was simple _back off_. Bill grinned in response, finding amusement despite their serious faces. Sure, Bill was a bit of a player in his Hogwarts days and he did have a weakness for french girls, which seemed to be a trend with the Weasley men, but he had that Weasley loyalty as well. Seeing Amber practically squished between the two boys was proof enough for him that she was theirs, despite the fact that Bill was pretty sure the twins had no idea what they were doing. And although Bill would not deny that Amber was a beauty or that he still had plans of flirting with her throughout the day... he was loyal to his brothers and had already marked Amber off his list.

Amber had no idea any of this was going on. In her own little world her mind went blank as soon as the twins slugged their arms around her, which was impressive considering she was a Ravenclaw with a mind that rarely stopped. Their body heat made it hard for her to breathe and she was glad her dress wasn't constricting or she would have had to step outside for some air. George's fingers were brushing distractingly against her shoulder while Fred, who had his arm resting against the top of her chair, was idly twirling a strand of her ponytail in his hand. Both created a pleasant sensation that forced Amber to bite back a groan of appreciation and instead had her clear her throat.

"Fred and George never mentioned you or I would have been pestering you a long time ago." Amber joked with an easy grin on her face. Her mind slowly got back to full performance with a few stutters in between.

"Hey," Fred scolded with a stronger pull on her hair, a different sensation traveled down her body as her head was pulled back from the tug and gently, but assertively, angled so she was looking up at Fred. The dominance from that action had her pressing her thighs together, her nails scratched into the table and she proceeded to simply shut down her vocal cords entirely in fear of any noise escaping her.

"We did it out of the kindness of our own hearts."

"Yea." George continued and moved his hand gently to the back of her head and turned her to face him now. His fingers were deep into her locks, her hairdo now had come mostly undone. But Amber enjoyed the feeling of George's fingers in her hair and felt her fingers dig harder into the table as she crossed her legs.

"We can't have you distracted."

Fred and George wouldn't have been able to tell you what came over them in those moments to be flirting so carelessly with her. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen her in months, or that she looked more beautiful then they had ever seen her, or that Bill was staring at her for too long, or maybe they enjoyed her reactions too much. The twins were anything but unobservant. Fred enjoyed the sight of Amber's eyes dilated and felt her breathing stutter when he pulled on her hair. Equally as George who enjoyed the sight of parted lips and a pleasured filled dazed gaze from her.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley's happy call broke the three out of their moment, a flush resting on Amber's skin. Bill noticed this encounter, the only one of the family who did, and wondered if maybe Fred and George did know what they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Just so you guys know I'm doing an author's note every other chapter just so you guys get more content. Thanks again for the reviews:

Guest (lol), Alera33(3), Peaches, Madam3M00dy(3), katlolhogg (3),Moonlite 880

Hearts for everyone that has reviewed more than once! I'll be better at updating a little more now btw! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to board now?" Melanie's asked Amber as they stood on Platform 9 3/4. Hogwarts express wasn't due to depart for another 20 minutes and hardly any of their friends had arrived yet, but Amber was insisting they board now.

"Yes please. My head feels as if it's going to explode." Amber complained lowly. She had always gotten a cold in August and this year she had thought she had beaten it, however; she had gotten sick the night before leaving for Hogwarts and now felt like death.

"Are you sure it's because of your cold and not because of a certain set of redhead twins?" Melanie questioned but nonetheless followed Amber onto the near empty train.

"No...of course not. I just want some rest." Amber insisted although she headed towards the end of the train with the knowledge that the twins always took the first compartments, something about always being first for the trolley. Melanie didn't miss this, nor did she miss how Amber choose the compartment whose window faced the fields instead of the platform, as if wanting to hide from anyone who might be looking for them.

"Hey," Melanie grabbed Amber's arm gently, a soft look on her features. "They didn't hurt you or anything did they? 'Cause you know I'll knock them into the next century; I'm not a beater for nothing." Amber glanced over at Melanie and figured she actually _could_ probably knock the twins out with how much she had grown over the summer. Melanie was always skinny and when she was accepted on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a beater she went down in record as being one the of lightest and smallest beaters they had ever had. Melanie never liked that, being small and fragile were two things she considered to be the opposite of her personality. However, thanks to summer quidditch sessions with Amber and some of her baked goods (Amber may have helped a bit more by giving Melanie the higher calorie foods to balance out her high metabolism) Melanie had finally put on some lean muscle and healthy fat. She barged into Amber's room with barely contained excitement when she gained a bra size.

"I know Melanie, they haven't hurt me in anyway. I just want some rest." Although Amber spoke these words her mind went back to the summer dinner, the last time she actually physically saw the twins.

Their bold touches and intense stares throughout the evening left Amber confused and flustered. She still wrote to them of course, it was easier to hide her feelings when they conversed through letters. But now...now she was supposed to see them physically again and with a cold? She didn't think she could handle it and with the headache she already had she didn't want to worsen it with their confusing flirting.

"Alright, you will tell me if they ever do hurt you though." Melanie pointed at Amber as if to make the sentence even more demanding. Amber simply rolled her eyes and pulled out a blanket and pillow from her knapsack. Thank you Professor Flitwick for teaching them extension charms at the end of last year.

"I will. Now I'm going to get some rest, you won't be too bored will you? I feel terrible for keeping you antisocial as well." Melanie simply waved a book at her and sat down opposite of Amber.

"Ravenclaw remember? I'll be fine with a few chocolates and a good book."

It was about an hour later; Amber was dozing on and off wrapped in her navy blue Ravenclaw blanket her father had purchased for her in her first year and Melanie was already halfway into her book when they heard commotion coming from the hallway. Both girls glanced at each other and listened to the sound of compartment doors being opened and closed and voices calling:

"Amber? Is Amber here? Love?"

Melanie smirked, desperately trying to hold in her laughter at Amber's horrified expression.

"I think they're looking for you." Melanie managed to choke out between her giggles.

"By looking in every compartment and calling my name!?" Melanie burst out into laughter at this point even though the glare Amber sent her way should have indeed turned her to stone.

"Want me to make them go away? I'll tell them you're sick and sleeping." Melanie offered after she calmed down. Amber nodded rapidly before laying back down and hiding under the covers. Just in time, for their door was thrown open and the twins stepped inside.

"Amber?" Both Fred and George stared at the pile of covers, trying to distinguish if there was an actual human being in the blanket or not. Melanie cleared her throat and almost laughed when the twins jumped in surprise.

"She has a bit of a cold. She wanted to rest before she got to Hogwarts." Melanie whispered to emphasize the point that Amber was "sleeping". Fred frowned and George hesitantly took a step forward before deciding against it and retreated.

"Alright then." They both spoke before they stepped out into the hallway and closed the compartment door behind them. At the sound of their retreating footsteps Amber threw the covers off herself and looked at the door curiously. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"I thought they would have made more of a fuss." She said and sounded a bit put off by the whole thing. Melanie glanced up from her book with a sigh.

"What's with that pout? You got what you wanted, they left you alone." Amber fidgeted with the blanket and kept her eyes downcast.

"I know. I guess I'm being silly"

"You like them, don't you." Melanie's words broke Amber out of her thoughts and had her scowling back at the blonde.

"Of course I do, they're my friends."

"That you want to snog senseless." Amber sputtered at Melanie's blunt words before she clamped her mouth shut and simply stared at the blanket before her.

"How am I supposed to snog them? They're two different people! I can't even physically snog two guys at once! So how is it that-" Amber abruptly stopped speaking, her hands trembled and her headache was now back at full force.

"So how is it that I like them both?" She whispered the rest of her sentence so low that Melanie had to strain to hear it.

"Amber," Melanie threw her book aside and knelt on the floor next to Amber's seat. "They don't seem to mind. I've seen them watch you since first year." Amber's eyes widened at that but before she could contradict it Melanie continued. "They're eyes are never off you, once you come into the room it's like your their saviour. They practically worship the ground you walk on. I don't know if they have spoken to each other about their feelings but it's obvious that they _both_ fancy you." Amber processed Melanie's words but still had a small childish pout on her face.

"Then how come they left so quickly." Before Melanie could remind Amber that she was the one that wanted them gone the compartment door slid open once more.

"Hello love!"

"I hope we didn't wake you before." The twins took a seat next to Amber, forcing her to move back against the window to accommodate them. Melanie silently took her seat, a small smug smirk on her otherwise emotionless face.

"I was dozing on and off." Amber answered with a partial lie.

"Well Melanie told us you were sick-"

"And we can't have that-"

"So we went to the trolley and got you some chocolate-"

"And we went to Hermione for some pepper-up potion for you." Fred and George grinned down at Amber as they presented a bar of chocolate and a small vial to her. Amber eyed the chocolate hesitantly. She knew the boys didn't have much money from the summer; usually their extra cash came from selling pranks and get-out-of-class candies at school so she knew whatever they spent now was from their own small stash. Endearing as it was she still felt guilty but she knew refusing the chocolate or offering them money would only embarrass them further.

"Thank you." She murmured and took the small gifts from their hands. The bright smile and seemingly prideful look Fred and George had was almost enough to take her guilt away.

"We can leave now if you want to rest."

"You do look tired, love." Amber had already unwrapped the chocolate and was in the process of braking it into three pieces when they spoke. She glanced up at the two and felt foolish as her heart picked up pace at their concerned faces.

 _Ah to hell with it._

"No, I don't want you to leave. I've missed you guys." And with the hope that she could blame this on a fever later on she scooted over to them while removing the blanket off of her and crawled onto George's lap (he was the closest to her) and swung her legs onto Fred's lap. Both boys flushed; George felt her soft bottom snuggle gently onto his lap and hoped that he had enough control of his body and not embarrass himself. Fred was experiencing something similar; Amber had decided to wear a short skirt that day and her bare legs were thrown carelessly over Fred's lap. He eyed her thick thighs and smooth skin with a suddenly dry mouth...where the bloody hell was he supposed to put his hands? He couldn't seem to find a place.

"Here." Amber's voice broke them from their thoughts but before they could even try to speak chocolate was forced into their mouths. Amber had pushed the two other pieces into their mouths simultaneously while she had her piece still in the wrapper on her lap. Fred licked her finger teasingly, a gorgeous blush dusted Amber's face in response, while George was trying his damn hardest not to get hard.

"You two can stay and be my bed while I rest." Amber grabbed her blankets and threw it over herself and the twins, although she was feeling a bit too hot at the moment, and snuggled into George's shoulder while she looked at Fred.

"We don't mind that at all, love." And with that she took her vial of pepper-up potion, washed away the taste with some chocolate and snuggled into George's shoulder all the while ignoring Melanie's smug look.

* * *

" _More." Amber whispered breathlessly as Fred flicked her nipple with his tongue. A smirk adorned his face when he glanced up at her before he teased her nipple once again. Amber groaned as she felt her body flush with heat._

" _Fred..." Amber groaned again trying to have him pay more attention then a simple flick of his tongue._

" _I think she wants more Fred. Demanding isn't she?" George's husky voice spoke from behind Amber, his breath hitting her ear pleasantly. He nipped at her neck at the end of his sentence. The small pain that accompanied the nip turned Amber on even more._

" _Well she's going to have to be patient. I have to worship them properly." Fred returned to her breasts and popped one into his mouth while idly playing with the other. Amber made a noise from the back of her throat that sounded far too similar to a mewl for her liking. She clenched her thighs together enjoying the small friction she received from it._

" _None of that now. George I thought you were keeping her thighs open?"_

" _I got distracted." George answered as his hands rubbed up Amber's body from her waist and palmed her breasts. Amber welcomed the touch with a throaty moan._

" _I've got another way to keep her legs open." He continued and got up from behind Amber. They had her lay down, Fred moved up towards her breast and sucked one into his mouth as George moved down her body and settled between her legs. She parted them willingly for him as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while his other hand gripped her thigh to make sure she stayed open for him. He rubbed her clit slowly and dragged his tongue teasingly against her opening before thrusting his tongue inside her fully._

" _George!" She moaned his name loudly and thrusted her hips up to him. He grinned at her response and placed more pressure on her clit and nipped the inside of her thigh. Fred swirled his tongue around her nipple and flicked it again with his tongue, his hand pinched and pulled at her other nipple. A delighted moan escaped Amber before she tightened her legs around George's head..._

The train cart jolted slightly which caused Amber to come out of her dream with a disappointed groan. She was having the most amazing dream of her twins, a dream that left her damp and wanting. She was glad that the twins never found her...wait...no they did. Amber began to wake up more fully and recognized that she was not sitting on the train's seat but rather George's lap. She snapped her eyes open quickly and was met with two pairs of brown eyes that seemed much too dark and knowing for her.

"Having lovely dreams?" Fred asked in a throaty whisper. His hand was under the covers on her thigh and was placed exactly where George's hand in her dream was holding her leg open. Amber glanced over where Melanie was supposed to be and saw the seat empty. She was alone with them.

"I must say I was jealous at first when we heard Fred's name _moaned_ from you but then mine followed soon after..." George trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. An image that was not too long ago reality popped to his head. Amber had moaned Fred's name in her sleep, a definite pleasure filled moaned, which had Fred grinning and George feeling slightly down. Until she moaned his name as well and clenched her thighs together before snuggling further into his hold. George and Fred shared a meaningful glance before the train car jolted.

"I..." Amber couldn't figure out what to say. She had a wet dream of her crushes, two brothers at that, while they were in the same compartment as her. And she was sleeping on one of their laps! Amber quickly scooted off George's lap and onto the train seat. Her ass slid sinfully against George's hard on and he couldn't help a small groan to fall past his lips. Amber's eyes snapped up to George in realization of what she slid against. The three of them stared wide eyes at each other, the boys waiting for Amber to speak and Amber too embarrassed and shocked to move.

"Amber! How are you feeling? I just went to go change." Melanie spoke as she slid the compartment door open and saw that Amber was in fact awake.

"You should go change too. We should be pulling up to Hogwarts soon." Amber took this chance to get up and clear her throat, her panties felt a tad bit too damp and her legs were a little wobbly. She grabbed her knapsack that held her change of clothes before muttering that she would be right back. The boys let her go, dark intense eyes following after her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the beginning of October and the first month of 4th year gone in an blink of an eye. After the train incident Amber thought that she would have had to avoid the twins at all cost, but the twins never mentioned anything to her. Although, it wasn't because they didn't want to. Fred wanted to talk to her about it. In fact he wanted to know exactly, with as much detail as possible, what the dream was about but George wouldn't even let him bring it up.

"She's obviously embarrassed about it and the best thing for us to do is not to mention it until she's ready. I don't want to scare her away." George explained to Fred at the first night's feast when Amber and Melanie were forced to sit at the Ravenclaw table as custom for the first and last nights of the year. And since the train ride neither of them could take their eyes off her.

Fred wasn't subtle with his staring, even on the way to the castle he could hardly take his eyes off of her throughout the carriage ride. George wasn't much better, he tried his best not to get hard every time she walked in front of him and saw her skirt bounce against her ass. Simply knowing that she at least was attracted to both of them was all that Fred needed to be convinced to pursue her even further while George wanted her to come to them instead. He didn't want to scare her away and loose her because they were too pushy.

So here they were now, about a month later, sitting at the Ravenclaw table during lunch. Amber was completely focused on a new formula for a counter to one of the twins' potions and said twins were trying to find something to do besides stare at her and were failing miserably.

Melanie narrowed her eyes at the two who were completely oblivious to anything else but Amber. She had noticed a slight shift in the trio's dynamic after the train ride. While they were all together everything was normal but when Amber wasn't looking the twins stared at her as if they were disrobing her and when the boys weren't looking Amber would stare at them with a slight blush while chewing her bottom lip. Melanie knew something must've happened but when she questioned Amber about it all she got was an embarrassed stammering and a promise that she would tell her eventually. Melanie was anything but nosy...when it involved other people's lives but when it was Amber, well she needed to know everything about her life. She had been waiting a month for someone to give and since no one was going to budge she figured it was about time she did something about it. Her eyes flickered across the room before landing on a pair of light brown ones that were staring at Amber. A sly smile came upon Melanie's face before she nudged Amber in the arm to get her attention.

"Guess whose staring at you." Melanie whispered not to quietly.

"Who?" Amber asked disinterested as she wrote a note on the parchment before looking at the next one. Melanie tried not to laugh as the twins sat up straighter and tried to nonchalantly look for whom she was speaking of.

"Cedric Diggory." Amber's quill stopped moving as she glanced up at the Hufflepuff table only to make eye contact with the very person Melanie had mentioned. He looked back down at the table, his face turning a deep shade of pink while his friends teased him, oblivious to the fact that Amber was watching.

"Yea, what else it new?" Amber asked in a bored tone as she went back to the parchment in front of her. Fred went to speak but was quickly and non-too gently elbowed by George who simply shook his head at him. Melanie's eyes narrowed further at this before she picked up the conversation again.

"You don't want his attention?" She asked and watched as the twins' eyes snapped back to Amber with interest.

"Nope." Amber answered with a pop and continued writing on the parchment.

"Why? He's gotten taller over the summer." Amber hummed but still didn't seem to care. "His face got thinner and he got more muscular." Still nothing from Amber. "He's a nice bloke, always friendly and intelligent...you know for a Hufflepuff." Amber only smiled at Melanie's backhanded compliment but still seemed disinterested while the twins seemed to be hanging onto every word and every response Amber gave.

"I don't see why you're against it. You never seem to want to date and he's a good guy who's been practically stalking you since second year." Amber huffed in response and casted a quick drying spell on the parchment before handing it back to the boys.

"Yes and if he's so interested then why has he never spoken to me before. I'm not a patient person, I'm not going to wait around for ever." Amber spoke about Cedric but couldn't help but to glance up at the twins at the last part. Their eyes connected and she felt instantly foolish for looking at them while she said that. Fred was now staring a hole into Amber's skull with his eyes and George was biting his thumb in thought. Melanie watched the three before sighing loudly and leaning her face against her hand.

"You guys have been acting weird since the train ride. Did something happened?" At Melanie's question Amber jumped and banged her knee against the underside of the table. The incident hadn't been brought up between them since it happened and she felt as if the mere mention of it increased the intensity of their staring, which was hard since Fred was sure he hasn't blinked in about 10 minutes.

"Well I have to get going. Charms and all that- see you guys later." Amber fumbled for an excuse and quickly left the table, leaving her charms answers behind.

"You forgot your homework- and I'm with you in charms." Melanie yelled after her before giving up and looking over her answer sheet.

"Eh might as well check my answers." Melanie grabbed the parchment and glanced at if before cursing and taking out her own homework to change some answers.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"You are in Ravenclaw." Fred started and George finished. Melanie glared at the two boys as she added more lines to her answers.

"I have street smarts." She replied despite them being obviously distracted. They were fidgeting in their seats and trying desperately not to look at the door where Amber left.

"You guys can go after her. Diggory already did." Melanie spoke as she just crumbled up her parchment and decided to start a new one.

"What!?"

"When did he get up?!"

"Hey Dupree!" Amber swung around quickly at her name.

"It was just a dream-" She started in panic before she realized it was Diggory that was calling for her. She paused in her explanation and instead switched to addressing him.

"Oh hello Diggory." She muttered a bit disappointed that it wasn't a set of red headed twins calling after her. Diggory paused and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You can call me Cedric." He spoke as he approached her with a nervous smile.

"You can call me Amber then." She replied with a forced smile and hoped he would decide to leave her be. She wasn't much of a social person especially when she had a lot of things on her mind, which was often.

"You seemed upset when you ran from the Great Hall, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He had his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slightly hunched and an adorable blush across his face that any girl would feel flattered over. For Amber the only feeling she could describe was annoyance. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his pursuit of her or was stuck up; she just wanted to be left alone. That was the main reason why she left in a hurry, to avoid anyone coming after her. Despite her mood she forced herself to be polite, she didn't want to make him feel bad just for being nice.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Just needed a bit of air." She lied with a smile. He seemed stumped on what to say next and fumbled around with his words before he finally spoke.

"Uh so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You know just as friends!" He spoke quickly as if trying to get what he was saying out as fast as possible. Amber played with the strap of her bag while she mulled over his words. She couldn't think of a good reason why she couldn't be friends with him and cursed herself for being so nice before replying.

"Sure, we can hang out sometime. Although I mostly study in my free time." She hoped he would leave it at that and started to inch away in the direction she was going to previously. He didn't seem to notice she was trying to make an escape and instead joined her in her walk.

"I don't mind. We can study together if you would like." His hopeful expression had her biting her tongue from the retort she was planning on saying _._ She _hated_ studying with other people but felt like voicing that to him might be too rude.

"Sorry _Diggory_ Amber doesn't like studying with other people."

"Amber really doesn't like other people in general." Fred's voice was heard first before an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her away from Diggory while George pushed his way into the space Fred freed up between them and took her bag off her shoulder only to sling it over his own.

"She only likes us." They said together with a pointed look at Diggory. Cedric eyed the two with a calculating look.

"I didn't realize that you two had a claim on her." His tone indicated that he was challenging the two yet cautious of what he was stating. Neither twin could think of an appropriate answer to give. They didn't have a claim on her, not yet at least.

"That's what I thought. I'll see you later in potions Amber." Cedric smiled in her direction but kept his eyes on the twins as he walked away.

Amber was hardly able to pay attention to the conversation. The twins were closer to her than they have been since the train; Fred's hand tangled itself in her hair at the nape of her neck which made pleasant chills run down her spine while George kept his hand on the small of her back, his fingers sneaking underneath the edge of her shirt and rubbing the skin there. The boys were doing this out habit and did not notice how distracted Amber was until Fred repeated his question over again.

"Was he bothering you?" Fred tugged her head back to have her look up at him when he finally realized she didn't hear him the first time. The feeling of George's nails scraping against her hip and the delicate but forceful tug on her hair from Fred weakened her knees. The small moan that escaped her lips afterwards was pure accident. Her eyes widened when she realized that the sound came from her while both boys froze in their actions. Amber quickly broke apart from them and stared at the floor as she spoke.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since the train-" She stopped talking so abruptly that it felt as if the twins physically hit a wall. She bit her lip so hard that she was sure it broke skin but all she cared for at the moment was the tears that pricked her eyes.

"It won't happen again." Amber vowed. She had hoped that they could forget about the train, their obvious lack of physical contact with her was enough proof that they did not want what she wanted. But every night she had dreams of them, she couldn't stop thinking of them and knowing they most likely found her disgusting for dreaming about both of them had her eyes fill with tears.

George gave Fred a concerned look as more students started to fill the hallway as it was getting closer and closer to the beginning of class.

"Fuck it." Fred growled and pulled Amber into a nearby empty classroom with George following along. With a click the door locked behind them and Amber was trapped.

"Fred-" George started to warn him of getting out of hand but Fred cut him off before he could start.

"No George we played it your way, it's obviously not working out so now we are going about it my way." Amber's tears raced silently down her face at Fred's words. She waited for him to tell her never to speak to them again, that their friendship was over. A small hiccup escaped her lips, an annoying consequence whenever she cried.

"Love, are you crying?" Fred spoke softly now, unaware of Amber's internal dilemma. Amber hiccuped again in answer while she tried to get her thoughts settled.

"That's so adorable."

"Shut up Fred she's crying."

"I'm so sorry. I know it's awful for me to think of both of you that way. I know you must find it disgusting or think...badly of me. Please just don't..." She didn't know what she was pleading for; for them not to call her a slut? For them not to discard her? All she knew was that she messed everything up between them.

"You think we find you disgusting for thinking of us that way? Why would you think that?" George asked softly. Amber finally raised her head to look up at them.

"Because you just trailed off on the train about me saying both of your names, and then you guys haven't brought it up at all or have been how you usually are with me or anything so I thought..." Amber trailed off this time, her tears slowed now that she was equally as confused as the boys.

Fred was going to kill George.

"I told you we should've talked to her about it." Fred muttered angrily at George before he reached forward and cupped Amber's face with his hands.

"George thought-"

"You agreed-"

"Alright fine. _We_ thought we would give you some time and not overwhelm you after that very exciting train ride. Trust me when I say we don't think you're disgusting."

"'Cause if you're disgusting then so are we for liking you." Amber hiccuped once more before her breathing finally evened.

"Wait. What are you saying? That you both like me?" Fred rubbed some of her tears away with his thumbs, his ears went slightly pink despite his attempt at keeping a cool exterior. George's ears were equally as pink as he wrung his fingers together. Amber suspected Fred would be doing the same if he wasn't holding her face.

"Yes Amber we like you."

"Tell her the whole truth George. We've liked her ever since first year." Fred corrected in a joking tone although his eyes were dead serious. George couldn't help but to grin at the memory.

"Yea, we both fell for you the first night when you were getting sorted." George admitted. Amber finally finished crying, her face tinged slightly red from the exertion.

"But you both were known for snogging girls in broom closets and dating girls since second year. Why did you date other girls? If you guys liked me why didn't you talk to me until the end of last year?" Amber had so many more questions to follow but held them back for now.

"Well, we were only 11 when we figured out both of us liked you. And at 11 we didn't know that we could actually both have you."

"I'm still in shock that you like us both actually." Fred murmured as he moved his hands from her face and instead ran them through her hair. She sighed in contentment.

"So we agreed not to talk to you or date you or have anything to do with you since we both liked you. If we both couldn't have you then neither one got you." George finished as his own hand rubbed down her arm and lingered on her waist.

"I guess you were right. Even I still don't know how this will work. Do we go on dates all together? Do you guys take turns? Oh that's sounds so bad, what will everyone else think?" Amber rambled as her mind finally caught up to what was happening. "We're going into a three way relationship and none of us know how to make it work." Amber was freaking out, her mind was going a mile a minute while the twins simply watched her with fond smiles.

"Shhh love, it doesn't matter what people think and let us handle the dating part." Fred spoke this time, his eyes never leaving her's as he tried to calm her down. George grabbed one of her hands with his and rubbed small circles on the top of it.

"You just sit back and enjoy the ride." She finally managed to calm down enough again to focus on what the twins were saying.

"Ok. Should I list all my problems now so that way I can say you knew ahead of time or do you guys like surprises?" Amber half joked, her mind going to all the baggage she had from dealing with her mother. Something she has yet to tell the twins about.

"Oh love, when will you realize-"

"You're perfect to us." Amber licked her lips out of habit as she took in their honest eyes and endearing smiles.

"I want to kiss you two now. I just don't know who first." She looked back and forth between the two. She would have just kissed them but was nervous t pick one before the other. Besides, they said they would handle the dating problems right?

Fred and George shared a look before George sighed.

"We agreed if this should ever happen Fred gets the first kiss cause you sat on my lap on the train ride." George pouted although it was playful. They understood that with two people one was going to be first sometimes with certain things but as long as they both were equal with the attention they didn't mind. They talked over scenarios all the time; what they would do if Amber ever accepted both of them. And now their wildest dream was coming true; someone being first seemed a small problem now.

"Come here." Fred practically growled as he grabbed Amber by her waist and hoisted her up onto the desk behind her. A small squeak escaped her lips before being muffled by Fred's slightly chapped ones.

Fred was in pure bliss; so long he dreamt of this. He pushed open her legs and stepped in between them to get closer. Amber moaned into him and gripped onto George's hand tighter. She darted her tongue out and licked at Fred's lips. He opened them immediately for her, his hands on her hips tightened and his mind went completely blank when she gently sucked his tongue into her own mouth. A unstoppable groan escaped him when she gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss further. She tasted like chocolate from lunch and he wanted more. She broke away too quickly for his liking. But when she grabbed George's shirt and pulled him down to her lips he couldn't help but feel love for her. To want both of them equally was hard, he knew this. But she made it seem effortless and he couldn't stop the crazy happy grin on his face even if he tried.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber arrived 15 minutes late to charms. With a flushed face and messy clothing it was easy for her to convince Professor Flitwick that she had spilt pumpkin juice on her blouse during lunch and had to run back to her dorm to change before class. Melanie had spoken with a sickly sweet smile and told the professor that it was true, after all she was kind enough to save Amber's homework when she had left. Melanie kept her sickly sweet smile when Amber took her seat next to her; she felt like she was sitting next to a lion ready to pounce.

"Sooooooooo." Melanie started when they finally exited charms. Amber had managed to ignore her most of the class and with a glanced over at her companion she thought maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"You want to know all the details?" Amber asked bluntly. Melanie eyes widened and a smirk spread over her face.

"So you're saying there are details for me to know about?" Amber scowled at Melanie's response although she hardly felt mad.

"The twins and I are official now although we didn't really have time to talk about whether we are going public or not." Amber admitted with a small blush. The hall was filled with students as they walked down towards potions and Amber couldn't help but keep an eye out for red hair even though she knew they had transfiguration at a different part of the castle.

"You were gone for almost 20 minutes and didn't have time to talk about that? I wonder what else you guys were doing considering you came back with your clothes rumpled and were beet red." Melanie teased and bumped shoulders with Amber who couldn't keep the happy grin off her face. Amber was thinking of a witty reply when they passed a side hallway that connected one side of Hogwarts to the other and caught a glimpse of red hair. It wasn't the twins but another Weasley was standing there staring at a stone wall, her eyes glazed over and she held what seemed to be a black diary to her chest.

"Melanie I'll meet you in potions, ok?" She called and with a quick glance at Ginny Melanie nodded.

"Alright, but don't be late to this one. I'm running out of excuses for you." And with that Melanie set off. Although they weren't keeping there conversation quiet it seemed that Ginny was unaware of anything around her. Amber approached her slowly, her mind reeling with the fact that Ginny looked like she was under some sort of trance; her eyes were glazed and unblinking and her lips were moving quickly as if she were speaking to someone, or chanting perhaps, but no sound was coming out. Amber approached her slowly, she knew full well what could happened to a person when broken out of a deep trance or what could happen to the person that broke them out of it. When she was about a two feet away from Ginny and she still hadn't noticed her presence she decided to speak.

"Ginny?" She called strongly with her hand on her wand, a stunning curse on her tongue incase Ginny reacted badly. Instead Ginny simply jumped as if she were just woken up and turned towards Amber whilst she hid the black diary she had in her hands behind her back.

"Amber?" Ginny asked confused. She didn't understand where she was or what was happening. The last thing she remembered was leaving her herbiology class and heading towards lunch earlier that afternoon. What time was it?

"Ginny are you alright? You looked like you were in some sort of trance." Amber reached out cautiously as if she were reaching towards a startled animal. When Ginny didn't make any indication of moving she grabbed her hand to provide her with some comfort. Ginny's hands were freezing and, with a slight movement of Amber's fingers onto her pulse point, she found that her heart rate was extremely low.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked and moved closer to Amber, she felt so cold now.

"It's a little past 2pm, classes are going to be starting soon." Ginny's eyes widened as she realized she couldn't remember anything from lunch or her free period afterwards.

"I have to get up to the dorm and switch out my books. I'm going to be so late!" She worried and picked up here bag off the floor, slipping the diary in there as well.

"Wait Ginny! Are you alright?" Amber interrupted her frenzy with a gentle look. Ginny paused in her movements and looked at the ground in shame.

"I haven't been doing so good Amber. I haven't really made friends and classes are hard and..." She stopped before she got too emotional and grabbed Amber's hand again to feel the warmth that seemed to escape her own body. Amber ignored the fact that despite what Ginny was going through it gave no reason as to why she was acting like she was possessed a moment ago.

"Sit with me and your brothers tonight at dinner, I'll help you with your homework and I'm sure the twins would love to cheer you up." She said with a smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Alright. Thanks Amber. I really got to go now though." And with that Ginny ran down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. Amber turned towards the wall Ginny was starting at with a frown. She knew she shouldn't ignore all the signs that pointed to Ginny being under some sort of curse or possession but she seemed fine when she left, maybe she was just being paranoid. She sighed and continued making her way down to potions, if she left now she would barely make it and miss detention .

"Hello love."

"Looking beautiful as always." The twins sat on either side of her with skin breaking grins planted on there faces. They were still riding the high of knowing the girl they loved for 4 years now was dating them. Amber gave them such a loving smile back that it took their breathes away for a moment and their minds went blank.

"Ewwww now I'm going to have to deal with this? Can you guys go back to pinning after her from afar?" Melanie spoke with distain even though the smile she had on afterwards clearly showed she was just joking.

"Like you're doing with a certain someone." Amber teased and watch as Melanie's face turned red as she averted her eyes down to her plate. The twins couldn't pass this opportunity up and quickly started to harass her.

"Aww look at her face George, it's as red as our hair."

"Yea she-"

"SHUT IT!" Melanie bellowed before George could retort. Both twins snickered at her reaction while Amber sent her a victorious smile.

"It's about time you get embarrassed for once." Amber's smile disappeared as Fred leaned over to grab a roll of bread off one of the plates and placed his hand on the bare skin of her thigh while George reached for some pumpkin juice and brushed his hand against her breast. Her face flushed as she felt heat pool between her thighs and a breath of air left her lungs.

"Why do you say that love?"

"Is it 'cause you always get embarrassed?" The twins grinned down at her. Amber pushed down her shyness and laid her hands on Fred's and George's inner thighs, higher then what would have been appropriate if they were not hidden by the table. Both boys stopped breathing and stiffened underneath her touch.

"Hmm seems like you two are getting a taste of your own medicine for once." Amber smiled sweetly at the two although it seemed more evil than anything.

"You better not be grabbing their dicks underneath there." Melanie drawled from the across the table. The twins' ears went red while they tried to rein in their perverted thoughts.

"If I grabbed their dicks do you think we would still be sitting here? With the dorms empty and everything?" Amber asked as she took her hands off their inner thighs and continued to eat her dinner. The boys couldn't believe their _innocent_ Amber said and suggested those things.

"Change the subject unless you want their little sister to be dramatized for the rest of her life." Melanie spoke low and quick while she motioned for Amber to look behind her. Ginny just entered the Great Hall and was making her way over to them. Amber waved her over enthusiastically but couldn't help but wonder what took Ginny so long. Dinner started 30 minutes ago and Amber had arrived even earlier than that to help Melanie finish her astronomy assignment for that night. The twins only just joined them now because of a little fiasco in Transfiguration that warranted them a lecture from their head of house; McGonagall was know for her long lectures especially to the twins. Maybe Amber was just being nosy, Ginny could have a justifiable reason.

"Hey guys." Ginny spoke very soft, trying to ignore the curious looks from other members of the Ravenclaw table. The twins broke out of their perverted thoughts of Amber at the sight of their sister and greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Why it seems to be our fair lady Ginny."

"Coming all the way here to grace us with her presence." The twins teased as Ginny took a seat next to Melanie.

"Oh shush you two. I came here for Amber not you two." Ginny teased with a fond grin at her older brothers.

"Yea, don't you two know I'm her favourite." Amber supplied nonchalantly as she buttered her roll. Both boys grasped their shirt where their hearts would have been and cried out loudly, few heads swivelled to stare at them.

"Our fair lady had casted us aside!"

"Our reason for living has left us!" Melanie rolled their eyes at their antics while Amber and Ginny laughed at their dramatics. Amber caught Ginny's eyes as the boys continued with their theatrics (they were now proclaiming how Ginny was stealing their love from them) and saw the happiness there. Maybe Amber was worried for nothing.

Ginny needed help in potions mostly, most of the help needed was in the actual potion making so Amber couldn't help much with that. She promised Ginny that she would ask Professor Snape if she could tutor her properly in his class after school hours. The twins made faces at this and again proclaimed how Ginny was stealing her away from them. Ginny and Melanie parted from the trio as they walked out of the Great Hall, Melanie was heading to her night Astronomy class and Ginny was running ahead to catch up to Ron in hopes of seeing Harry. Amber looked up at the twins when they reached the hallway that they would have to part at; Gryffindors heading left and up Ravenclaws heading right. Before she could wish them goodnight they had grabbed her by the arm and whisked her away down the Gryffindor hallway but then turned down a separate hallway that was empty and quickly piled into a small storage closet.

"Guys-" Amber's words were cut off by a soft pair of lips. With the change in lighting her eyes didn't have time to adjust but by the taste of apples she could tell it was George; he had apple pie for dessert that night while Fred had pumpkin pie. She moaned softly into his lips and circled her arms around his back. She pulled him closer when he tangled his hand into her hair and licked her lip. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue and sucking on it. The taste of apples seemed like an aphrodisiac to her now and she wondered if the taste of pumpkin will have the same effect.

She felt body heat against her back and her hair was brushed away from her neck before a pair of lips attached itself to her pulse point. She squeaked in surprise and bit down a little harder on George's lip; he in turn growled into her mouth and tugged on her hair. Fred was biting and sucking at that same spot that made her squeak while he pressed himself against her. She pushed her ass back into him, a groan escaped her lips when she felt a hardness through his pants. Fred hissed from the pressure her soft ass put on him and bit down on her neck. She broke away from George's mouth to let out a deep moan and take in some much needed air. Amber's hand traveled from George's back to his stomach. She hooked a finger underneath the edge of his pants just above of his buckle. She ran her finger underneath the seam and pulled him closer. While Amber knew she wouldn't pull them down she loved teasing. George felt himself grow harder, if possible, and groaned loudly. He then went down to the other side of her neck and nibbled on the spot underneath her ear. He wanted to see her marked by him.

Amber felt herself grow wet and ground her ass into Fred's growing hardness.

"Fuck." Fred cursed and kissed up Amber's neck to her ear. They did corner her for a reason but with George attacking her like he did they had forgotten the reason for taking her into the closet.

"Love," Fred's voice came out husky in Amber's ear and in response Amber whimpered intoxicatingly into George's ear. George bit down onto Amber's neck trying to control himself.

"George, we had a question for her." Fred managed to say while he hooked his own fingers in Ambers's skirt and rubbed the skin underneath. George barely registered Fred's words but once he did he retracted himself from Amber's neck and licked his mark on her.

"Yea I remember. We wanted to know-"

"If you would like to-"

""Go to Hogsmead with us ?""

Amber almost laughed at the question. She already figured they were going together but maybe she presumed too much.

"Of course. You didn't have to trap me in a closet to ask." She replied and shuddered when George bit again on her neck. She reluctantly continued with what she was going to say. "But maybe we should stop now." She waited for the disappointment from them or complaints but all she got was a firm kiss on her mouth from Fred, pumpkin was indeed as good as apple, and another bite on her neck from George before they separated from her.

"Whatever you want love."

Melanie hated walking around the castle without Amber. While it seemed that Amber relied more on Melanie, if other students were to take a closer look it is really Melanie relied equally or more on Amber. Melanie was muggle-born and Amber was pureblood, not just any pureblood but an important one. Apparently her mother was important shit in France (she wouldn't refer to her so rudely if she didn't know the trouble she caused Amber and her father) and her father had many connections from America and from being in the Ministry. While Amber and Melanie hated talking about blood status, the only thing that protected Melanie from the blood purist Slytherins was Amber. Their daddies all wanted their sons to connect the Duprée house with theirs and their mommies wanted their daughters to be friends with such an upstanding girl.

So when Amber was around no one bother her, if their parents knew they showed such a shameful display (such as fighting or bullying) in front of Ms. Duprée their punishment was harsh. Melanie always joked that it was because they were sick of incest and finally wanted to breed normal children. No matter how you looked at it though, Melanie was under Amber's protection but to the Slytherins that only applied when Amber was around or when they knew Amber would show; like classes. Melanie was only caught a couple of times without Amber and that was only by one or two Slytherins. Melanie excelled at Transfiguration and Astronomy and worked her ass off for everything else. She could hold her own one on one, be it duelling or muggle fighting, but when a group approached her she was screwed. Like she was right now.

Amber left a note to Melanie that morning saying she had to leave to breakfast early to talk to Professor Flitwick about extra credit-like she needed- it but Charms was her worse subject. Usually Melanie wouldn't have thought anything of it and just would have been extra careful but it was Friday the 13th and in October at that and she was paranoid. And it seemed that paranoid feeling was right because right outside the Great Hall, just out of eyesight of the Professors, was a group of Slytherins.

Melanie made a move to pass them but when one sent a tripping jinx at her and they started calling her a filthy mudblood she had to stop and face them, her honour wouldn't let her just flee.

"Duprée not around to protect your ass mudblood?" Rachel Ramsey was the one who started all the hate on Melanie. It might have been because Melanie kissed her crush Lucas Grimly back in second year, she might have kissed him because she heard Ramsey say some hateful things towards Amber. Either way, Ramsey hated her and she hated Ramsey. But it seemed today Ramsey brought a group of Slytherins as back up.

"Still sore about Lucas? Guess he saw the value of a mudblood over a blood purist huh?" Melanie couldn't keep her mouth shut, which was ironic since she only sucked at duelling because she just couldn't remember the curses or spells or jinxes when it came down to it but damn she could remember comebacks and taunts just well.

With a cry of anger Ramsey casted a horrible boil curse at Melanie and Melanie, being horrible at duelling, couldn't think of one defensive spell and simply watched the jinx come closer. A shield appeared in front of her and sent the jinx back to Ramsey who easily dodged it.

"Protego is the spell Melanie." A voice spoke behind her. Amber was standing their holding her wand. Amber was excellent at duelling, already able to preform voiceless spells and on her way to wandless as well. But that wasn't what Melanie was focused on, it was the look in Amber's eyes. Amber was a pacifist, she wanted to work as a curse break not to be the one creating the curse. She didn't like violence but when it came down to someone she loved, someone she was loyal to... well Melanie compared her to a mother lion protecting her cubs. Amber would maul them.

"You would all do well to walk away." Amber ordered, she knew the stupidity of the Slytherins to hold her up at a higher stander just because of her parents but if she had to use it to stop Melanie from being bullied then so be it. Most of the Slytherins moved to go, some muttering half ass apologies except Ramsey. Her eyes almost seemed crazy.

"No, I'm done watching everything I do or say just because of Ms. Duprée here. Impedimenta!" She cried and sent another jinx towards the two girls; Amber simply waved her wand and another shield protected them.

"If you want to duel me Ramsey then lets do it properly. Lockhart and Snape are letting people duel at the duelling club tonight. I challenge you and I do hope you accept my challenge." Amber spoke without any feeling although her eyes betrayed her and showed her fury. Ramsey grinned manically.

"I accept. See you tonight." Ramsey turned on her heels and walked away. Amber turned to Melanie and quickly hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you this morning, are you alright?" She asked and looked her over for anything she might have missed. Melanie smiled evilly.

"Of course I am, you're going to be duelling little miss pureblood tonight. Now come on we are going to be late for double potions, I hope you grabbed me some breakfast." And with that the two girls walked down to the dungeons.

"Ms. Duprée I hope there is a reason for you to be loitering around after class." Professor Snape's voice drawled as Amber slowly put her books into her knapsack while she was waiting for the other students to leave. Too slowly it seemed since Professor Snape was quick to call her out on it. While Melanie excelled at Transfiguration and Astronomy, Amber excelled at Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions, for obvious reasons, she was well on her way to becoming a curse breaker.

Professor Snape, while cherishing his Slytherins, did have a few other favourites from other houses, although Gryffindor was not allowed in this category. Amber was his favourite Ravenclaw, close to being his favourite overall if Draco, his godson, did not start Hogwarts last year. Professor Snape saw a bit of himself in Ms. Duprée, her thirst for knowledge rivalled his own at that age and her mature behaviour inside and outside of class, as far as he knew, made her the least annoying of all his students. So, seeing her waiting after class sparked his curiosity.

"Sorry Professor but I wanted to speak to to you after class. I hope I'm not intruding or delaying your next class." Ah see manners, Snape can respect someone with manners.

"Not at all Ms. Duprée I have free period currently. Speak your mind." He motioned for her to approach his desk, which she did, and accio-ed a chair for her to sit on. She thanked him, sat down, and then began.

"There are two things I wanted to discuss. The first is to ask you for permission to be able to use your labs after class time to help tutor Ginny Weasley. I'm sure you have noticed her struggle with the process of brewing potions. She asked me for help but I would feel more comfortable in a lab setting then trying to teach her somewhere more...flammable." She struggled to find the right words. Ginny was smart but she had trouble adding ingredients at the right time or monitoring the temperature. Professor Snape mulled over her words. While Ginny Weasley was less of a nuisance then her other siblings he had noticed she was having trouble with the brewing process of her potions and was going to suggest a tutor. He gave her props for realizing her faults and finding a tutor herself at least.

"I can lend you the classroom Tuesday nights from 7pm to 9pm. That should be enough time for brewing 1st year potions and the Slytherin quidditch team has the pitch at the time so it shouldn't conflict with your practice." She bowed her head for his consideration as he continued.

"The first night I would like to be here to see how everything is going. I trust your capabilities Ms. Duprée but anything can happen."

"I understand Professor. Thank you." Amber took a pause now before continuing to the next part of the discussion. "I don't know if Rachel Ramsey has been able to approach you yet but I am also here to inform you that I have challenged her to a duel tonight during the duelling club. I wanted to apologize for not asking your permission before hand but am now asking. Would it be alright for us to duel? Obviously not to the death." Amber spoke quickly in embarrassment for not asking Ramsey's head of house beforehand but if she didn't challenge her when she did it probably would have lead to a duel in the hallways. Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at this and leaned forward in interest.

"No she did not but I assume you had no choice but to challenge her. I am aware of her... impatient nature." Now it was Professor Snape choosing his words carefully and while Amber neither agreed nor disagreed he knew it to be true. "I will grant permission to allow this duel and assume that Lockhart will be your choice as a sponsor." Sponsor wasn't exactly the right word but it fit the description. A professor had to be on the sideline of each student that duel to either forfeit for them or heal them afterwards and since Professor Flitwick was not apart of the club and Lockhart did come from Ravenclaw it only made sense that she would request him.

"No Professor, if it is alright with you I would rather not be associated with that idiot...ah I mean with him." Her correction had Professor Snape close to chuckling but he settled for a smirk. "If Ramsey has not spoken to you yet then I know she has not chose you as a sponsor and so I would like to ask if you would be mine, please." Amber knew it was a surprise even before she saw the look on his face.

"I accept, don't let me down Ms. Duprée."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I will be putting the author's note at the end of the chapters now so that way I can address some things without creating spoilers. First things first though, thank you all that have reviewed since the last author's note.

BreakingtheRemix ( thank you! I'm happy you like the story so far)

Alera33 (I love that you review every chapter thank you! You made my day with your last review lol)

Katlolhogg (I'm going to be trying to update more often, thanks for reviewing!)

Savage Kill (yes tension is going to build I mean they are sexually wired teenagers lol)

Peaches (Thank you for reviewing!)

Simbacurls (a lot of things are going to be coming out in future chapters. While Amber is innocent in certain aspects, I am doubtful a lot of 14 year olds know about polyamory, there are still things that may be surprising later on I'm trying to go for that slow build lol but hopefully it will come out in the next few chapters)

Also I added the friday the 13th duel thing on at the last minute. I've been trying to make my chapters longer so I'm trying to add more than one thing in each chapter. Thanks again for reading and keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you two be collecting the bets or should I? I figured I should since your partial to Amber and all." Lee Jordan spoke as Fred and George sat down to dinner that night. Amber and Melanie were at quidditch practice and wouldn't come until later for dinner so the twins sat at the Gryffindor table in the meantime. While pilling their plates even higher with baked chicken and boiled potatoes they replied to Lee.

"Bets for what?"

"And what about Amber?"

The twins didn't have a chance to speak to her today, Amber had only herbiology and double potions that day, one with Slytherins and the other with Hufflepuff, and with quidditch practice they didn't even get a good morning kiss.

"At the duel tonight; Duprée verse Ramsey. I figured people would be more likely to place their bets with me since I'm impartial and all." Lee would have continued if the twins' look didn't stop him. "You two didn't hear? Challenged her right outside the Great Hall this morning. Amber even somehow got Snape as a Sponsor instead of Lockhart, Ramsey practically shit bricks when she heard..." Fred and George had stopped listening at this point, both were staring at the door praying Amber would walk in any second.

They both knew Amber was good at duelling, Fred still had nightmares of the stunning spell she practiced on him last year, but to have her duelling someone seriously had them worried. What if she got hurt? They stared at the door anxiously, Lee had given up trying to talk to them and instead started to collect bets himself. He might have also placed a bet on Amber for George and Fred...they'll thank him later.

About 30 minutes before dinner ended, the Ravenclaw quidditch team entered the Great Hall. While all of them looked exhausted they all entered with smiles and ransacked the rest of the food at the table. Once Fred and George spotted Amber's copper hair they quickly set off towards her, their plates still untouched.

"All I'm saying is that I think you hit that bludger too hard." Amber grumbled to Melanie as she rubbed more bruising ointment onto her shoulder. Melanie was about to apologize when Amber's set of twins sat across from them at the table.

"You're duelling tonight?!"

"Against Ramsey?" They bellowed causing half the Ravenclaw table to look at them. Amber blushed in embarrassment and capped the ointment.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier-"

"Cancel it." Fred interrupted, his eyes were frantic as he spoke. "Cancel it, please. I'm not just about to stand by and watch you get hurt. And neither is George." George hesitated with his agreement; when they came over to talk to her he didn't think they were going to force her to cancel it. However; knowing Fred he shouldn't be surprised. Fred was always the more protective one, always putting himself first in a fight to avoid anyone else getting hurt.

"George? You feel the same?" Amber asked, her eyes narrowed as she analyzed the two. George glanced between his brother and his love before sighing.

"I agree with Fred, I don't want to see you get hurt." He admitted with a frown on his normally happy face. Melanie stayed quiet throughout all of this although she felt guilty that this was technically her fault.

"I'm glad you two both believe that I'm not good enough to participate in a little duel without getting hurt. Your confidence in my abilities, or lack thereof, really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Amber spoke sarcastically while trying to hold down the hurt. Knowing that they didn't believe in her was unsettling and depressing.

"It's not that love-"

"Sure sounds like it." She interrupted Fred and pushed away her half-eaten plate. Her appetite was gone. "I expected more uplifting comments from you two." She mumbled and got up from the table to make her way to the dorms.

"Love-" The twins' tried to stand up from their seats but found themselves unable to.

"Seems like I'm capable enough to jinx you two without you guys realizing it." Amber muttered and left the table for good. The twins searched their pockets for their wands while trying to think of a counter.

"Why did Ramsey even challenge her to a duel?" George asked Melanie as he finally managed to get his wand out. Melanie looked at them sadly

"Ramsy didn't challenge Amber; Amber challenged Ramsey. She caught her bullying me outside the Great Hall and was fed up with it. While your family stays out of the pureblood politics Amber can't." Melanie hesitated,unsure if she should continue telling them about Amber without her permission. "I can't say much about Amber's life but her family has a lot of pull. If Amber wins none of the Slytherins will bother me anymore." Melanie murmured and picked at some of Amber's left overs.

"All she was talking about today was how nervous she was about the duel. She was looking forward to seeing you two, saying you guys would believe in her and cheer her up." Melanie's gazed narrowed at the two before she waved her own wand and unstuck them.

"Second day into dating and you two are already messing it up. She has a lot more on her plate then you two know." And with that Melanie also left the table, her bag filled with sweets and bread for Amber. She were going to need it for the duel tonight.

"You look a little nervous Ms. Duprée, I have to say it is unbecoming of you." Professor Snape addressed Amber later that night as they made their way up to the Great Hall where the duel would take place. Snape had called Amber down to his classroom before the duel to remind her of the rules that Hogwarts instilled on the underaged duel. It was simple logic really; no unforgivables, the professor can yield for the student if they feel the student cannot complete the duel, and so on. Now they were making their way up to the Great Hall and Amber couldn't help her thoughts from drifting to her twins. Their doubt in her abilities really put a damper in her spirit and caused her to doubt herself.

"Just because I am nervous doesn't mean I'm not capable." Amber replied. She could easily bluff her way through anything, growing up with her mother has taught her how to put on an air of indifference and confidence. The only people she seemed to not be able to pull off this act to was Melanie and her twins.

"Very wise words Ms. Duprée. Those who are nervous before a duel are often better prepared then those who are not." Amber glanced over at Professor Snape as they stood outside the open doors to the great.

"But Professor, you just said it was unbecoming of me." She reminded him timidly.

"Well yes Ms. Duprée, you could be as cocky as Lockhart or as nervous as Longbottom and still win this duel. Ms. Ramsey is not one of my...brightest students." Snape admitted with a smirk. "Nor one of the nicest. I believe this will be a great learning opportunity for her." Professor Snape tried not to get involved with any student drama but when even students of his own house complained about Ramsey's bullying he couldn't ignore it any longer. Luckily, Amber approached him about this duel before he was about to intervene. Amber was a bright witch, smartest in her year and excelled in DADA, he had no doubt in his mind that Amber would win. And once she did he hoped it would be humiliating enough for Ramsey to stop bullying.

"Well I'm glad you think I can take on Ramsey so easily Professor." Amber spoke honestly but felt disappointed that her Professor could believe in her but her own boyfriends couldn't.

"Amber!" Professor Snape and Amber both looked up at the sound of yelling. Directly down the hallway to their right were two red headed identical teenaged boys running their way. Amber stiffened her posture at seeing them and hoped they weren't there to try and convince her to cancel the duel once more.

"It seems your fans want you Ms. Duprée, you have 5 minutes." Professor Snape walked away without waiting for a reply. Amber simply smiled at Professor Snape's odd sense of humour before turning her attentions back to the two boys that finally reached her, although terribly out of breath.

"If you two are here to stop me you might as well leave." Amber spoke blunt and cold; a voice the twins have never heard her use to address them. They physically winced from the tone but continued anyways.

"That's not why we're here." George blurted out as soon as Amber went to walk away. She paused in her steps and turned her attention back to them. Fred took this as the okay to continue

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He confessed softly and hesitantly took a step closer to her. "It's not that I don't think you're capable of winning against that pureblood crazy Slytherin, in fact I have no doubt that you will beat her." Amber was confused now, if they believed she was going to beat Ramsey then why did he want her to cancel the duel?

Fred took another step forward as he continued his apology and was glad to now be in arms length of her.

"I'm just terrified of the idea of you even possibly getting hurt, that doesn't mean I don't believe in you. You could be duelling a five year old and I would still be worried." He admitted softly and cupped her face with his hands. Amber relished in his grasp for a moment before turning to George who took this as an opportunity to speak as well.

"We will always be worried about you Amber, not because we don't believe in you but because we care about you so much. It was wrong for Fred to just demand you cancel the duel-"

"Hey you agreed!" George rolled his eyes at Fred's interruption and continued.

"Ok when we _agreed_ that you should cancel the duel. It wasn't right of us, especially when you were looking to us for support." He admitted and grasped onto her hand.

"Thanks you guys, it really means a lot that you two apologized to me." She smiled at the two boys before giving them both a kiss on the check. Although neither boy said it, going all day without any sort of physical contact with her hurt them. It was like their bodies ached and their nerves made them all twitchy, seeking out her touch.

"I have to go get started now." She removed herself from their hold and made her way towards the closed doors of the Great Hall, she could hear the excited chatter already.

"Don't worry love-"

"We'll be right there rooting for you."

"Quiet down!" Professor Snape only had to growl this out once for the chatter to die down immediately. If Amber didn't know any better she would say he seemed almost smug at the fear he instilled in his students.

"Now as I'm sure you all have heard we have a formal duel between two students tonight." Excited whispers broke out yet again before Snape's glare had them deathly silent again. "Since the duel is between two minors sponsors are needed; I will be Ms. Duprée's sponsor and Professor Lockhart is Ms. Ramsey's." Snape continued as most of the girls clapped excitedly as Lockhart took a bow and waved and blew kisses to his students. Ramsey looked horrified at her sponsor who was now acting even more stupid then a first year.

"Thank you again for being my sponsor, I don't think I would have been able to stand next to Lockhart let alone agree to have him as my sponsor." Amber muttered lowly to Professor Snape who simply smirked to show his amusement.

"Come now Ms. Duprée don't speak that way about a Professor." He reprimanded although with his monotone voice it was obvious he wasn't serious about it.

"Now in a formal duel the two will go up to one another, shake hands in show of good sportsmanship and then turn around and walk ten paces back from one another and then the duel will begin." Snape addressed the room filled with students as Lockhart signed one of his books for a second year girl. It was only when Ramsey and Amber walked towards each other that Lockhart finally started paying attention.

"Alright shake hands." Snape addressed the two girls when they were arms length away. Ramsey sneered at Snape feeling betrayed that her own head of house refused to be her sponsor. Amber decided to be the bigger person and thrust her hand forward to shake Ramsey's. Ramsey looked at Amber's hand as if it was a piece of trash before shaking it lightly and quickly releasing it.

"Alright turn around now and walk ten paces. Remember no unforgiveables!" Snape instructed as both he and Lockhart stepped off the table they used as a stage. Amber and Ramsey both reached ten at the same time and all that was heard was Snape yelling "Begin!".

"Conjunctivitis!" Ramsey screamed and a powerful curse flew towards Amber. Amber's eyes narrowed, Ramsey's curse was meant to blind her, and her arm came up as she silently cast Protego once again. Some of the students who didn't know about her wordless magic whispered excitedly. Ramsey dodged her own spell as it came flying back at her.

"That's all your going to do? Always with that fucking shield." Ramsey yelled angrily. Amber simply stared at her silently, knowing her silence would be Ramsey's undoing.

Ramsey growled at Amber's stoic expression before yelling "Glacius." Again Amber raised her wand and Protego was casted and again Ramsey's spell was sent back to her. However; this time Amber silently casted Lacarnum Inflamarae right after Protego. A huge fireball was sent at Ramsey who just had enough speed to cast her own Protego, Amber side stepped her own spell. She kept sending fireballs in hopes of catching Ramsey off guard but Ramsey was good at dodging, well it seems that was the only thing she was good at.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone shouted to Amber's left. Ramsey was just playing around with Amber this whole time, her real trick was having one of her classmates disarm Amber from the sidelines. It seemed to work, Amber was not expecting a spell to come from anywhere else besides Ramsey so she was hit with it full force and her wand went spiralling forward. Ramsey caught it with ease. Snape was quick to step forward, ready to call off the duel when cheating was involved.

"Professor Snape I'm fine. If cheap shots is the only thing she can do then so be it." Amber spoke quickly as she eyed Ramsey with her wand. Professor Snape honoured Amber's wishes for the time being but held his wand ready in case anything were to happen.

"Oh does Ms. Duprée here think she can beat me the muggle way? Trying to be like your mudblood friend over there?" Ramsey taunted, she had hoped to get a rise out of the normally composed girl but she had no idea how much taunting Amber was like poking a lion.

"What did you say?" Amber spoke in a barely controlled whisper. Ramsey, who mistaken her whisper for one of fear, smirked at the girl. Feeling confident with her wand in her hand Ramsey licked her lips in anticipation.

"I called her a mudblood." Amber snapped her head up, part in anger and part in confusion. She didn't think Ramsey would dare to say it again, she didn't think Ramsey was that stupid. There was a reason why all the Slytherins respected the Duprée house. The witches and wizards that came out of the house had very powerful magic and had very precise control of that magic. They were usually either great wizards that helped many or dark wizards that destroyed everything they touched; there wasn't a middle. If you were knowledgable in those things, like Hermione who questioned Amber when she first met her about her ancestors, then it was obvious to not anger her; Ramsey didn't know her history.

"LANGLOCK!" Amber screamed and held out her hand. Her magic flared, her anger pushed the normally controlled flow to higher levels. Her wand, which was still in Ramsey hand, lit up at the end and listened to its master; Ramsey could no longer speak. Hushed and excited whispers broke out as Ramsey let out loud groans trying to speak. She dropped both wands as she panicked.

"Immobulus." Amber spoke clearly and Ramsey froze exactly how she was, eyes wide as she wached Amber approach. Amber grabbed her wand from the floor and kicked Ramsey's aside into the crowd who were eerily silent.

"Listen closely Ramsey, I went easy on you today because I am usually kind" Amber paused here as she walked even closer to Ramsey who was now at Amber's will. "But if you ever hurt any of my friends-" Amber leaned closer to Ramsey, so close that her hair was touching the side of Ramsey face. "I'll kill you." Although those words were whispered the Great Hall was so silent that everyone heard her. Amber stepped away slowly with a charming smile on her face.

"Profrssor Lockhart, I do believe Ramsey is incapable of finishing this duel. As her sponsor you are supposed to forfeit for her...or did you forgot?" She asked pleasantly snapping almost everyone out of their trance. Professor Snape had an amused smirk on his face, one he tried to hide, at Amber's horrible manners to Lockhart. Yes, she definitely was his favourite now.

"Ah yes. Ms. Ramsey is unable to continue, as her sponsor I forfeit the match for her." Professor Lockhart spoke dramatically as he stepped onto the table and approached Ramsey caustiously.

"If you could remove the spells you have casted on her." Amber waved her wand and instantly Ramsey was able to move and speak again. Before anything could come out of her mouth however Professor Snape also stepped onto the table.

"Ms. Amber Duprée is the winner." He drawled out with a bored tone although feeling exceptionally proud of her, despite the fact that she had just defeated a student from his house. To see bullies like Ramsey defeated brought him a certain satisfaction that could only be because of his childhood.

The crowd, which was eerily silent during Amber's threat, now broke out in a mix of cheering and booing; the cheering out numbering the booing since only Slytherins were disappointed by the results.

"That ends the duelling club for this week, next Friday we will be picking students to try there own hand at a formal duel. Please return to your dorms." Professor Snape finished and, with a fleeting smile at Amber who was sure she imagined it, left the Great Hall.

"Amber!" Melanie screamed as soon as Amber stepped off the table. She quickly tackled her into a hug. Melanie was so thankful Amber had done that for her, she was scared that Amber would get hurt when Ramsey had cheated and gotten her wand but now that she was safe she could only be thankful. Amber returned the hug with a hum of contentment; the analogy of Amber being like a lion was brought forth again to Melanie with the purr like hum she made.

"Thank you." Melanie whispered softly into Amber's shoulder.

"You're my friend Melanie, I know you would do the same for me." Amber murmured back and removed herself from the hug. Melanie smiled up at Amber before her normal scowl returned to her face.

"Can't believe she tried to cheat like that, moron." Melanie spat as she rolled her eyes, the moment now gone. Amber laughed and shook her head at Melanie's mood changes. Amber and Melanie found they were stuck in the crowd that was slowly leaving and had to follow the line of traffic, even though Amber wanted to find her twins. The two stepped out into the hallway and before they could turn towards Ravenclaw tower hands grabbed both of them.

"Hello love."

"Excellent duel that was." The twins stared down at Amber with fond smiles. Lee snorted at them and rolled his eyes.

"They say that now but I had to hold them back from jumping the table when you lost your wand." Melanie stared wide eyed at Lee as he spoke with his hand on her arm. He was the one who grabbed Melanie to stop her and although he was speaking loud enough Melanie couldn't hear a thing; her heart was beating too fast.

"Of course we were."

"We aren't about to stand by and watch her get hurt because she cheated."

"Good thing we didn't intervene though,"

"Yea, how you beat Ramsey was bloody hot." Amber blushed at their words but her smile didn't leave her face. Fred and George weren't joking when they told her that; seeing her threaten Ramsey was attractive and if it weren't for all the students around they might have jumped her as soon as the duel ended. Instead, George slipped his hand onto the small of her back and pulled her closer to them as Fred entangled his hand into her copper hair and tugged her head back to look up at him. He smirked when her eyes dilated and her lips parted; she always reacted so quickly to them.

"Eww get a room, have you two been like this ever since she agreed to date you guys?" Lee asked, although he didn't talk to Melanie or Amber much, Fred and George filled him in on all the progress with Amber. They were talking nonstop the other night when they were official. Amber didn't mind that Lee knew, it wasn't like they were keeping it a secret they just weren't as public with their affections like so many other students.

"Yea, it's sickening isn't it?" Melanie complained trying to sound like she wasn't having a panic attack standing so close to Lee Jordan.

"Anyways, you two are coming up to Gryffindor tower. We're throwing a big party for Amber." Lee continued and threw his arm nonchalantly over Melanie's shoulders to lead her away as the twins did the same with Amber. While Amber felt warm and comfortable in the twins arms, Melanie was having a internal panic attack while on the outside her face was as stoic as Snape's.

"Sure its a Friday anyways, not like we got to be anywhere in the morning." Amber agreed while eyeing Melanie. Amber knew of the crush Melanie had on Lee and while she never really saw proof of it she was sure as hell witnessing it now.

It was well into the night, the party up at Gryffindor tower provided plenty of booze and music. Amber and Melanie drank and danced until they felt just on the edge of drunk. That was when Lee announced that he was heading upstairs with the twins to smoke a joint. The twins stared fearfully at Amber while Lee spoke, they had never hinted to Amber that they smoked before and were afraid of her reaction.

"Good thing I rolled these before we left huh?" Melanie nudged Amber while pulling two joints out of her pocket. Amber laughed at Melanie, completely unaware of the twins' stare.

"You knew I would want to smoke after the duel yea?" Amber asked and grabbed the one that was rightfully hers before following after Lee.

"You two coming?" Melanie asked the twins who followed quickly after.

"You smoke Amber?" They asked when they finally entered their dorm. Amber, who was tipsy enough not to notice the twins' astonishment, simply placed the joint between her lips and lit it with a small incendio.

"Yup, I only smoke on the weekends or during the summer though. I get too distracted and end up skipping classwork if I smoke during the week." Amber answered as she took her two hits and passed it to Melanie. Melanie, who got really talkative when drunk, took her two hits quickly and passed it to Lee, who was rolling his share.

"Yea plus Amber get extremely horny when she's high." Melanie supplied to the conversation. Amber's face turned red as she hit Melanie on the arm with hardly any force.

"Melanie!" She hissed, refusing to look at either Fred or George who were burning a hole through her with their eyes.

"Hey I ordered the damn vibrator for you so I'm allowed to talk about it. And the erotica novels too!" Melanie teased and reached for another shot of fire whiskey.

"No more for you." Amber grabbed the bottle and put it into her own lap. Fred and George already finished their hits and were passing it back to Amber who now had no choice but to look at them.

"It seems there is a lot we don't know about you." Fred spoke with a husky voice.

"I'm sure Melanie would love to fill us in on more." George smirked and directed his attention to Melanie who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Sure Melanie, go on and tell them more. You forgot that I know more about you." Amber all but sang as she took her hits and passed the blunt to Melanie with a evil smile. Melanie glared and sighed.

"Fine, I agree to a cease fire...only if I get my liquor back." And with that Amber passed the fire whiskey back to Melanie.

They talked for a while longer while smoking, all sitting in a circle in the boys' dorm.

"So what is so great about the Duprée household?" Lee asked with a yawn and red eyes. It was well into the night, about 2am when they finished their joints and liquor. The girls stayed a little longer drinking water and eating some of the food the guys stole from the kitchen earlier in the night before the duel. They needed to be at least somewhat sober to make it back to Ravenclaw tower unnoticed and answer the riddle to be let into the towers.

"Yea love, we never knew you were so important."

"Well important for other purebloods, you were always important to us." George supplied to Fred's statement with a goofy smile. Amber smiled at George's comment but they both noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"My mother is the last member of the Duprée house, one of the many reasons why I took her last name. There is even a rule that states if I marry and conceive a son he has to take the Duprée name to continue the house. Its very old-"

"Weirdly no incest though." Melanie supplied with a mouth full of bread. Amber cracked a smile at her before continuing.

"Yea because we don't shun other wizards from different countries ergo why my dad is in the picture. Anyways, in the last century most of the older relatives died and the younger ones stopped having so many children and with Voldemort and Grindelwald a lot of my family died, a lot killed each other since we are a very split house in beliefs. So it's dwindled down to just me." Amber shrugged as if it wasn't important but she knew how much power she held, both magically and politically, in her blood.

"Yea so every Slytherin wants to fuck her and have little evil babies with her." Melanie supplied yet again; she enjoyed adding a little flare of drama into Amber's life. Especially when she noticed Fred's eyes grow dark and George press his lips together in a fine line, both boys also had their fists clenched and that was just from mentioning other boys wanting to fuck Amber. Wait until she turns 16 and officially starts receiving letters of intention from suitors, they better make their relationship official with her father before its too late.

"Well, if they weren't possessive before you sure as hell made them possessive now." Lee broke the tense silence and popped a jelly bean in his mouth.

"Hmmm maybe I like that." Amber purred and sent a wink at the twins. They plastered boyish grins on their face but their eyes were dark. Lee wasn't wrong, they wanted now more than ever to tell everyone that she was theirs and only theirs.

"See, a horny mess she is when high. Probably should get back to our dorms before she shags them in front of us." Melanie teased and got up from the floor. She was proud that the room wasn't spinning and she could actually think straight again. Lee hoped up quickly as well, his eyes trailing drunkenly over Melanie's form.

"I'll walk you down, give the lovebirds some time to say bye." Lee reasoned and placed his hand on the small of Melanie's back to lead her forward. Melanie felt her legs wobbly and her heart rate increase, at least she can excuse this as being drunk.

"Sure, Amber you got five minutes before I come up here and drag you down myself." Melanie called back as she and Lee descended the stairs.

"Lucky me, I get to kiss my boyfriends goodnight." Amber teased with a smile and scooted over to the two redheaded boys that couldn't take their eyes off her since first year. Their grins were predatory as Fred picked Amber up and placed her onto his lap; George got most of the attention last time anyways. Amber was still in her Hogwart's uniform; her tie loose, her blouse unbuttoned to show the small amount of cleavage she had (she really was pear shaped although her breast size, barely Cs, fit her frame perfectly), her skirt that hiked up from straddling Fred was barely decent, they were able to see more if her thick thighs then they were ever privy to see. Fred couldn't help it, he was an ass man after all, and slid his hands from her hips and positioned them underneath her skirt, just at the back of her thighs. Pausing a moment to study her expression he then moved them higher and cupped her ass with both his hands. His eyes widened when he felt just skin and with some exploration he discovered she was wearing a thong underneath her skirt. He moved his hand back down and squeezed her cheeks with his hands and received a small moan from her.

"Well George we're in luck, it seems our innocent girlfriend wears thongs." His words came out raspy as he tried to control his hormones. George's eyes widen as he moved to sit behind Amber and went to feel with his own hands. Fred's removed his and instead entangled his hand in her hair.

"Panty lines are embarrassing." Amber defended and moan again when George squeezed her ass just like Fred did. George was astonished at how soft her flesh was. He and Fred have been watching her for years now and always wondered what her ass felt like, it was round and supply and when she wore thin elastic pants that muggles called "yoga pants" last year before summer well...they walked behind her all day even when she went to Hogsmead with Melanie. The jiggling that they saw made their pants tighten uncomfortably and they made sure no other male got the privilege to witness it.

"I think I can grab this ass all day." George groaned and started to knead her flesh with his fingers. Amber moaned again and Fred tightened his grip on her hair. She stared at him with her bright eyes and watched as his own eyes rake down her body. His other hand rested on her thigh rubbing intoxicating circles just below the edge of her hiked up skirt.

"I do believe you were supposed to kiss us good night." Fred growled out and slipped his his hand underneath her skirt to grab the side of her hip. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him before calming herself down enough to answer.

"I think its morning technically." She was able to tease just before George's grip on her ass tighten and her breath caught yet again. George leaned forward and placed a kiss beneath her ear.

"Then _technically_ you owe us two kisses." She laughed at that and turned to look at him with a smile. She kissed his lips eagerly, her tongue running along his bottom lip before biting it and then soothingly sucking on it. He groaned into her mouth and opened his own to her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth to tease him and then broke the kiss.

"That's your goodnight kiss George." She stated simply as his eyes bore into her own. She turned forward to Fred who had an eager smile on his face. She laughed yet again before leaning forward and placing her lips on his. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth the same time George moved his hands from her ass and trailed his fingers along the band of her thong similar to what she did to him a few days ago. She whimpered into Fred's mouth who growled in response and licked her lip.

A loud bang of someone slamming the door open had Fred and George reacting on primal instincts. George covered Amber with his own body, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her to him while Fred gabbed his wand from the floor and raised it threateningly at the intruder.

"Oh but that thing down. Its been longer than 5 minutes Amber, we have to get back to our dorms now." Melanie scolded with her arms crossed at the doorway. Amber pouted childishly before she attempted to get up. George held her for a second as Fred leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear.

"We haven't forgotten about that vibrator or erotica novels you have."

"We'll be wanting a _full_ explanation tomorrow." George finished before kissing her neck and letting her go. Amber stood on wobbly leg and blushed as Melanie gave her a amused smirk.

"Can't feel your legs?"

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Amber woke up with a pounding headache, dry mouth, and the feeling of her bladder about to burst. She stood up with a groan and stumbled into the bathroom just in time to hear Melanie throw something at the door.

"Too loud." She mumbled into her pillow and accio-ed one of Amber's hangover potions from her chest. She uncorked it and quickly gulped it down. The taste wasn't too awful since Amber put some mint into it to also freshen breath but it was still disgustingly thick and smelled similar to puke. With a sigh of relief she felt her headache disappear along with the nausea and dry mouth. Feeling better than ever she got up and stretched while eyeing her closet of clothes.

Amber walked like a dead man out of the bathroom and eyed Melanie distastefully.

"Taking my potions I see." Melanie rolled her eyes at Amber's attitude before grabbing a skirt and blouse from her array of clothing and placing them on her bed.

"Just take a damn potion already so you can stop being a grouch." Melanie ordered while taking her clothes into the bathroom to shower and change.

"Don't forget your date today, dress nice." Melanie yelled behind her and purposely slammed the bathroom door shut. Amber groaned at the sound and accio-ed her own potion. Sometimes Melanie was annoying.

Swallowing her own potion as quick as possible, she was going to have to see if she could mask the smell somehow, she walked into her own closet and started selecting different outfits while waiting for the bathroom.

Melanie came out a couple of minutes later, her hair magically dried and smelling suspiciously like Amber's shampoo.

"You can just ask Professor Snape for ingredients to make your own shampoo." Amber mentioned as she walked towards the bathroom with her outfit in her hands. "I will never put anything that I made in potions on my head, thats like asking me to go bald." Amber laughed at that and shut the door behind her; she'll just have to make more later this week.

"I know you aren't into fashion but can you tell me if I look decent." Amber asked Melanie as she looked at herself anxiously in the mirror. Amber remembered last night clear enough, even though she wished she forgot about Melanie telling them she masterbated...that was embarrassing. She remembered both George and Fred groping her ass and not going anywhere towards her breasts. In fact, as she can recall even though she did catch them staring at her boobs now and then (they were teenage boys after all so she never took offence to it) she always remembered them staring at her ass more; she assumed they preferred that part if her anatomy. So, with that in mind, she grabbed a tight fitting charcoal grey sweater dress and some black tights paired with small healed grey ankle boots for her outfit today. Along with light eyeliner and mascara she felt like her ensemble was complete. Even though it was a chilly October day, the sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. With a quick glance out their dorm window she noticed most students were either walking around with a light jacket or a thick sweater like her.

"I think the boys will be drooling over you, the dress fits you like a glove." Melanie praised as she eyed Amber. It was true, while the dress was thick enough to keep her warm it clung to her form like a second skin and outlined all the curves the school uniform seemed to take away.

"Your ass looks great by the way so be prepared for them to glare at any guy that even looks at you." Melanie teased as she hoped off her bed and walked towards Amber.

"Now come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

The twins waited anxiously at the Gryffindor table, they cleared their plates a while ago and were now picking at some fruit while waiting. It was their first trip to Hogsmead with Amber as their date and they were nervous as hell.

"Damn, you guys are going to have to beat her suitors away with a stick." Lee commented with a small whistle. He did this mostly to get a rise out of his friends. He did think Amber looked very nice but his eyes couldn't help but to stray towards Melanie as he let out a whistle.

The twins' eyes widened as they finally caught sight of Amber. She entered the Great Hall with Melanie, her bright eyes scanning the Gryffindor table until they landed on her set of twins. With a pull at Melanie's sleeve they both headed towards the boys.

Fred felt his throat tighten and his palms instantly got sweaty. She looked perfect; her copper hair was let down and trailed down to the small of her back and he couldn't wait to entangle his fingers in her locks. Her dress clung to her and he couldn't help but let his eyes study every curve of her body. George unfortunately just took a sip of pumpkin juice when he spotted Amber and had taken an unnecessary breath at the same time...which had him choking instantly. But that didn't stop his eyes from running down her body; from her small waist to the expansion of her hips to her thick thighs. Fred simply slapped his brother hard on the back all the while not taking his eyes off of Amber.

"Hi boys." Amber greeted with a happy smile; George coughed once more before he replied in greeting with Fred.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Good enough to eat." They both winked at her. She giggled at their flirting while she buttered her toast and scooped some eggs onto her plate. She let her eyes trail over their form, more discretely than they were doing to her. They both wore matching brown jackets that were faded and simple Gryffindor red coloured shirts underneath. Paired off with some jeans and they looked relaxed and comfortable in their outfits; even though the shirt looked made of thin material and Amber could see the outline of their lean muscles underneath. Crossing her legs and clearing her throat she started to eat.

"So what do we have planned for today?" She asked the twins as she eyed Melanie who was avidly avoiding Lee's gaze.

"Thats's for you us to know-"

"And for you to find out." They answered with matching mischievous grins. Amber pouted childishly.

"I hate surprises." Amber joked but when Melanie still didn't look up from her plate Amber decided to nudge her.

"What are you going to be up to today without me?" Melanie head snapped up with a startled look, as if she forgot Amber was there.

"Oh you know; getting high, doing my Astronomy project and eating." She answered and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can help with Astronomy!" Lee spoke quickly after Melanie finished. Melanie jumped as if startled and went to give him an excuse but Amber beat Melanie to it.

"Oh Lee would you? I feel bad leaving Meanie all alone today." She grinned mischievously at Melanie while she glared back.

"Uh sure, if that's ok with Melanie." Lee spoke hesitantly now as he watched the silent argument between the girls. They stared at each other for a moment before Melanie sighed and finally looked at Lee. Seeing his concerned face made her's blush before she controlled her expression.

"Yea, you can join me." Melanie muttered as she picked at her fruit. Lee's smile was big in response. Amber turned away from the scene before she got sick from watching them. Is that how they felt with her and the twins?

* * *

"So what's our first stop?" Amber asked as they walked down the path to Hogsmead. They left Melanie and Lee at the table to deal with their awkward conversation after Amber had finished eating. Amber waited for a response but when she didn't get one she looked behind her. The twins both snapped their eyes back to her face once she turned around; their ears turned red from being caught staring at her ass.

"Uh we weren't-" They stuttered for a moment before Amber interrupted them.

"Oh can you tell I'm not wearing any panties?" She asked innocently while turning to try and look at her own ass. Fred felt his mouth get dry and clenched his hands; George could only stop walking and stare at Amber.

"What!?" They asked. Amber looked up with a grin and laughed at their expressions.

"Serves you two right for staring at my ass. Now come on, actually walk next to me will you." She placed herself in between the two and grabbed their hands with her own. They both grinned and squeezed her hand back.

"Sorry love."

"You can't blame us after leaving like that yesterday." She rolled her eyes at their answer but the smile stayed on her face.

"So, are you wearing panties?" Amber smacked Fred's arm but laughed at the two. While George wasn't the one that asked he also was silent and waiting for an answer.

"You'll find out later."

They questioned Amber about what she meant by that for the rest of the walk. It wasn't until they actually made it to Hogsmead that they gave up the questions and started to lead Amber around the small village.

"We figured we take you to Zonkos and Honeydukes."

"Buy you some things and then treat you to a butterbeer." Amber frowned slightly; she knew that they didn't have much money and what ever they did have went to their pranks.

"You two don't have to-" She started to say but was cut off by Fred.

"No arguing love."

"Besides we won a ton of money off your duel." George supplied with a smile and tossed a bag of coins in front of her.

"Lead the way then boys." She said after a shrug, she would just have to pay them back some other way.

They first went into Zonkos and spent a good hour in there alone. The owner seemed fond of the twins and spent some time showing them his new merchandise. They talked with him eagerly and even bounced ideas off of him for their own inventions. Amber eventually felt comfortable enough to join in and they found themselves testing some of his new pranks. With heads covered in flour and smelling of gun powder they left the store smiling. After a quick scrungify they headed towards Honeydukes next. Amber purposely lost herself in the store and started picking out candy and treats for Melanie. While the twins were down the jellybean isle she quickly paid for those herself and stuffed then into her bag. She then went down some isles in search of her own treats. She felt her mouth salivate as she walked down the chocolate isle. She picked out chocolate covered strawberries, some chocolate quills, and chocolate covered peanuts.

"I told you she would be by the chocolate Fred." George grinned as he approached Amber. She looked up at them wide eyed as if she were caught stealing.

"I like chocolate." She muttered feeling a bit embarrassed. Fred simply laughed and handed her a steaming cup. She looked at it curiously before grabbing it.

"We grabbed you some hot chocolate from the owner, she sells some from time to time." He explained. Amber's smile was big and she reached up and pecked the two of their cheeks before taking a large sip. The twins felt their own smile split their face; they would gladly get her hot chocolate every day if it made her happy.

"Is that all you want to buy love?" George asked and eyed the few bags of chocolate covered items in her hands. He didn't want her to skimp out of getting what she wanted just because she was worried about money.

"Yea, I figured we can sit down somewhere and enjoy some chocolate." She answered with a smile and went to go pay. Fred grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"You can get more if you want."

"Yea we have enough money." Amber frowned at their words.

"Can we go eat these first and then come back if I want more?" She asked instead. They smiled, knowing she will always want more, and went to go pay for the chocolate. Amber stayed silent, sipping her hot chocolate with a content smile on her face.

* * *

They managed to find a secluded spot near the path to Hogwarts. It was on the edge of the forbidden forest, a few stones and trees provided them with enough coverage to avoid being spotted by any of the students walking by; Fred casted a disillusionment charm as well just to make sure no one would see them. He didn't fancy being interrupted yet again.

Amber was currently straddling George's lap while feeding him some of her chocolate covered strawberries, she insisted on licking off the juices from his lips. He groaned when she took his lip into her mouth and greedily sucked off the juice before biting it softly.

"I think I'll only be eating chocolate covered strawberries from now on." George stated as he bit into the next one as messy as he could; he wanted as much juice on his lips as possible. Amber laughed and kissed him while running her tongue along his lips. She hummed from the taste; chocolate, strawberries, and George. It was an amazing aphrodisiac. She licked her lips of the remaining flavour before she turned towards Fred who was sitting next to them. He held out a strawberry for her to eat. She grinned mischievously and bit into the strawberry carefully; hardly any of the juice reached her lips. Fred narrowed his eyes at her playful grin before capturing her lips in his anyways. She laughed into kiss which soon got muffled as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer as he sucked on her bottom lip.

George meanwhile was running his hands up and down her tight covered thighs. Amber was wearing the sort of tights that became see-thru if she bent over or if the sun hit it at the right angle. The sort of tights that you only wore with a large shirt or dress. George loved them, well maybe he would love any type of clothing that was see-thru on her. He ran his hands higher on her thighs and pushed up her sweater dress to her hips.

George and Fred were content with the heavy make-out sessions; they waited so long for Amber to be their's that they planned to savour her as long as possible. They wanted to spend as much time as they could with each new body part they discovered. Considering they were fantasizing of her thighs and ass since they laid their eyes on her...they were going to spend a lot of time mapping them out.

George shifted in his position; his pants were growing extremely tight and with Amber straddling his lap he didn't want anything surprising poking her. However; Amber moved with him and thought he only moved to grab her attention back. Amber turned away from Fred and went back to George, she sunk into her sitting position even further in order to kiss him properly only to feel exactly what George didn't want her to feel. He froze just as she did; her eyes widened and she felt a rush of heat go through her body as George's bulge pressed against her center.

Fred, who was completely oblivious to his brother's predicament, moved to sit behind Amber; much like the position they were in last night. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to lightly kiss her neck. She relaxed her tense muscles and hummed in contentment. Amber stayed in the position she was in with George's bulge pressed against her.

Both George and Amber were content with staying pressed against each other; Even though George was horribly distracted by the heat that was radiating off her. George gripped her hips and slid his hands to firmly grasp her ass. She let a small moan escape her lips as her hands snuck underneath George's shirt to scratch softy at the muscles she felt. George shivered underneath her touch and gripped her harder. Fred slid his hands underneath the end of her dress and felt the softness of her skin. Amber held down her nervousness and allowed him to continue; she had more softness to her curves than other girls which made her more self-conscious under the twins hands.

Fred loved how she felt and with a groan her continued rubbing his hands along her body; feeling her soft flesh under his hands only fuelled his lust for her. He ran his hands up from her hips over her waist and stoped when he reached the start of her bra. Amber shivered from his touch and dragged her nails down George's chest.

Fred moved his thumbs to rub the area underneath her bra but stopped when his thumbs ran over raised skin on top of her ribs. Before he could question Amber on this she jumped off. Her mind had went blank as soon as she felt Fred touch her mark and her body reacted on instinct and had her retreating.

George, who had no idea what had happened, sat frozen where she left him. His eyes were wide and he wondered if he did something wrong while Fred just looked curious.

"Amber what was that? It felt like someone...branded you." Fred asked as George finally registered what had happened. He looked down at Amber who sat a few feet away from both of them; she looked unsure and scared.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked in an unbelievably dark and dangerous voice. Amber shivered and felt her stomach clench from the tone; it was hot. She instead looked between the two before sighing softly.

"No, well yes but it's not exactly what you think." She said with a grimace. With hesitant hands she lifted up the left side of her dress until it reached her ribs. It seemed to be a house crest. It was only about two inches in diameter but was obviously branded into the side of her ribs. The crest had what seemed to be two wands crossed and had symbols in each of the four sections. They were indistinguishable from how badly the brand healed. Both twins frowned and reached forwards to touch it, Amber held back a flinch as their fingertips brushed against the old wound.

"Every wizard or witch from my house gets a mark of our house crest, usually similar to a tattoo. When things started falling apart between my parents she begged me to get the tattoo earlier than normal. I was so mad at her I didn't want anything to do with her or her house so I told her no." Amber paused here and rubbed the old wound with a neutral expression.

"She came into my room that night and paralyzed me. She branded me and told me it was for my own good, that I needed to have the mark before it was too late. I was ten." Amber finished as she lowered her dress to an appropriate length. Both boys stared at her with a sad expression.

"What happened between your parents?"

"I mean besides the obvious fact that your mother is mad." Amber smiled weakly at the two in response.

"My mother is actually clinically insane. Bipolar disorder mixed with OCD, anxiety and depression; but those are all just muggle terms to you two." She waved off what she said as if it didn't matter.

"What really split my parents apart was my dad's love for me. My mother doesn't like when someone has more attention than her. When she had me I heard stories about how much attention she got for the pregnancy and during the first few years of motherhood. She loved it. It wasn't until I reached about 5 that I started to receive more attention then her. Its normal, people will coo and compliment a 5 year old but lay little attention to a middle aged woman. Normal people cope with it or love their child either way. She didn't; she got very jealous and started going out more without my father or me. She started acting out and ignoring us but then complain that we don't love her and then buy us presents and tell us she love us. Then is would start all over the next month." Amber was playing with her hands as she spoke but the twins could see it was out of anger than nervousness. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyebrows were furrowed; normally the twins found this adorable, but not when she was this upset.

"Then she started getting violent and throwing tantrums. She threw my baby carriage at my father when he was holding me once. All because he was taking me shopping for clothes; she was jealous my dad loved me so much so any little thing he did for me she overdramatized. Then one night my father and I were playing a board game and laughing. My mother got mad and started to throw my dad's things out into the street. She said if she couldn't have his attention then I couldn't either. She tried to keep me there with her but I yelled and fought with her and went with my dad. That was the summer before I came to Hogwarts, I had to do an express transfer from Beauxbatons. I haven't seen my mother since although my father tries to make me see her sometimes. I think he feels guilty." Amber shrugged when she finished as if it didn't matter.

"You shouldn't have to see her if you don't want to."

"She branded you for fuck's sake." George growled out the last sentence. He normally was the calmer one of the twins, just as loyal and fierce but not so much vocally; he always spoke with a calmer and kinder tone. Was it bad Amber only got more turned on by it? She shook her head to get those thoughts away as she moved to sit in between them again.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, I just... nobody else has touched me there since I got the brand. It just startled me." Fred and George hugged her in between them, squishing her a little bit more than necessary."

"No worries, love"

"Yea we have to pick up more chocolate and head back soon anyways." Amber grinned at the two.

"Yea, definitely more chocolate covered strawberries." The twins nodded quickly with matching grins of their own before they set off towards Honeydukes.

* * *

Lee and Melanie were sitting in awkward silence when the twins and Amber met up with them for dinner. Sitting at the Gryffindor table yet again Amber and Melanie were silently communicating with their eyes. The boys were unaware of this exchange; they were all too busy piling their plates with food. Finally Amber sighed and rolled her eyes, much like Melanie herself, and started filling her plate as well.

"Did you get done with your Astronomy project at least?" Amber asked. Melanie nodded as she piled mashed potatoes into her mouth. Amber smiled fondly at the ill mannered girl before turning to her twins.

"Gryffindor has the first match against Hufflepuff next month. Are you guys ready?" Melanie switched topics and directed her attention to the twins. They seemed to brighten up just from the mention of quidditch.

"We are going to dominate that match." Fred spoke excitedly.

"Especially since we have practice every Tuesday and Sunday evening." George supplied with a small grimace. Amber matched his frown with one of her own.

"And we have practice every Wednesday and Friday evening. I guess we aren't going to be seeing much of each other this season." Amber tried not to sound too disappointed from this knowledge; Fred and George noticed her disappointment either way.

"Guess we're just going to have to sneak you out."

"Or you can spend the night in our dorm." They wiggled their eyebrows at her in what was supposed to be a charming way...they simply looked stupid instead. Amber and Melanie burst out laughing at their ridiculous faces.

"Oh it hurts." Amber said through her laughter.

"They looked like Lockhart." Melanie finally exclaimed. Both girls stopped and stared at each other before laughing yet again. The twins pretended to be hurt by their laughter but it was hard; they were trying to cheer Amber up after all. Hopefully they could keep her this happy, even with all the quidditch practice.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone. Special thanks to those that reviewed! I'm only going to be addressing some of the questions I got and other points. I am going to be trying to update weekly, so at least once every 7 days. I didn't have much time this past week to write (job, live, everything lol) but I'm trying to get it down at least weekly and then from there I should be able to tell you what days I'll be posting on. Regarding Amber and her age and what she is** **experiencing I've always kind of looked at the kids at Hogwarts (or wizards/witches in general in H.P universe) as having more maturity at a young age. Like, you are technically given a weapon that will be able to do anything, even kill and slavery, to an 11 year old. I would be hoping that kind of makes them mature faster. Probably why James and Lily Potter had a kid early in life (or the war too). Anyways, let me know what you think.** **I didn't have much time to review this chapter so I'm sorry if there are grammar/spelling/idk mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took some time off from the story. A lot of things have happened this past month; death of a friend, relationship issues, a small vacation, and changing jobs. I have also decided to work more towards writing and have created a Tumblr and account. My tumblr is j-m-lewis, I post other one-shots and will write for one for you if you ask. My is J. for those who want to check it out...I haven't finished it yet so give me time. Thanks again for waiting and hope you enjoy this smut !

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and it was now hitting the middle of December . Gryffindor played their match against Hufflepuff and won which now left the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin to take place before the Christmas holidays.

A few new events have taken place, one being Mr. Flich's cat being petrified and hung up on the wall like a Christmas decoration with a blood written message about the Chamber of Secrets being opened by the heir of Slytherin. Amber didn't know why but she couldn't help but to look around for Ginny when they stumbled across the cat. She was no where in sight, even though she had spotted her at dinner earlier. Suspicion grew in Amber but she shook those thoughts away. The chamber could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin and she knew Ginny was definitely not the heir. And she was pure blood so Amber had no reason to worry about her, Melanie quickly took over her thoughts, her being a muggle-born and all, and Ginny's absence faded quickly from Amber's mind.

Melanie seemed unaffected by the news, her mind believed that it was just some prank...that is, until Colin Creevey got petrified. Before that she waved off Amber's worries and continued on her merry way. Now, although she was still skeptical of all this pureblood nonsense, she stayed by Amber's side and made sure she was never alone in a corridor. Even Lee escorted her whenever Amber was unavailable, a habit was slowly forming and while Melanie appreciated it she wasn't exactly happy about it.

The twins weren't able to have much time with Amber in the past weeks, only broom closet sessions and midnight strolls with the marauders map. So when they saw an opportunity to grab her 30 minutes before her match they took it. Melanie and Amber were the only two girls on the quidditch team so getting the girls locker room empty was easy, they just had Lee talk to Melanie while they snuck inside.

Amber was in the middle of changing when they snuck in, wearing matching dark blue bra and thong in representation of her house. George and Fred paused in their steps, their mouths hung slightly open as their wide eyes ran up and down Amber's body.

From her petite shoulders, down the slope of her neck, over her perky and soft breast held snuggly in her dark blue bra that complimented her skin tone magnificently. Their eyes trailed further down her slimmer waist and stomach (quidditch practice these past months had helped her lose more of her baby fat), they continued down the expansion of her curvy hips and ass and down her shapely yet short legs. George swallowed loudly, his pants were getting extremely tight as his eyes rapidly took her in, he didn't know what to stare at more; her ass or her breast or her thighs or the curve of her back as she turned to look - shit..

"Mon dieu! Boys what the fuck?!" She jumped as she finally spotted them standing over by the opening of the locker room. Fred felt his ears heat up as she grabbed her shirt to hide her torso, the flush that spread over her face and chest was adorable and he felt his dick twitch at the sight.

"Uhh...we came to surprise you before the match."

"But we didn't exactly plan it out."

"But you look-"

"Absolutely delicious."

"Bloody fantastic." Amber felt herself get wet from their words and their intense eyes. Feeling a bit more confident, she placed her jersey back onto the bench behind her and stood in front of them in nothing but her underwear. The twins could only rack their eyes over her body once again, they were hesitant to approach her since they were unsure if touching was allowed.

"So...aren't you two going to wish me luck?" She asked with a small smile, her arms crossed in front of her as she found herself confused on where to place them. The boys broke out of their haze and quickly approached her, Fred squeezing in between her and the lockers while George walked around the bench and lightly trailed his fingers over her shoulder and down her spine as he took his position. Amber felt as the goosebumps appeared on her skin and she felt herself clench in anticipation.

Since their schedules hardly allowed alone time anymore and Melanie was now top priority in Amber's safety list the twins hardly got to express their appreciation of her body...broom closets were only so big.

"You're going to win against those snakes." Fred started as he teased the strap of her bra.

"And to celebrate we managed to convince Melanie to sneak out to Hogsmead and go on a date with Lee tonight." George continued as his fingers finally reached the top of her thong. He slipped his fingers underneath the band and pulled it away only to let it slap against her. Amber shivered and clenched her thighs together in hopes of calming down the aching need she started to feel. This did not go unnoticed by the twins, Fred smirked as he moved his hand down to her hips.

"And with your other roommates leaving after dinner we have the whole dorm to ourselves...if you want that is." Fred suggested. With one student petrified and talk about the Chamber of Secrets being open Dumbledore was allowing students to go on Christmas vacation early with their parent's permission. So, even though they still had the rest of the week left a lot of students were going home...mostly muggleborn. And although the circumstance of Amber's other roommates leaving, two half- blooded but their families openly pro-muggle and the other muggleborn, it opened an opportunity for the trio that most likely wouldn't happened again.

"But the staircase is enchanted, guys can't get into the girls' dorm." Amber's mind was a bit fuzzy and distracted from her twin's hands but she was coherent enough to remember that small problem. George's grin matched Fred's.

"The stairs are enchanted-"

"But the windows aren't." Amber realized what they meant and her grin quickly matched their's.

"And if I lose the match?"

"Then we will spend the night comforting you of course."

The match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was a close one. Although Slytherin was vicious in their play Ravenclaw had strategy on their side. Amber and Melanie were a perfect duo as per usual but the Slytherin's seeker managed to catch the snitch and had Slytherin win by only 10 points. Although Ravenclaw lost, Amber and Melanie left the stadium in good moods. Amber excited about spending some time with her twins and Melanie looking forward to her first date with Lee.

Luckily the match was right before dinner so everyone emptied the stadium and went directly into the Great Hall. The twins and Lee joined the girls at their house table so that they could all insult Slytherin together. When their teammates finally got into their own conversation Melanie broached their own secret agenda.

"So, Amber I don't care if the twins stay over, just charm your curtains so I don't hear or see anything when I get back." Melanie told Amber in a deadpan tone. Amber blushed at Melanie's implication and avoided the twins' stare. Did they want to sleep over? Did she want them to? And if she did, did that mean that they were going to have sex? She wasn't on the potion!

Amber's train of thoughts escalated so quickly that within a second she made up her mind to go see Madame Pomfrey before tonight. While everyone knew you would get in trouble if caught having sex, it was technically not against the rules. Madame Pomfrey had birth control potions for girls that wanted to practice safe sex, only with a parent's permission of course. It was a paper included with all the admission paperwork that parent's looked over before first year. There was one that allowed students to be treated at Hogwarts by Madame Pomfrey which stated the birth control would also follow under that treat if allowed. Her father signed it without her asking simply stating "I wouldn't want a mistake to happen simply because of an awkward conversation." And he never mentioned it again.

"Oh I forgot I have to pick up my essay from Mcgonagall. I'll see you two tonight." Amber rushed as she grabbed her bag and left her half eaten food...it was her favorite too; baked chicken with mash and chocolate fudge cake for desert. Maybe she could make the twins take her down the kitchen later.

"Hey pick up mine too while your at it." Melanie called as she took a bite of the slice of cake that was supposed to go to Amber.

 _Great._ Amber thought, _Now I have to swing by Mcgonagall's office._

* * *

Amber was happy when she got the the medical wing and saw Madame Promfrey looking over some paperwork. Amber had forgotten to check if she had left dinner yet before she bolted.

"Excuse me, Madam Promfrey." Amber started with a small embarrassed tremor in her voice. "I was wondering if I could start birth control." Amber finished with a wince at her small her voice came out.

Madame Promfrey always took her job seriously, so she paid no mind to the waiver in the girl's voice and instead walked over to her potions cabinet. Unlocking the door she skimmed her bottles while telling the girl behind her, "Once you take the birth control potion, the effects will start within the first hour. After the first hour you are completely protected for 30 days exactly down the the hour. After that you will need to take another one." Amber was thankful the potion started within the hour. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen tonight but she wanted to be safe no matter what.

Madame Promfrey finally found the batch of potions she was looking for and grabbed on out of the dozens there. She turned and presented the potion to the girl. She wasn't one to judge and so kept her mouth shut when she saw how young she appeared.

"Madame Promfrey, how do you know when you're ready?" Amber asked as she stared at the bottle in her hand. Made Promfrey raised and eyebrow and looked at the redhead with mixed feelings.

"You'll know in the moment, whether it is right or not." She answered truthfully before settling into her stricter persona. "Now, don't you feel pressured by any of these boys. If you feel uncomfortable with any of their attention talk to a Professor about it." Amber smiled up at the older woman with humour.

"Don't worry, they would never pressure me."

* * *

The twins were suspicious of Amber's quick disappearance and thought that maybe Amber didn't want them to come over tonight. They weren't expecting anything, ok maybe they were at least expecting some snogging and ass grabbing but that was only because they had the pleasure to have gotten that far before. They made up their mind to just show up at her window anyways around 8 pm, two hours after Amber disappeared at dinner. Fred and George hopped on their brooms and waved a quick goodbye to Lee who was also leaving to meet Melanie by the gargoyle that blocked the hidden passage.

Amber meanwhile was lounging on her bed flipping through a "Sexual Positions for multiple partners" book Melanie embarrassingly got owled to Amber as a joke when Amber admitted shyly that she was afraid of not knowing how to have sex with both of them at once when the time came down to it. Although Melanie teasingly gave the book to Amber and passed it off as a joke she knew Amber well. She knew Amber hated going into things she doesn't know, or didn't have time to prepare for. The silly Ravenclaw had to be a perfectionist and a know it all to top it off so Melanie knew the book was greatly appreciated by Amber although she would never admit it.

She was just reading about oral pleasure, a guy eating a girl out while the other guy receives pleasure from the girl, when she heard tapping on her window. She jumped in surprise and hastily turned around to see her favourite twins staring back at her with playful grins. She hopped off her bed and unlatched her window for them. Coming in slowly to avoid hitting the edges of the window, they finally made it inside.

"Hello love."

"Looking beautiful as always." They complemented her as they rested their brooms against the wall. She smiled brightly at them, catching them off guard by how happy she looked, and answered them.

"I'm happy you two are here." She admitted and went up to hug them. She really didn't get to spend over 20 minutes with them in the last few months because of all the things they were juggling. And while Amber was nervous before about the sex thing she decided she to take things slow and see how she feels. Besides, there were other things she wanted to try first.

"We're happy we're here too." Fred murmured as he hugged her back. George nodded thoughtfully as he combed her hair with his fingers thinking about how long its been since their date in October. Practically two months have passed with only 10 minute broom closest sessions or hour meal times with everyone around and butting in all the time.

Amber looked up at the two with a gentle smile before she leaned up and pressed her lips against George's own. He groaned and gently tightened his hold on hair and tugged on it just the way she liked. A small hiss escaped her lips and gave George enough opportunity to slide his tongue in.

Fred in the meantime was pulling at Amber's cardigan, she had yet changed out of her school clothes and Fred had been dying to see her with less clothes on. The past month has been cold enough for Amber to keep her cardigan on at all times and he wanted to see more of her skin. Getting to see what he saw this afternoon made him all the more crazed. Successfully removing the cardigan he slipped his hand underneath her shirt and rested it on her lower back while he moved closer and nipped at her neck. A small moan escaped Amber's mouth at Fred's bite. She removed one hand from George's shirt and slid it under Fred's shirt and dragged her nails lightly over his hip only to rest against the front of his jeans over the button of his pants. Fred grew hard feeling Amber's hand so close to his dick.

George during that time had unabashedly moved his hand from Amber's back to her ass and grabbed a handful. Amber gasped in surprise and pressed her body flushed against George while she fingered the button on Fred's pants, seeing if he would stop her from undoing it.

Fred easily received the signal Amber was implying and felt his heart hammering in his chest with nerves. He didn't know what Amber was willing to do tonight but he was excited for whatever was going to happen. He just wanted to be with her.

Amber hooked her other hand into George's belt loop and pulled both of them with her as she moved them to her bed. As she was about to sit down Fred saw the book she was reading earlier on her bed and grabbed it so she wouldn't sit on it. He was justing going to close it and put it on her side table when the image of what she was reading early caught his attention. If he wasn't hard before he definitely was now.

Amber noticed him look at the book just as he realized what she was reading and froze in shock. She forgot she left that on her bed. George noticed the tension and looked over at the book and caught what Fred was looking at. Bloody hell is that what she wanted to do?

"Uhhh I-I was just looking..." She trailed off unsure how she could excuse this one before sighing. "I just wanted to look and see what other things we could do since I'm not sure if I wanted to have sex or not tonight and I saw that one and wanted...

to...try...it..." She slowed down at the end of her sentence as she finally was able to identify that look in their eye. Hunger, or was it lust? Either way it looked sexy and had Amber clenching her thighs together with anticipation.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yea George?"

"You ready to see what Amber tastes like?" Fred's eyes darkened and his smirk sent a rush of heat through Amber's body.

"I've been more then ready." Fred spoke the truth. It was weird that as a set of twins that both liked the same girl, they both liked her for different reasons. George thought her intelligence was sexy and knew that her kindness was the first thing he fell in love. Fred liked her for her fierce loyalty, her love of quidditch and while he appreciated her intelligence he preferred her mischievous side of knowledge.

But that wasn't all the differed with their fondness of her, ever since Fred started to think of Amber sexually he wanted to know what she tasted like. It wasn't like that with other girls, he had eaten out a girl before and while she was fine he just didn't get that need to do it like he experienced with Amber. His mouth practically watered whenever he got a look at those thick thighs of hers and pictured his head between them. Maybe liking a person did increase the pleasure of sex.

"Do you want me to to eat you out Amber?" Fred asked in a husky voice. He hoped she answer him vocally, he really wanted to hear her say it. Amber was sure her panties must be wet by now. She steadied her nerves quickly and answered him.

"I want you to eat me out Fred." She spoke confidently. It was noticeable how turned on Fred was by the bulge that seemed to threaten to rip his pants. Amber glanced down at it and licked her lips while throwing a wink at Fred; she was acting way more confidently than she felt. But it worked, Fred had never been more turned on in his life.

"And George," Amber continued; she was trying, and succeeding, at keeping her voice from wavering from her nerves and managed to finish her sentence as confidently as she spoke to Fred. "I want to know what you taste like." George was sure he was going to remember those words for the rest of his life. He didn't know what came over him but suddenly his lips were on Amber's and he was working on the buttons of her blouse. Fred, seeing as how his brother went all in, went in as well. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move further on her bed while nipping playfully at her thighs. She giggled into George's mouth at the tickling sensation she got from Fred and was glad that they could make her laugh and feel comfortable when she was nervous as hell.

"George you hear that, she's ticklish." He grinned against her skin and bit lightly at her inner thigh. She shrieked with laughter and closed her thighs to block her ticklish spot. Fred's eyes narrowed; no, he didn't want that. He slid his hands from her calves to her knees and continued to slide them between her thighs and opened her them slowly. She didn't resist but her heart was hammering and she suddenly felt on fire. George took her attention away as he licked at her neck and sucked at the base by her collarbone. Amber moaned and spread her legs open for Fred who felt like it was Christmas already. Amber grabbed at George's shirt and pouted.

"I want this off." She said as she felt him get to the last button on her shirt. She leaned up and slide off the rest of her shirt in hopes that he would mimic her. She did, his eyes trained on her now black bra, he remembered waiting for her at the locker room after the match since she wanted to shower before dinner, she must have changed her underwear there too.

He pulled off his shirt, enjoying the way Amber's eyes dilated when she saw his body. Her eyes trailed over his chest, developed well from the last years of quidditch and down to the faint abs on his abdomen. She trailed her eyes over the V of his body and leaned forward, flicking her tongue against the flat skin on his lower abdomen. George groaned and hesitantly entangled his hand in her hair. She moaned softly and felt as Fred's hands creeped up underneath her skirt and hook around her thong and began to take it off. As Fred was slipping off her thong Amber was unbuttoning and pulling down George's pants. Amber lifter her hips up to helped Fred slide them off while George kicked off his pants and sat only in black boxer-briefs. Amber moved her lips down his body and over the prominent bulge. She kissed him through the fabric and felt him twitch against her lips. She grinned and pulled his underwear down and over his dick.

George had never felt so nervous in his life, his heart was beating so fast and loud that he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. That is, until Amber grabbed ahold of his dick with her hand and then it seemed as if everything stopped. She held it firmly and slid her hand up and down. George groaned and closed his eyes at the feeling.

Fred finally got her thong off but decided to keep her skirt on, it was a little fantasy of his to eat her out in her school skirt. He lifted up her skirt and was rewarded with the sight of her wet lips. Seeing that she was as turned on as he was...well that just made it better. He ran his index finger from the tip of her clit down to the opening of her pussy, a loud moan came from Amber. In response to Fred, Amber flicked her tongue against the head of George's dick. Before George could register what happened, Amber pressed her lips against his head and slowly pushed it into her mouth. George gripped her hair and tried not to thrust. Fuck, Amber Duprée was sucking his dick.

Fred leaned forward and ran his tongue over the small nub he knew to be her clit. She jolted slightly from the feeling and opened her legs wider to better accommodate him. His tongue flicked her clit again before settling into a circular motion that had her legs twitching. Fred was not disappointed by how she tasted, he let out a groan as he moved his mouth down to her opening and placed his thumb on her clit instead. He pushed his tongue into her and rubbed it against her walls while picking up his pace with his thumb.

Amber let out a loud moan while her lips were still wrapped around George's cock, the vibration sending pleasant tremors to his already sensitive head. Amber was bobbing her head at quick pace while running her tongue along his dick. George was getting closer and closer to the edge and didn't know how long he could last. Her mouth was hot and her salvia was dripping down his dick. George couldn't take it any more and with a groan he came. Amber was surprised when he came but quickly swallowed it all. Fred was doing wonders to her body, he had switched again and was now sucking on her clit while slowly pumping a finger in her. She moaned as George leaned down and kissed her breast, moving her bra away as he gently ran his tongue over her nipple before sucking on it softly. Thats what pushed her over and she let out a long moan as she felt her juices leak down her thighs.

Fred greedily licked her clean, before switching placed with his brother. Amber's eyes widen as she realized George was now going to eat her out. A glance at Fred showed him now shirtless but for some reason still had on his pants on. Amber frowned and tugged on them.

"Why are you still wearing those?" She asked. Fred grinned at her words and quickly slipped off his pants along with his underwear. Amber licked her lips when she finally got to see Fred, similar to George he was about 7 inches long and fucking thick. She grabbed him with one hand and placed her lips against his head. Fred thought he was dreaming; the taste of Amber on his lips while she had her lips on his cock. This must have been a dream, there was no way this was happening.

Amber was having similar thoughts, her whole body was sensitive from her first orgasm and she was thankful George took over. He was gente and lightly suck on her clit, mostly just running his tongue over it, while slowly pumping his finger inside her. While it was as gentle as Amber needed at the moment it started to seem like torture, a slow burn taking over her body, needing that one push but not getting it.

George was grinning as he flicked his tongue over her clit while curling his fingers and pressing against her G-spot. Amber shuddered and felt her juices running down her thighs again.

Fred thrust into Amber's mouth, he was already close to cumming after eating her out. And with her mouth wrapped firmly around his length, her tongue flicking against his head as she slide her mouth down his cock until her lips hit his balls and his dick hit her throat. Fred reached forward and start to pinch and play with her nipple. That was just enough to push Amber to the edge again and she couldn't help but to thrust up into George's mouth.

Fred was witness to her orgasm; her lips tighten around his cock, her hips thrusted up into George, Fred was enjoying all of it; his dick twitched, balls tightened and with quick shallow thrusts into Amber's mouth he was also cumming. Amber was slightly better prepared and eagerly drank his cum, licking his dick clean afterwards much like how George was currently cleaning her. Fred and George grinned at each other while Amber stretch, the twins thought maybe too enticingly at the moment, and watched as her back arched and breasts popped out.

"Mmm that was great." Amber practically purred as she sat up now and looked around for her clothes.

"It was-"

"Fucking fantastic."

"Bloody fucking hot." The twins were speaking so quickly they almost overlapped each other. Amber blushed prettily and continued to get dressed.

"Well, I'm starving. Do you boys want to go get some food from the kitchens?" Although Amber's question was innocent enough the two boys couldn't stop the proud masculine feeling of working her out so much she worked up an appetite.

"Sure love."

"Let get you some food." They would easily get her anything at the moment.

* * *

The twins slept over that night, with enchanted curtains Melanie was happily unaware of the heavy morning make out session the three were having behind the curtain. It was a school day but Amber and Melanie had a free period in the morning and the twins were gladly skipping potions, they had detention for the rest of the week until winter break anyways, whats one more? They didn't leave the room until they only had 10 minutes until there next class, sneaking out via broom proved more difficult in the day time and Amber and Melanie simply chuckled at their antics.

The rest of the day went well, beside Melanie asking for every detail and joking around about how thinly intact her virginity was. Lunch came and Amber piled her plate high with food, starving still from the activities last night and from not having time for breakfast this morning. The twins could only smirk at her, even when she flipped them off.

"So, are you guys excited for break? Only two more day!" Lee talked their ears off during lunch, obviously still riding the high of his and Melanie's date last night.

"Yea, if Mrs. Weasley will stop trying to take over my dinner." Amber grumbled as she wrote a reply to Molly's letter. Molly had kept a friendly correspondence with Amber during the school year and mentioned having a Christmas dinner with both their families. Amber agreed, only if they came to her house so she could cook them a full dinner. Of course Molly wasn't compliant, she didn't want to leave all the work for the poor girl, especially since her family was so big. An agreement was made that Molly would cook the turkeys and hams (yes at least two of each to feed her family of boys, Ginny hardly ate compared to them) and Amber was to cook the side dishes and deserts. But this later owl that Molly sent insisted that she make her yams instead of Amber. Molly insisted to take the weight of cooking off Amber's shoulders, Amber wanted to refuse since the only reason she asked them over was so she could cook for them.

"Come on love."

"Just let her do the yams."

"That's what I'm writing, do you actually think I'm having a fight with your mother? I love her to death. She's just too nice sometimes and I'm trying to help her." Amber grinned and sent off her letter with her owl. Melanie watched the exchange ged before butting in.

"So do your parents know you all are dating." She asked while pointing her fork between the trio. The twins paled at the question while Amber smiled brightly.

"I will be telling my dad when I get home. But I think he already knows, we had a similar conversation over the summer when I discovered I liked these two." Amber wasn't worried about her father. The love between them was the closest to an unconditional love any one had ever witnessed. As long as she was happy, her father wouldn't care who she dated. All she was worried about was the amount of teasing she was to receive.

"We're going to tell mom-"

"And hope that she doesn't kill us."

"She likes Amber too much-"

"She's worried we are going to corrupt her." The twins explained their dilemma. While they knew Molly had nothing against Amber, she would probably kill them both for dating her and corrupting her with their mischief.

"Yea well, good luck. I have to go to the states with my parents to visit my grandmother." Melanie complained. Her mother was American and her father British. She enjoyed the states but not when she had to visit her grandmother and listen to her racist slurs. Especially now since she went on a date with Lee, who was too dark for her grandmother's approval.

"I told you, you could stay with me." Lee offered jokingly and wiggled his eyebrows. Melanie snorted at his obvious flirting.

"The funny thing is my parents would let me; how about yours?" Lee frowned at Melanie's reply. It was true, Melanie's parent were as easy going as it gets, Lee's parents were as strict as they get. Either way, the group was looking forward to leaving Hogwarts behind for a couple weeks, especially with the Chamber still open. Amber thought she could finally stop worrying about Melanie, though when it came down to it Amber was never going to stop worrying.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas vacation finally arrived. Melanie was getting aparated to the airport by Professor Flitwick, both her parents were Muggle and were taking the Muggle way of travel to the states. To save time they asked if a Professor could "teleport her" to the airport for them so they could leave the same day she got out of school. Professor Flitwick was delighted in helping her, although finding it curious himself way he should drop her off at an airport when he could get a portkey for her to arrive directly at her Grandmother's within seconds.

That left Amber, George, Fred and Lee to take the train. Amber had thought this would help prevent a full on physical attack from her twins, especially since they hardly saw each other after their hot night (Fred and George really racked up detentions). However, although it wasn't a full on attack, she was definitely wrong.

Lee was sitting across from the trio, idly eating some chocolate and talking of some sort of nonsense, hardly paying attention to anything that was happening in front of him. Amber sat between her twins, wondering if maybe it was a bad idea to sit between them all the time. It was nothing obvious, Amber was leaning against Fred, her one leg closer to George was bent and tucked underneath her and George had his hand placed innocently on Amber;s thigh, sliding sinisterly inwards and upwards when Lee looked down to unwrap candy. He would slip his hand up quickly, dragging his nails against her skin and squeezing her flesh before returning his hand just as calmly and swiftly down to her thigh. It left her breathless and on edge, constantly waiting for him to do it again and yet at the same time hoping he wouldn't, because eventually Lee was bound to catch him. Fred wasn't any better, with her leaning against his chest it was easy for him to slip his arm around her lower back and carelessly leave his hand resting against her hip. His thumb would sneak underneath the band of her skirt and when Lee wasn't looking, he slid his hand slowly towards her middle while dragging his fingers underneath her panties. Amber's nerves were sensitive, her body was overreacting to every touch and she could feel her heart slamming against her chest.

"Love? Lee asked you a question." Fred squeezed her hip while George nudged her. Amber snapped out of her haze and took a shaky breath.

"What?" She asked almost breathlessly as Lee snickered at her.

"Geez guys what have you done? Hardly knows where she's at." Lee joked and popped another jelly bean in his mouth before his amused expression turned sour. "Yuck, earwax. Thought it was buttery popcorn." Amber felt her face heat up as Fred and George's expressions turned smug.

"Don't look so pleased at my embarrassment." Amber huffed with a small smile, she really couldn't be mad at them.

"You're embarrassment-"

"Is our pleasure." The twins' grins were almost sadistic now as they stared at her. Lee coughed awkwardly now as the conversation turned from joking to serious.

"Well, I'm going to be changing out of my uniform." Lee stood with a bundle of clothing in his hands. He was the only one left in school clothes since he was the one that procured the cart while they were changing, Amber was wearing a thicker winter skirt, a nice burgundy color that made her hair look redder, paired with a black form fitting long sleeved shirt that accentuated her thin waist. The twins couldn't take their eyes off of her and wondered how they managed to not whisk her away yet.

"So you three got about 10 minutes to yourselves. I'll knock loudly when I come back." Lee emphasized and stared at them for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing seemed to be the start bell in the twins' heads. They both turned quickly to Amber, Fred's hand gently turned her face towards him as he claimed her lips with his. He wasted no time biting them and sucking them into his own mouth while his other hand slid up her shirt and squeezed her breast through her bra. A muffled squeak left her lips as George slid his hand up and between her thighs. She parted them for him and felt her leg twitch and tremor from anticipation.

"Shh love, relax." George whispered and rubbed her thigh comfortingly. She let out a shaky laugh against Fred's lips.

"You two have been teasing me for a good 2 hours now. Don't tell me to relax." Amber ran her hands down Fred's torso and placed them on his obviously growing bulge. Fred hissed into her soft lips and slid his one hand down her waist and grabbed her ass. Simultaneously George slipped his index finger into her panties and slowly slipped it inside her.

"We don't have that much time." Amber spoke shakily and, despite her words, unzipped Fred's pants.

"And?" George questioned as he slowly started to slid his finger in and out of her. Her walls clenched around his finger and her hips hesitantly thrusted back.

"We aren't going to be able to see you for a while." Fred continued as he slid his hands underneath her shirt and bra and palmed her breasts.

"Or touch you like this." George pressed his thumb against her clit and slowly started to rub it. Amber managed to undo most of Fred's pants and pulled his dick out. She was about to lean forward and place it in her mouth when loud knocking interrupted them.

"Bloody hell!"

"That wasn't 10 minutes." The twins yelled. Fred redressed and placed Amber discreetly on his lap while George replaced Amber's panties and placed her legs over his lap as well. Lee walked in with a sheepish smile, still dressed in his school uniform. The twins glare couldn't have been any more angrier.

"Yea, it wasn't 'cause I uhhh I ran into Ginny who wanted me to tell her the compartment you guys were in so I thought maybe it would be better to escort her here instead of her just...ya know walking right in." Lee stammered and motioned with his head to the outside of the cart door. The twins groaned, they loved their sister to death but they were going to see her all break, they only had limited time with Amber.

"Ginny! Come in!" Amber called while giving a pointed look at her boys. Ginny walked in, her eyes had bags underneath them and she looked...depressed almost. Amber frowned, she thought she seemed happier lately but maybe she was wrong.

"Uh, sorry guys I just...I couldn't find Ron's compartment and I don't..." She looked at the floor nervously and continued. "I don't have anyone else to sit with. I've been looking this whole time for an empty one but a lot of people are going home for Christmas this year cause well..." Ginny rambled for a bit before the twins finally interrupted her.

"Of course you can sit with us."

"We are the best people around." Their cocky attitudes quickly put a smile on Ginny's face.

"So, I heard you got an Exceeds Expectation on your last potion's assignment." Amber changed topics and watched as a spark of happiness returned to her eyes.

They continued talking for the rest of the train ride, Lee eventually coming back after he saw the twins weren't going to enact their revenge on him. They finally got to the platform, Lee said his goodbyes and quickly made his way out the train to avoid the cluster of students. Ginny waited for her brothers and Amber since, with a quick glance out the window, showed their fathers chatting it up as they waited.

"Uh Ginny-"

"Would you mind giving us a moment-"

"So we can say our goodbye to Amber in private?" The twins asked with sheepish grins and red ears. Ginny grinned mischievously, a smile that looked far too imilar to Fred and George's smiles.

"Oh right, cause mum doesn't know that you all are dating. Can't wait to see her reaction when you do. You know, you two are lucky that only I know and not Ron or Percy, they would have blackmailed you a long time ago." Ginny finished with a smirk as she gathered up her things. The twins rolled their eyes fondly at her.

"Yes we get it."

"You are the best little sister in the world.

"And you are getting loads of chocolate for Christmas for keeping it a secret." Ginny waved back in acknowledgment as she hurried out the compartment as she spied Ron in the crowd.

Amber turned, expecting a full on attack like before, but was surprised when their arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to their chests. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt their fingers dig into her sides and they planted small kisses placed on her hair and forehead.

"We really are going to miss you, love."

"Are you sure you can't spend all of break with us?" Amber smiled at their words and snuggled deeper into their embrace.

"I can't, my father isn't that lenient." They sighed in disappointment before sharing one last kiss with her before exiting the train.

Even as they stepped onto the platform and approached their families, the twins did not falter from her side. Amber was surprised, after all she put off telling her father so the twins could tell their mom first, something that they admitted they were terrified of. Not because of Amber, she was all good and perfect in their mother's eyes. Fred and George however, well lets just say they were anything but "good" in her eyes.

Even so, they stayed almost on top of her as they approached their families. Fred was carrying his own trunk as well as Amber's, something she was against from the beginning. Fred insisted he didn't mind and also slid in a cocky side comment about her "getting to fantasize about his muscles" later. Amber scoffed at the time, but seeing him effortlessly carry two trunks, one thrown over his shoulder and showed off his bicep, and he wasn't struggling a bit? Well, yea... that was kinda hot.

George meanwhile, was carrying his own trunk while bumping into her on purpose and insisting that he could carry her knapsack.

The obvious flirtation was not even noticed by Mrs. Weasley, who was too busy scolding Ron on his recent progress report to even see the trio approach. The fathers however; saw everything. They both glanced at each other with raised brows before turning back to their children with neutral faces. Whatever was happening between their children was something only they could tell them.

"Hi dad!" Amber greeted with excitement and quickly hugged her father. The twins greeted their father as well, Fred having to give Amber's father her trunk to give a proper hug.

"How was school?" And the conversations overlapped as everyone seemed to all talk at once. Eventually goodbyes started and Amber had to settle with a wave to her boys since they were occupied with their mother, who was chewing their ears off about all the detentions they received. They watched her go over their mom's shoulder, eyes desperate and sad as they saw her walk to the enchanted wall entrance. She turned back to look at them a couple of times, her heart was hurting and every time she looked back it hurt more. She forced herself to stop as she got closer to the wall, the twins tried to turn away as well but George want to memorize how her hips swayed when she walked and Fred was trying to memorize the exact color of her hair in the sunlight. She couldn't help it and looked back once more, making eye contact with her twins as she stepped through the wall and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

It was Christmas eve, the day of the huge dinner. And the day Amber finally gets to see her twins. She had just finished the side dishes and just need to start on the deserts. After begging her father to enchant the food, he just loved to tease her, she started the desert as her father and her discussed her relationship with the twins. She told him the night before, admitting that she had to keep it secret to give the twins time to tell their mother. Her father wasn't angry, although he seemed happy that his hunch about them was right.

They were just talking about how he will murder them if they hurt her and hide the bodies so well no one will ever know when the doorbell rang. Amber was taking out the last pie when it rang so her father had to get the door while she placed the pie down and removed her mits before entering the living room where her father was gathering the whole family in there.

Fred and George will forever remember the moment they saw Amber for the first time that day. When anyone asked them in the future when was the first time they realized they loved her, they will recall this moment. However, at the moment all they could think about was how beautiful she looked and how relaxed they finally felt seeing her again. Fred's eyes raked her form quickly, seemingly not knowing where to stop. She was wearing heels for once, and Fred couldn't stop looking at how even more shapely her legs looked in them. Why the hell was she wearing a mid-thigh dress in the dead of winter? She was such a tease. George's eyes were analyzing how her dress hugged her form maybe just a little too much. She was wearing a black dress that was just so innocently sinful. It was innocent with the long sleeves, high neckline and thick sweater like material but was so sinful at the same time. With the openings for her shoulders, giving a delicious show of her skin, and how it molded to her form, fitting to her skin until it ended at a short mid-thigh. Finally their eyes returned back to her face, their heart rate increasing as they spied her bright eyes, her kissable lips painted a dark burgundy (George had a crazy thought of sucking and biting those lips until they were pink again) and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that both boys loved to pull on.

Amber had a similar reaction to seeing them, her heart seemed to stop as she saw them enter with matching colored red shirts. Both had black ties on, which surprised her since they are always loosen or take their ties off at school. And right now, she didn't know what was sexier to her. The loose sexy sloppy look they had at school or the hot classy look they were pulling off now. Either way she suddenly felt hot and horny and confused for some reason. She didn't know what to do for a moment but, as if finally coming out of a dream, she approached the group quickly. The twins saw her coming at them and moved forward as well. Amber was about to reach them and fully intending to improperly jump and hug them when someone from the twins' right stepped into the path and pulled Amber into a hug instead. This person was Bill.

He saw everything from the moment Amber stepped into the room, everyone else was busy with greetings during this ordeal. He knew something was up between those three, especially during dinner last night when they seemed to be trying to tell Mum something about Amber but were stuttering all over themselves and finally seemed to give up. With Ginny's sympathetic looks and how many times she rolled her eyes, Bill figured it out. They were dating, and the twins were supposed to tell mum. Oh he was going to enjoy torturing them.

He stepped in front of them and caught the hug that was rightfully theirs.

"Amber! How lovely to see you again. Especially in that magnificent dress!" He enthused and was pleasantly surprised to hear laughter coming from her. Amber thought that whole scene was so funny she couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the twins' surprised and angry glares only made her laughter louder. She knew Bill had to only be doing this to get to them, why else would he steal their hug like that? She hadn't talk to him since the last dinner in August.

"Hi Bill. Thank you! You look very nice yourself." She answered back with an amused smile. Fred growled lowly, seeing as Amber stepped back from the hug but Bill's arm was still wrapped around her shoulder. George clenched his hands into fists at the sight, why the hell did Bill greet her first? She was obviously coming to them. Neither twin cared that Bill seemed to being doing it to annoy them, it was working.

"You can leave now Bill."

"She obviously wants better company." They grinned at him as they got closer. Fred removed Bill's arms from Amber non-too-gently while George wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Fred stepped in front of the two as if Bill couldn't even have the pleasure of seeing Amber.

"Really the way you two act it's like the three of you are dating." Bill said nonchalantly and watched as the twins' faces turned pale and Amber looked confused.

"We are dating, didn't they tell y-" Amber trailed off as she realized what was happening. Fred and George didn't tell their family. Also meaning that really, she couldn't even greet them with a kiss. A frown settled at her lips.

"You two were supposed to tell everyone." She spoke with obvious disappointment and removed herself from George. Without looking at either twin, she moved between the two and towards Bill.

"Well I guess I should go greet Ginny." Fred and George glanced at each other before determination settled in. They were Gryffindors and needed to start acting like one. They both grabbed one of Amber's arms and pulled her toward their parents. Amber protested for a moment before realizing where they were heading. When they reached them, Fred and George slung both their arms around Amber's shoulders.

"Hey mum."

"Dad."

"We forgot to mention before."

"We are dating Amber."

"As in the both of us."

The parents stood their frozen, Molly's mouth stayed wide open as she stared at the three.

"What?" She asked as she stared at the trio, now noticing how close they all were standing next to each other. Jerry coughed and took a sip of his wine, obviously seeing the tension that was forming while Arthus seemed intent at staring at his glass.

"All three of you are dating?" Molly asked and at that moment everyone in the room was quiet. Ginny was smiling along with Bill, who had both know about it. Ron and Percy were the most comical with their facial expressions; wide bulging eyes, mouths hanging open and fingers pointing between the three. There was one other man in the room that Amber was not introduced to yet, but judging by the red hair, and doing her own deductions, she assumed it to be the last brother she had yet to meet; Charlie. He seemed unaffected and stood next to Bill who seemed to be filling him in excitedly on the drama.

"Yes, we've been dating since October and wanted to wait until Christmas break to tell you guys." Amber answered. Molly stared at the three of them for a couple of moments before letting out a long sigh.

"Fred, George... We'll talk later about this. Amber," Molly then addressed the girl and for a moment Amber understood why Fred and George we're so afraid to tell Molly. The fear the ran through her was surprising and powerful. What if Molly didn't approve? "Oh I'm so happy. I already see you like another daughter." Molly quickly pulled Amber into a hug and held her there for a second.

"Thanks Molly, I really appreciate that." Amber whispered into her ear as they broke apart.

"No problem love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, sorry for the late post. It is summer and I'm trying to enjoy it but sadly that means less time to write. I also finally got out of the writer's block I've been experiencing so hopefully more chapters will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The dinner continued on with mild discomfort; Percy was staring at the trio with barely contained disgust and Ron seemed to enjoy asking awkward and inappropriate questions. Eventually, with a few pointed looks at Ron from Molly and an under the table kick to the shin from the twins to Percy, the dinner ended pleasantly. Dessert was brought out, George and Fred were stuffing their faces with pumpkin pie, cheesecake and double chocolate cake with tons of whipped cream. Fred couldn't help but to stare at Amber while she scooped some whipped cream off her cake with a finger and plopped it into her mouth to suck it off. Fred licked his own lips unconsciously while George daydreamed the things they could do with that whipped cream; perhaps some whipped cream on their dicks for her to suck and lick off and a few cherries in her sweet pussy for them to eat out.

"Are you two quite finished? I know there isn't a need to be secretive anymore but do you two have to be so obvious with you ogling?" Bill joked as he snapped the twins from their sinful thoughts. They glared at their older brother as Ginny laughed.

"You should see them at school! I swear they have their eyes on her all the time!" Ginny grinned at the embarrassed looks George and Fred had on.

"Well of course we do."

"Just look at her."

They motioned to where Amber was previously sitting only to find that she no longer there. Their eyes swept the room for her but she was nowhere in sight. They stood up quickly, hoping their height would help find her.

"Bloody hell."

"See what happens when we take our eyes off her." The twins frowned as they realized she was not in the room. Only they would lose Amber in her own house.

"Relax, she went up the stairs. Probably getting presents or something." Bill spoke as he clapped his younger brothers on the shoulder and brought them closer to him.

"I'll cover for you both if you want to sneak up to find her." Bill whispered as he eyed his parents. They were drinking a little more wine than usual and seemed oblivious to anyone else besides Charlie; who was telling a long and descriptive story about a dragon he helped capture and train. It would be all too easy for Bill to encourage another story from Charlie and distract everyone from the boys absence.

The twins narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Bill was about as mischievous as they were, he just hid it well by his mature looks and innocent tone. They only had one year together at Hogwarts, and although Bill was Head Boy, that didn't stop him from teaching Fred and George all the tricks around Hogwarts and where to hide to skip classes.

"What's the catch?" Fred asked simply. Bill grinned with mirth.

"The last piece of Amber's cheesecake that is on your plate." Fred and George pouted. It was an easy trade; being alone with Amber in exchange for a piece of cheesecake was a deal they could live with, but not without a little regret. Bill was smiling too joyfully as he took generous fork filled bites of the delicious cake.

"I can get you two about 20 minutes. Charlie always loves retelling the stories with too much detail." Bill spoke around a mouthful of cake as meandering over towards the small group with an easy smile. The twins didn't waste any time and quickly ascended the staircase when no one was looking.

Amber in the meantime was gathering the presents she had for the Weasley's in a bag. She placed most of them inside and kept two small boxes outside the bag. Those were for Fred and George. With a smile she grabbed the bag and the two boxes and turned to head downstairs.

"Hello love."

"Nice room." The twins stood in her doorway wearing matching grins and giving her a mini heart attack with their appearance. Fred and George let their eyes roam the room; she had a queen sized bed that was pushed neatly into the corner next to a huge bay window that took up most of the wall. On the opposite wall of her bed stood a black oak bookcase and dresser which was only separated by a small door that seemed to be her closet. Her bedroom walls were painted a dark Ravenclaw blue with a black trim that matched her bookcase and dresser. Her floors were carpeted with a short haired dark grey color wall to wall carpet. The twins, although upset that she didn't have anything embarrassing, thought the room suited her.

"What are you two doing up here?" Amber asked as her heart rate finally went down. Their smile turned into matching smirks as they boldly stepped away from the door frame and up to her.

"We saw that you disappeared." Fred started as he pulled on her ponytail to tilt her head back. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and Fred was delighted to see her eyes dilating as she focused her gaze on him.

"And figured we would follow." George finished as he slid his hand over the small of her back while planting small kisses on her exposed neck. She shivered and closed her eyes, briefly giving into them before she realized exactly where they were and how much trouble they could get into if they were to get caught. She quickly stepped away from the two with a shaky breath.

"We can't do anything here." She mumbled softly as she averted her gaze to the carpet. She knew she can say no to them regarding their sexual advantages but she always felt guilty afterwards, despite the fact that they never once complained to her about it. Fred smiled softly at her; while he would love to throw her on her bed, one which could easily fit three unlike the small bed at Hogwarts, and rip off that dress she had on...he knew realistically that they couldn't do anything that night. George had similar thoughts, although his thoughts focused more on Amber wrapping those lipstick stained lips around his hard cock but still he knew as well that tonight wasn't the night.

"We know love."

"We just wanted some time with you away from everyone else." Her eyes finally met theirs and her lips stretched to a breathtaking smile.

"I can give you guys your present!" She exclaimed excitedly as she put down the bag but held onto the two neatly wrapped packages in her hands. Fred and George couldn't help but to grin at her excited expression.

"Sure love."

"We have your present on us too." George tapped his right pants pocket which held a small box that was from the two of them. Amber quickly handed them their presents.

"Well, open mine first! But don't touch them. They are enchanted." She said as they ripped through the wrapping paper and opened two small brown boxes to see two bracelets in each box. Two were black leather band bracelets with a small silver metal plate on top of the leather, as if to hold an inscription but was currently blank and the other two were thin silver metal bracelets that were obviously meant for a girl.

"Ok let me explain why you can't touch them yet." Amber spoke before the two could thank her or ask why there were four bracelets in total.

"Only a Ravenclaw would have to explain her Christmas gift." Fred joked to George who laughed at Amber's pout.

"Anyways," she glared playfully at the two who both gave back cheeky grins. "The bracelets are enchanted with two different enchantments. I spent all of November perfecting these so hopefully they work." She spoke before she reached into the boxes and carefully took out the leather bracelets. As soon as her fingers touched the leather the middle of the metal plate on the bracelet changed to a gold lion's head with small ruby eyes. _My Lions_ were inscribed on plate, one word on each side of the lion's head. She handed the two bracelets over to her twins.

"My birthstone is ruby so I put them in the eyes. I was going to make two different bracelets but I thought that might ruin the 'identical twin' thing." She paused for a moment before a sheepish expression formed on her face. "And I'm selfish and like being the only one that can tell you two apart." The twins could not stop grinning and were quick to thank her.

"Wait I'm not done yet. There are two enchantments but for the other one to work I need two bracelets to pair with your two. So, mine isn't as fancy as yours, you can only change the color of them. Just picture the color you would want me to have and when you're ready, grab the bracelet." Amber instructed and held out the boxes to them. Fred and George only paused for a moment before grabbing the bracelets. Fred's bracelet turned an amber color while George's turned a brownish red color. Amber smiled jokingly at the two as she grabbed the bracelet from them.

"Gryffindor colors?" She asked, although the shades were off. Their eyes were serious and dark when they answer.

"It's our favorite colors."

"Amber is the color of your eyes." Fred answered and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"The red is the color of your hair." George finished with slightly red ears.

"They just so happen to be Gryffindor colors too." Fred joked with a grin. Amber was blushing from how sweet their words were and quickly went back to explaining the bracelets to avoid the awkward racing of her heart.

"These two are mine. And before you think I'm selfish, I didn't give myself a present. The second enchantment needs me to have an anchor to your bracelets, I just figured this would be the easiest." She pushed the bracelets onto her left wrist as she spoke.

"So what's the second enchantment, love?"Fred asked. Instead of answering Amber decided to activate the second enchantment. She pushed some of her magic into the bracelets and watched as their lions' heads glowed softly.

"The lion's head will glow whenever I think of you two, and" Amber paused with a smile as she saw her own bracelets glow as well. "When you think of me, your corresponding bracelet will glow too." Amber explained and was pleased to see both her bracelets glowing.

"Well if that's the case-"

"Your bracelets will never stop glowing." Amber smiled at them and wondered if that was going to be true.

"Can we thank you now for your gift?" George asked.

"There is one more thing." She said with a mischievous grin. There was a second part to the enchantment, one that she wanted to test out before she explained. Focusing her magic on her bracelet again she remembered all the lustful thoughts she had of the two boys since the last time she saw them and focused all that desire into both bracelets. Simultaneous gasps greeted her ears as Fred and George felt everything she was sending to them as if they were their own feelings. The emotions they felt only lasted about 5 seconds but obviously affected them long term seeing that they both felt their pants tightened.

"Bloody hell."

"What was that?"

Amber grinned sinfully. "That was all my desire for you two. The bracelet can transfer emotions through the link as well as long as you have enough magically energy." Fred and George's eyes were dark from her answer. They were feeling her desire, her unfiltered pure want for them? Oh this gift just got better.

"Teach us." They spoke together.

"Sure. Just like you feel and push magic into your wand do the same to your bracelet but just so you know since I have two bracelets I will feel double-" She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence, the twins decided to both send their uncut pure lust for her through the bracelet and Amber was left speechless. It was like a rush of warmth and need ran through her body before focusing on both her clit and pussy until both with pulsating with need. Her panties were definitely wet and with a gasp her knees gave out. She fell into the twins grasp as she took a shaky breath.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" She muttered into their shirts as she steadied herself. Their smirks was all the answer she needed.

"Love, we felt egotistical and cocky when we made you cum physically."

"Now that we have these, we're going to be trying our hardest to make you cum mentally." Their words were promises as they gazed down at her. She trailed her hands down to the front of their pants and grabbed their hard bulges.

"Ditto." She promised and watched enthralled as Fred licked his lips again and George's gaze turned even more lustful.

"But, not tonight. I am not going down there with both our families and risk cumming on the couch. Got it!?" She broke the moment with this threat. The boys didn't respond, they only grinned at the thought of Amber sitting and fighting off cumming because of them.

"Hey, I'm serious! After you leave you can but not while we are around everyone." She snapped them out of their perverted thoughts which left them both frowning.

"Fine."

"We won't do anything until we are back at the burrow." They promised. Amber smiled and gave them both a kiss, a peck that both of them tried to turn into more.

"Oh before we forget."

"Here is your present." The twins were a little hesitant to give her their present now. They didn't think of enchanting the present like she did with theirs but they did put thought into this one. She opened the small box, unwrapped to save themselves the embarrassment, to see a choker styled thick leather necklace with a smooth amber stone hanging in the center. She picked up the choker and was pleasantly surprised to see the back of it was engraved in white with one simple but possessive word. _Ours_

"I love it." She gushed and without waiting for a reply went over to the small mirror on her dresser to properly clip it on. She couldn't help but notice how well the stone matched her eyes or how similar the choker looked to a cat collar. Give her a set of cat ears and the look was complete.

"Not to brag but, it did take us a while to find an amber stone closest to your eye color." Fred said as he came up behind her.

"And to size the leather." George also stood behind her so when she turned around she was face to... well chest with them considering their growth spurt last year. Fred tilted her head up with his index finger while George pulled at the small ribbon that held up her hair and watched as it tumbled down.

"You know it's true, what we put on that inscription." George whispered as his hand ran through her soft locks and gripped the hair in his hand. She whimpered in need and sent a small amount of her pleasure and love through the bracelets. The only signs of it affecting them was the small hitch in their breathing and their eyes widening. Feeling someone else's love for you was indescribable.

"You're ours now." Fred finished with a growl.

* * *

The night ended with the families exchanging presents and laughs. Eventually though, the party ended. Amber hugged her twins goodbye and gave them both pecks on the lips. They behaved as well as they could, even though they both wanted more than a simple peck on the lips. After they officially left Amber was bombarded with their emotions, so much so she had to quickly excuse herself from her father's presence. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but after awhile she got used to it. The trio stayed up that night testing out the bracelets' limits and their own magical limits. They weren't the only people staying up late the night. After they assumed their children went to sleep, Molly and Arthur sat down to their kitchen table with hot mugs of tea. The lights were off and they stayed silent in the darkness for a few minutes, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally, Arthur broke the silence.

"Do you think she's the one?" He asked softly, his voice remained neutral.

"She has to be, the prophecy said-" Molly quickly stopped talking as they heard a creak from one of the rooms upstairs. A few more minutes passed in silence as they both listened for any more disturbances.

"Even if she isn't, she's good for our boys-" Arthur was quickly interrupted by his wife.

"Of course she is! So kind and sweet to them she is." Molly nodded to herself as she stared at the enchanted clock on the wall that showed her all her children were home for once.

"The prophecy did say a girl that loves them equally." Arthur supplied and again Molly nodded absent mindedly.

"Do you really..." Molly paused and took a shaky breath before finally meeting Arthur's eyes. "Do you really think she's the one who will save our Fred." She asked and Arthur reached across the table to hold her hands. He nodded but both parents still had sad expressions on their faces.

"I hope so but... for both her and Jerry's sake...I hope we are wrong."

* * *

The connection helped the trio get over winter break better than just communicating through owl. Before long January came and the trio was reunited. The train ride was spent with the twins reluctantly sharing both Amber and a compartment with Lee and Melanie. They all exchanged stories of their time apart and had their own little new years celebration with some chocolates from the trolley. With the beginning of January also came the revival of quidditch. Gryffindor against Slytherin and Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw desperately needed a win to get them on the board as well as Hufflepuff. Gryffindor needed to win just to pull up ahead of Slytherin.

Unluckily enough, quidditch matches were cancelled for the rest of the year due to yet another petrified student and of course it happened after Gryffindor won its match against Slytherin.

"Hey, at least we have more time together. And we can still play quidditch." Amber tried to cheer up her twins during the following weekend after the cancellation. The twins, who normally were optimistic, couldn't help but to mope over quidditch. Besides pranks, quidditch was the only other Hogwarts activity that kept the twins entertained. School was too easy for them to be interested and, although they would love to trap Amber in their dorm room, they couldn't whisk her away whenever they wanted to.

"Yea, but its not the same."

"We just got ahead of Slytherin too." The twins grumbled as they rested their heads on top their arms on the table. The small group came to the Great Hall to decide how they were going to spend their Saturday. The two Ravenclaws joined the three Gryffindors at their table with their half completed potions essay in hand. Melanie was focused too hard on reading Amber's essay and making adjusts to her own to be involved in the conversation at hand.

"Well," Amber heistated with her next sentence. "We do have some tests to do on our latest products." The twins' heads snapped up at her words, a certain mischievous gleam in their eye.

"That is true."

"However, we need access to a potions lab to complete some of our products." George and Fred stared expectantly at Amber, who was confused with exactly what was going on.

"And?" She asked slowly as she glanced over at Melanie who was muttering to herself.

"Who the fuck cares if it's clockwise or counter-clockwise." Melanie accepted that she will have to rewrite her essay and quickly crossed out and scribbled the right answer on her parchment. Amber watched in amusement for a moment before directing her attention back to the boys.

"Well..."

"You have access to the potion's lab after hours with tutoring Ginny and everything."

"Soooooo, maybe we could also use it." Fred and George gave her puppy dog eyes at the end.

"I'm not going to just go behind a teacher's back, who trusts me by the way. What if Professor Snape catches us? You know he knows like...everything." Amber leaned forward and whispered the last part as she glanced up at the Professors' table only to see the exact person they were talking about staring curiously at them. Amber quickly straighten her posture and looked away to avoid suspicion.

"See, he's already staring at us." She muttered and watched as Melanie paled and quickly hid Amber's essay.

"Thanks for looking out Lee." Melanie scowled and glanced back over at Professor Snape who was now, and as always, glaring at Potter. Lee cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I forgot I was supposed to be looking out for Snape." He admitted with a blush.

"How could you forget?!" Melanie's glare flustered Lee even further.

"You looked so cute muttering to yourself and-"

"Cute!?" Melanie interrupted Lee with a hiss. Lee clamped his mouth shut and stared at the girl who he was head over heels for.

"I am not cute." Melanie finished with one final glare at Lee.

"Yea yea yea."

"We get it."

"So will you do it?" The twins interrupted Melanie's hissy fit and brought back the discussion to the potions lab. Amber glanced over at Professor Snape, who was now leaving the great hall, and an idea quickly formed in her head.

"Sure, meet me there in an hour." She agreed and quickly left the table. Fred and George stared after her for a moment before turning back to Melanie.

"So about this 'cute' business."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Professor Snape!" Amber called after the bat-like Professor. He stopped right before turning the corner that would lead him down the the dungeons. With the glance over his shoulder his rigid posture softened slightly when he saw his favorite student sprinting after him.

"Yes Ms. Duprée?" He asked when she was within speaking distance. She gave him a charming smile and shifted her bag nervously on her shoulder. What she was about to do could either make or break the twins' dream of owning a joke shop.

"I have a proposition for you." Snape raised one eyebrow at her statement before motioning for her to follow him to his office.

The twins stood anxiously outside the potion's lab. They weren't sure if they should be standing in the open or hiding. Amber really didn't specify if they needed to hide and while they were attempting something against the rules, Snape really couldn't give them detention for just standing outside the lab.

They heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the staircase to their left and watched as Amber came down them with a nervous smile. Their greetings were cut short as they noticed Professor Snape following closely behind her.

"Hey guys." Amber greeted with a nervous laugh. Fred and George nodded to her without taking their eyes off Professor Snape. Did she get caught? Was she in trouble? Were _they_ in trouble?

"Professor Snape." The twins greeted their professor politely while these questions bounced around in their head.

"Weasley." Snape addressed both boys with this one word. "Move." He spoke again and pushed through them to unlock the lab. Although Amber knew how to remove the wards to the lab as well Snape wanted to get this out of the way to attend to the detentions he assigned this weekend. A curious glance was thrown at the twins when he couldn't recall if they should be attending those detentions as well.

"Sit." He commanded and summoned three chairs up to his desk. Amber gave her boys an encouraging smile before sitting down in the middle seat, Fred and George taking the seats around her.

"It's been brought to my attention that you two would like to use my potions lab for your... antidotes." Snape struggled to find the correct phrase. Amber had presented an idea to him that would benefit them all but the wording was difficult. Fred glanced down at Amber, wondering if she was twisting the truth or if Snape did actually know what is going on.

"Yes?" George answered less confidently then he would have liked. Snape rolled his eyes at the secrecy the set of twins thought they needed.

"Let me explain Professor." Amber cut in, she could see the muscles in Fred's arm was tense and they both had distrust in their eyes. Snape motioned for Amber to continue.

"I have asked Professor Snape for the use of his potion's lab after hours so that we can brew antidotes for the potion based pranks we are creating." The candies and other material pranks only needed enchantments and spell work, which they could do without potions and were therefore not mentioned. George and Fred were filled with mixed feelings, unsure if they should be hopeful that they would receive help, or mad at Amber for discussing their products without them present.

"He has agreed to allow us a few hours every Saturday night and has agreed to get your potion products patented by the ministry on one condition." Amber paused here as she saw the excitement in Fred and George's eyes.

"You are willing to get our products patented?" Fred asked with obvious surprise.

"That will save us some much time." George spoke to Fred now but a sudden thought had both of them looking suspiciously at their Professor.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously. Snape fixed his sleeve as he took time to think of the last hour discussion he had.

"To be honest, if it wasn't for Ms. Duprée here I would have never agreed to do all of this for you two annoying pests." He admitted with a sigh. "But she made a great point. If I act as one of the overseers of the patent, I get recognition as one of the people who discovered your 'great talent'." Snape spoke with obvious sarcasm about their talent but considering he was agreeing to this he must have saw some of the talent he was mocking.

"However that is not all. The deal is I agree to get the patent for your tested and finished products, potion wise, and give you access to my labs every Saturday night and I get discovery recognition and a copy of the formula for each antidote." The twins were quick to protest the last part but Amber was quick to step in.

"He isn't going to sell it, it's so if a student tries to use a prank in his class or to get out of the class he can stop it." Amber clarified. Fred stayed silent for a second as he contemplated the deal while George addressed Snape.

"Do we get extra credit for creating new potions?" He asked curiously. Snape's eye twitched at the question, as if he wasn't doing enough for these two.

"Only if you two do not do any pranks that involve my classroom or me." He countered. Fred and George glanced at each other over Amber's head before nodding.

"Alright."

"You got a deal."

Snape summoned a contract that he and Amber had drafted previously and quickly added the extra credit and do-not-prank agreement before signing and handing over the contract to the them.

"Since you three are underaged a copy will be sent to your parents, if they do not agree the contract will be void." Fred and George made a mental note to ask Snape to send it to their father instead of their mother to avoid the trouble while Amber simply gave a small smile; her father wouldn't be a problem. After they all signed the scroll disappeared and Snape proceeded to stand.

"You may use the lab today, if the contract is void everything done today will be destroyed. You have access to the stockroom, please keep correct inventory of whatever you use." Snape gave the two boys a glare while they simply grinned innocently at him. Before he passed the three he stopped and addressed Amber who still looked a little nervous.

"Ms. Duprée I trust that you will be able to handle this two. I look forward to our agreement as well. Do not disappoint me." And with that Snape exited the room. As soon as the door closed Fred grabbed Amber's head and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. As soon as he broke away George picked up Amber and twirled her around before giving her a kiss of his own. All the while both of them sent her their love and happiness through their bracelets.

"Wait a minute." George said when he finally put her down.

"What agreement did you make with Snape?" Amber gave a sheepish smile; they didn't think convincing Snape would be that easy, did they?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone that is reviewing! I read them all and appreciate every single one! I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. The story is going to get a little more serious after this chapter so be prepared! Enjoy!

* * *

Fred and George were not pleased with what Amber had to tell them. While her agreement with Professor Snape wasn't anything bad, it sure as hell took time away from them...and that always displeased them.

Amber had agreed to take on an apprenticeship under Professor Snape the following summer as part of the deal she made for the twins. Severus Snape was an ambitious man, most likely because he had never received recognition for any of his past accomplishments. So, when Amber Duprée approached him with a proposition of receiving discovery recognition for the Weasley twins' potions he was lenient to agree. But, he was far more ambitious than that. He wanted more recognition as the Potions Master he was and he needed an apprentice for that.

Professor Snape hated his students, not one of them was intelligent enough for his standards and so each year passed and each year he threw away his apprenticeship forms. Except for this year; with the proposal from Amber Duprée he had to ask the ages of his three students for the contract. Surprised he was to find that Amber was to be 15 years old this coming summer, the age minimum needed to become an apprentice and, as luck would find it, the apprenticeship for Hogwarts students started the second week of July (right after Amber's birthday) and continued until December.

Amber was surprised herself that Professor Snape thought he had to bargain with her in order for her to become his apprentice. She had agreed to it to help the twins but, if he had asked her beforehand she would have agreed anyways. She needed to exceed in potions as much as possible to become a curse breaker and this was exactly what she wanted. But, she wasn't going to let Professor Snape know that anytime soon.

* * *

The trio, after spending some time collecting inventory on what they had and jotting down ingredients to ask Professor Snape if he had any in stock, decided to prep what they would need for next saturday and left the potions lab. Amber set the wards silently, much to the twins displeasure, and set off to see if they could round up enough people to join them on the quidditch pitch for a quick game.

"Bloody Ravenclaws, always cheaters."

"Ginny betrayed us." Fred and George complained to themselves as they piled their plates with food. It was Ginny, Amber and Melanie versus Fred, George, and Lee during the game. Needless to say, the girls had won the match. With Lee having little to no experience actually _playing_ quidditch he was set as the keeper during the game while the twins tried to score on the girls. Since it was three against three only the quaffle and snitch were released. Melanie decided to be keeper on the girls' team, being the slowest out of the three and having the most physical strength, while it seemed Ginny and Amber flew circles around the boys. Ginny was almost as fast as Amber and even caught the snitch. Amber... well the twins always had a love/hate relationship with how she played. She was great and if they weren't in love with her, would have no problem with how she played. However, being who she was they were constantly worried. She played way too recklessly; flying too close to the ground too fast, literally weaving in and out of the players so quickly that one false move and she was done, and she wasn't afraid to dive for any quaffle thrown her way. She even knocked purposefully into Slytherins the last Hogwarts game she was in. It was sexy as hell, but terrifying all the same.

"The only reason they won was because you two couldn't stop drooling over Amber." Lee spoke as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth. Ginny grinned and elbowed Amber to get her attention.

"They looooovvvveee you." Ginny sang teasingly and watched as her brothers' ears turned red. Amber blushed as well but couldn't help but to smile at Fred and George's embarrassment.

"Aww look, you're embarrassing them." Melanie joined in on the teasing. Fred's face felt too hot for comfort and George was trying to think of anything to say. They were too flustered at the moment, considering what Ginny said was true; they did love her. But they only just discovered that themselves and sure as hell didn't want Amber finding out so soon. Amber didn't understand why her twins were so embarrassed at this moment, so she sent her love and comfort through the bracelets in hope that they calm down.

"Well, I heard that another Weasley had a secret girlfriend." Amber gossiped instead, in hopes of taking the attention off of them.

"Who!?" Ginny asked curiously as Amber took her time buttering her roll to increase the anticipation.

"Percy." She whispered with a mischievous grin. Fred's smile was borderline manic while George just stared wide eyed with shock, he couldn't believe it. Percy had a girlfriend?

"Oh love."

"You just made our day." The topic was thankfully now focused on Percy and the trio could relax. Ginny continued on with the questioning, although Amber really didn't have anymore gossip about the alleged couple. The few things she knew was from Hermione, who hated gossiping anyways. With the attention now off of them, Fred and George gave a wicked grin to each other before focusing their eyes back on Amber who was now talking to Ginny about the similarities between baking and potion making.

Sending their emotions through the bracelets was becoming too easy for the boys, and with a suddenness that took Amber completely by surprised, she was bombarded with emotions that were clearly not hers. It started with a small tingle that began in the tips of her fingers and then quickly shot through the rest of her nervous system. A needy ache formed quickly and she held back a small groan. Her eyes quickly found Fred and George, who were staring at her with sinful grins. Biting her lip, she cleared her throat and tried to focus on Ginny. This displeased Fred, who was quick to allow more of his emotions to enter the bracelet. George on the other hand felt his competitive side emerge and cleared his throat to grab Amber's attention.

"Are you alright, love?" George asked with a smile. He wished he and Fred decided to sit besides her at dinner instead of across but Melanie and Ginny beat them to the seats. Now more than ever he wanted to be able to feel her skin on his, feel how fast her heart was beating, how turned on she was.

"Yea...why?" Amber felt her panties getting wet; she crossed her legs and suppressed a groan as she felt pressure against her aching clit. Fred's eyes darkened as he witnessed Amber bite her lip and her skin flushed. It was an intoxicating show.

"Well love, Ginny just asked you a question." Fred pointed out. Amber blushed and turned to Ginny with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Ginny I-" an overload of simple desire and lust overwhelmed her at that moment. She struggled to catch her breath as clenched her thighs together and successful managed to fight off the emotions momentarily. "I just realized I need to go to the library now." Amber said as quickly as she could while grabbing her things and rushing out of the Great Hall to the library. George and Fred were smug as they watched their little Ravenclaw escape. They stopped sending their emotions through the bracelet and went to go follow her except...they realized the trouble the bracelet could cause as well. Their pants were tight and if they stood up now everyone would notice their problem. They halted their escape and shifted uneasily on the bench.

"What? You two aren't going to follow her?" Melanie asked as she saw the twins move. They cleared their throats and looked around quickly for an excuse.

"They just brought out the pie."

"One piece and we'll go after her."

* * *

Amber sat in the far back of the library, her face finally returned to normal color however; the aching need did not subside. She took a deep breath and placed her head and in hands. She was so close to losing it at dinner; her legs were still shaking.

"Hello love."

"Thinking about us?" Amber was pretty sure she got whiplash from how quickly she raised her head. Fred and George were leaning against one of the bookshelves perpendicular to her seat. Maybe it was the lasting effects of the bracelets or the fact that they were just two of the hottest boys she came across but, they looked extremely delicious at the moment. Fred was leaning on his forearm which was pressed against the side of the bookshelf, his growing hair creating a sinful shadow across his face and his eyes seemed too dark at the moment. George was leaning his back against the bookshelf behind them, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his posture looked relaxed. However, Amber noticed a small twitch in his bicep and how, even though his body looked relaxed enough, his gaze was tense.

"Uh." Amber forgot what they had asked her and noticed, with slight embarrassment, that she was salivating.

"George, I think we made her speechless." Fred grinned at his brother who seemed equally as pleased. Amber pouted cutely and got up from her seat. She leaned against the table nonchalantly and eyed her twins.

"That wasn't nice what you two did to me." She grumbled with her arms crossed. Fred and George stepped away from the bookshelf and approached her. Even though they stopped at an arm's distance away Amber suddenly felt closed in and her heart rate picked up.

"Yea well-"

"You do that to us all the time." Amber's pout turned into a frown of confusion.

"I never use my bracelets on you two in public, only at night." She clarified. Amber never activated her bracelets during class, especially any classes with those two in them. That was a battle she was sure to lose.

"No, we didn't mean the bracelets."

"We meant how your tease us everyday." Fred now invaded her space and stood directly in front of her. His body was close enough that she could feel his body heat but sadly not his skin.

"You wear your skirt higher in the classes we share." George spoke directly at her side. He entangled his hand in her hair. For once she didn't put her hair up before dinner and it drove them mad not to be able to touch it.

"Like we don't already go crazy seeing your legs normally." Fred placed his hands on the back of her thighs, right under her soft ass cheeks, before lifting her up onto the table and taking his place between her now open thighs.

"You've been bending over your desk more." George continued. He trailed his hand down her neck, pausing momentarily to admire the necklace they had given to her. Possessiveness took ahold of him as he leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss against the part of her neck that was still visible.

"I didn't know you two noticed that." Amber admitted with a small tremor in her voice. Fred pulled her lower half closer to him; a groan escaped his lips when he felt her warmth pressed against him. She let out a whimper in response to him and eagerly pressed herself harder against him.

"We notice everything about you." George answered and turned her face towards him. She welcomed his kiss but the sound of the table creaking underneath her brought her back to reality.

"Guys, we can't. It's the library." She whispered harshly as she looked around for anyone that might see them. George felt his dick twitch at her words, corrupting his little Ravenclaw in the library sounded too tempting.

"Isn't that every Ravenclaw's wet dream?" Fred asked and slowly rotated his pelvis against hers. The pressure felt too good on her pussy and the friction against her clit made her leg twitch and thighs tighten.

"Yea but not getting caught is also part of that dream." Amber hissed through her teeth. It was becoming difficult for her to argue with them. While Fred was rubbing his hard length against her, George somehow loosened her tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. His mouth went further and further down with wet kisses.

"Then be quiet." George growled and stepped away from her body. Fred also took a step back and watched as her face morphed from happiness to annoyance. A pout settled on her lips yet again.

"What are you two doing?" She asked; trying not to seem too needy.

"Turn around."

"And bend over." Amber's mouth went dry from that command. She went to protest but found a part of her wanted to see where this was going. The twins _were_ corrupting her. She hopped off the table and turned her back to them. With barely contained embarrassment she bent over the table, her skirt rising up until the bottom of her ass was showing.

"Now what?" Amber asked with a whisper. Fred and George were pleasantly surprised that she had done what they asked. With a glance between the two, and a silent disillusionment and silencing charm to ensure they would not get caught (not that Amber knew of their precautions), they moved closer to her and flipped up the rest of her skirt. Her thong clad ass was now bare to them. George grabbed the band of her panties and easily slid them off. They fell to her ankles and all Amber could do was wait with anticipation. She felt two pairs of hands on her ass. One pair was fixing her stance, spreading her legs apart so they could have easier access while the other pair was rubbing and groping any inch of skin they could get. Amber bit her lip and tried to hold back the small moans of appreciation.

"Not too loud love." George spoke as he trailed a finger from her clit to her pussy. Amber shivered and felt her legs shake from the tension.

"Yea, we are in a library." Fred finished with a playful tone. He brushed his finger over her clit as George positioned his hand by her opening. Both boys had one hand on each side of her hips to hold her still and the other nestled between her thighs.

"I hate you two." She muttered in response despite the fact that she pushed her lower body closer to them. The twins grinned at that, the little liar.

"I doubt that love." Fred put more pressure against her clit with his fingers.

"Yea," George ran his index finger around her opening as he spoke. "Why don't you show us how you really feel." He suggested while slowly inserting his finger. Fred and George noticed early on with the bracelets that Amber, while controlling her outward appearance, apparently had terrible trouble controlling her emotions. The twins could easily focus on one emotion and project only that through the bracelet. Amber would start off with one emotion but then will start letting all her emotions through as she felt them. Fred and George loved it. To experience the unhinging of all her emotions as they happened was an experience they found themselves spoilt with. So, whenever an opportunity presented itself, they took it.

Amber focused her magic on her bracelets briefly before sending her lust to them. As the twins expected, they received one emotion from her to start. They hummed, pleased to feel the effect they had on her, and used it to fuel their own lust. George thrust his whole finger into her quickly just as Fred pinched her clit. Amber's hips thrusted in response and she swallowed the moan that threatened to escape. George pulled his finger out fully and joined it with his middle finger before shoving both in her. Fred pressed the pads of his fingertips against her clit and moved them in a slow circular movement. Amber's nails scraped against the desk she was bent over and a small squeak escaped her lips. She pressed her hips back towards them, silently asking for more. When she didn't immediately receive what she asked, small amounts of frustration leaked into the emotions the twins were receiving from her. _Good_ they both thought, she was letting go of the strong control she normally had. George pumped his two fingers in her slowly before suddenly twisting his fingers and pressing them harshly against her g-spot. She felt her juices leak down her thighs and the control of her emotions broke.

"Bloody hell." Fred groaned as he felt intoxicating amounts of desire coming from the witch in front of him. He rubbed her clit faster while George matched his pace and pumped his fingers harder and deeper in her. Her emotions were all over the place: desire, appreciation, frustration, need, desperation. They even felt the small guilt and fear of getting caught that she tried hiding behind all the other emotions.

"That's right, you like this don't you." George whispered. The quick thrust she made with her hips was answer enough for him. Fred's fingers were now wet and his self control was starting to slip. His hard on was straining against his pants as if begging for attention. But, the view in front of him was too captivating for him to ruin. He wondered if she would mind..

"Love." Fred spoke softly as he leaned over her withering form. He pressed his hard on against her thigh and was rewarded with an array of appreciative emotions. An egotistical smirk graced his lips; of course she would appreciate his size.

"Would you mind if we got off." Fred asked hesitantly. Amber nodded and went to move but Fred held her still.

"No love, stay where you are. Trust me when I say the view is all we need from you right now." Fred clarified. George hummed in agreement; he understood what Fred was getting at. It took Amber a moment for her to understand what he meant, and when she did her walls clamped down on George's fingers from the thought.

"Oh," Was all she was able to articulate although her emotions spoke volumes. Desire, guilt, apprehension, curiosity. They came milliseconds after one another. The twins could only marvel at how quickly her brain processed everything.

"Ok, you know I don't mind helping you two." She spoke and her guilt flared slightly. Fred and George frowned at this. Trying not to make it obvious that they were still receiving her emotions, George spoke first.

"As much as we would love your delightful mouth on us." George removed his one hand from her hip and unbuttoned his pants.

"We would rather see your ass covered with our cum." Fred finished as they both managed to free their dicks. Amber glanced back and felt herself clench from the sight. Fred stood with a slight lean, his pants hung loosely on his hips; he was pumping himself slowly. George stood in a similar position, his hand gripped his length creating a delicious tension in his forearm.

"Like what you see?" Fred growled when he caught her staring at them. Amber blushed but seeing the bookcase behind Fred reminded her of exactly where they were.

"We are so going to get caught." She whispered but despite her words, she didn't move. Fred and George had to remove their hands from her body when they unzipped themselves earlier. With only one hand each free, Fred positioned his fingers at her entrance while George placed his own against her clit.

"Oh yeah about that." George grinned down at her.

"We put silencing and disillusionment charms up a while ago." Fred thrusted two fingers into her abruptly causing whatever retort she had to come out as a low groan. George pressed the pad of his finger against her clit and rubbed it at a slow pace. Fred was pumping his fingers in her quickly, matching his own pace. The mixture of fast and slow created a torturous pleasure. Her juices were quickly running down her legs and she was pretty sure her nails were scratching a new artwork on the wooden table underneath her. Fred forced his fingers deeper in her until he reached her g-spot and proceeded to pound it hard. Amber became senseless at the feeling and coupled with George's firm pressured circles on her clit she was sure to cum soon.

Fred pumped his cock quickly, using some of her juices as lubricant. He groaned when he caught sight of her thrusting her supple ass back into his hand. Meanwhile, George was memorized by the jiggle it was creating; the sound of Fred fingering her wet pussy and her moans of pleasure finally pushed him over the edge. With quick pumps he came quickly on her ass; pinching her clit as he did so.

Amber clenched tightly around Fred's fingers as George came, her mind going blissfully blank for a moment right before the hot coil that was tightening ever since dinner suddenly broke. Fred continued to slam his fingers against her g-spot even while she was cumming. He was enjoying feeling her juices splash everywhere as she lost control. Eventually the sight of her coming undone did it for him as and he sprayed his cum all over her ass as well.

"I don't want to move." Amber admitted a moment later after her breath evened out. Her legs were shaking slightly and the cum on her ass was slowly sliding down. Fred and George took pity on their dirty girlfriend and quickly casted a cleaning spell. Feeling the cum disappear, Amber grabbed the panties around her ankles and made herself appropriate again. The boys already cleaned themselves up and were standing nonchalantly against the bookcase yet again.

"Love." They spoke together this time. Amber looked up at them, her skirt now situated correctly again and her flushed face losing its redness.

"Yea?" She asked with a contagious smile. The twins felt butterflies in their stomach like they were 11 all over again.

"Fancy dessert in the kitchen?" George asked after a pause. That wasn't what they were going to say, but it seemed that their courage had left them once again.

"Sure!"

* * *

"So, I went into the library after dinner." Melanie spoke from her bed as Amber waltzed into their room. She paused in her steps; her face flushed briefly before she cleared her throat.

"Oh? We went to the kitchens for some dessert after a while so-"

"Yea I'm sure you worked up an appetite." Melanie interrupted with a shit eating grin. Amber's eyes were comically wide as she stared at Melanie. How did she know? Did she see? Did someone else see?

"What do you mean?" Amber tried to play it off as best as she could but Melanie already knew so much already.

"Well I went to the table in the back that you always go to-" Oh shit. Amber was so embarrassed, she didn't want anyone besides the twins to see her like that.

"And the table looked like it was mauled by a lion." Melanie finished with a laugh. Amber breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, so you didn't see anything." Amber slumped onto her bed.

"So you guys did do something. And in the library no less!" Melanie accused and jumped onto Amber's bed.

"No I swear we didn't-"

"What? What did you do!?" Melanie's interrogation technique was working, Amber was becoming an embarrassed mess.

"I didn't mean to cum in the library-"

"OH MY POOR INNOCENT GIRL THESE TWINS HAVE CORRUPTED YOU!" Melanie screamed with glee and watched as Amber's face turned an even deeper red.

"Shut up!"


End file.
